Sexy Playgroup Dads
by SuffocatingUnderWordsOfSorrow
Summary: Bella's daughter makes a new friend in playgroup and they instantly become best friends. When Bella meets the new girl's father,sparks fly but will Bella embrace the relationship with the sexy, green eyed doctor? Of course she will he's gorgeous!ExB human
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I unfortunately own nothing the brilliance all goes to Stephenie Meyer! ****L**

**A New Friend**

"MOMMY!" I smiled as Lilly ran towards me at top speed jumping into my arms.

"Come on, we gotta go pick up Auntie Rose from work." Lilly's eyes widened with delight as she wriggled down from my arms and ran to the doors pulling me after her.

"Did her baby come yet?" She asked eagerly.

"No, not yet. Remember it's not due 'til the 31st of July? She has 2 more weeks then her baby will be here."

Lilly bounced into her seat and I strapped her in.

"Oh I can't wait!"

I laughed at her enthusiasm, driving off towards the accountants where Rosalie worked. She was waiting outside for us when I pulled up.

"Hey." She slipped into the passengers seat and we took off towards my house for a cup of tea before Emmett would pick her up.

"So you okay?" I gazed down at her bump which seemed to be growing every minute if it was still possible.

"Back is hurting but apart from that can't wait to pop it out and get my figure back." Her hands were absent-mindedly rubbing her stomach whilst she spoke. I laughed as I imagined her delivering the baby and jumping on the treadmill straight after to get back into shape.

"So how was playgroup today Lil?" I asked.

"Good, I played in the playhouse and painted and played in the sandpit and played and had some cucumber and I made a new friend." She listed off using her fingers.

"Oooo, a new friend. Hope it's not a boyfriend or Uncle Em will have to have words with him" Rose teased.

"No, she's a girl." Lilly answered back a little confused.

"Oh well doesn't matter. What's her name." Rose looked a little disappointed.

"Her name's Vaila."

"Hot name." I glared at Rose. "What? It's true, that would actually have been a good name for mine, Vaila McCarty." She pondered the thought.

We pulled up in front of my small house and walked in. It was a 3 bed roomed terrace with a small kitchen, adequate sitting room, 2 bathrooms and large garden. It wasn't as big as some of the houses in the area but it was big enough for the two of us.

It had always been just me and Lilly since she was 5 months old. Jacob, who had been my teenage romance, left just before Lilly turned 5 months saying he couldn't cope with the stress of being a dad so early and left. Thankfully I had Rose and Emmett to help me. My parents had died the year before leaving me enough money to buy this house and support the two of us comfortably.

Lilly ran through and grabbed her Annabel doll and started fussing over her whilst we went into the kitchen and I put the kettle on to boil.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?" I turned to see Rose looking at me with a worried expression.

"How'd you do it?"

"Do what?"

"You know, the whole baby thing? I just keep thinking about when I give birth and what's going to happen. I'm petrified." Her eyes began to well up.

"Aww Rose." I walked over and wrapped my arms around her rubbing her back.

"What if the baby doesn't like me? What if I can't keep it happy or healthy? What if I'm a bad mother?"

"Hey! Don't think like that." I lightly scolded her. "It will just all come together when he or she graces us with their presence. There's no proper manual to being the perfect parent, instinct just kicks in."

"I suppose." She bubbled.

The kettle clicked off telling me it had boiled.

"Let's get a cup of tea and a rich tea, maybe a few." I winked and received a watery smile from her and a nod.

I poured us a cup of tea and fished out the box of rich teas from the cupboard.

"Lil, you wanting a biscuit?" I shouted from the kitchen.

The patter of small feet told me she was nearing as I got out her favourite - chocolate covered hobnobs. She rounded the corner and came skeeting across the wooden floor stopping at the table. She climbed up onto her seat placing Annabel on her lap.

"Milk or juice?" I offered.

"Water please." She smiled sweetly up at me. Her big brown eyes scanned Rose's blotchy face. "What's wrong Rosie?"

"Oh nothing for you to worry about, just mommy business." She ruffled her hair making her long dark curls even more unruly than before.

I poured her a glass of water and handed her two biscuits and watched her devour them in mere minutes. Her hair was dark like her father's but unfortunately I had passed on the unruly hair gene. Thankfully the curls made it look not half as bad as it would if it were straight. She had my pale skin and big, chocolate brown eyes, her father's height and thankfully I didn't pass her my clumsiness.

I was in the middle of making dinner when Emmett walked through the door.

"Ha-lo-ho" He sang in his deep voice making Lilly squeal.

"Uncle Em!" I heard her running across the living room where she had been playing with Rose into his arms.

"Hey pip, how's it hanging?" He ruffled her hair and kissed her forehead.

"Fine thank you. Me and Rosie were just playing and mommy's making tea, you wanna stay? It's chicken tonight." She wiggled her eyebrows which sent Emmett into a laughing fit.

"Well -" He looked at me and I nodded my head. "Of course I'll stay you know I can't pass up a plate of chicken but you know what I would love to have?"

"What?" She leaned forward wanting to know.

"You." He whispered in her ear as she wriggled out of his grasp screaming and running to Rose.

"Help me! Help me!" She went off running as Emmett stalked after her growling.

I rolled my eyes and carried on with dinner.

I plated up the chicken in mushroom sauce with rice and green beans whilst Rose set the table and Emmet got the drinks. We sat down and ate in quiet. I couldn't help but feel jealous when Emmett would reach over and rub Rose's stomach, I swallowed the envy and smiled at how happy they were.

Rose and Emmett stayed for a wee while after dinner helping me clean up and watched the TV.

"Right, bath time missy." Lilly cleared the mass of toys she had been playing with and came over to sit on my knee.

"Can Uncle Em give me a bath tonight?" She looked up under her lashes unleashing her big brown eyes on me. "Please?"

"I'm sure I can manage that." He took his arm from around Rose's shoulders and pulled himself up off the couch.

"YEAH!" Lilly shouted and ran up the stairs.

"It will give me some practise." He gave Rose a kiss on the cheek and followed Lilly.

"You picked a good one there Rose, he'll be a good dad."

"You think?" I could see the little bit of doubt in her eyes.

"No doubt about it Rose, the two of you will be great parents." I got up and sat next to her as we watched the soaps and listened to Emmett and Lilly singing.

Rose had fallen asleep on the couch after a half hour so I left her and joined the two upstairs. Lilly was sitting cross legged on her bed with Emmett behind her pleating her hair.

"What's going on here?" I asked surprised at Emmett's hair styling skills.

"Uncle Em is doing my hair nice for playgroup tomorrow so I can look like Vaila." I looked at Emmett who shrugged his shoulders.

"Kids will be kids." I laughed.

"Thanks for the fatherly advice."

"Anytime." He grinned and went back to finishing Lilly's pleat.

"Right straight to bed now, Auntie Rose is sleeping so Uncle Em needs to make it quick."

"Night, night." Lilly skipped over and gave me a kiss and cuddle before jumping into bed and snuggling up with Annabel beside her.

"How about the very hungry caterpillar?" I heard Emmett suggest as I closed the door over and went downstairs.

He came down 10 minutes later, picked up Rose and left for the night.

"Thanks for tea Bells, delicious as usual." I received a kiss on the cheek and gave him a wave goodnight.

"Night." I stood at the door to make sure they got off okay then went back in. I changed into my pyjamas and sat on the couch with a book.

I couldn't seem to concentrate though. I thought back to the way Emmett and Rose were together and how they would soon be a family, a whole family. I felt sorry for failing Lilly in not bringing her up with a father figure, she never seemed to acknowledge the fact that she never saw her father but it made me wonder how she felt about the situation.

--

I woke up still on the couch with the light on and my book on the floor. Shivering with the cold I made quick work of climbing into bed and falling back asleep.

"Mommy?" Lilly voice woke me up as usual, along with her jumping on the bed.

"I'm awake." I groaned and opened one eye to see Lilly stop bouncing and sit down beside me.

"Can I get some breakfast please?"

"Sure sweetie, what do you fancy?" She lifted a finger to her chin and tapped it a few times.

"I think . . . Erm . .. I know! I would like a bowl of rice crispies and apple, no orange juice."

"Well let's get this show on the road then." I climbed out of bed and headed through to the kitchen and made her breakfast whilst I made myself a cup of coffee and toast.

I quickly got dressed for work, shirt and trousers, and went to go help Lilly. She was rummaging through her drawers when I walked in looking a little flustered.

"I can't find my green dress." She jutted out her bottom lip and it began to tremble.

"Hey, I'm sure it's around here somewhere we'll find it don't worry." I raided her wardrobe and found it on the last hanger, typical.

"Ta-daa!" I sang as I pulled it out.

"Thank you." She quickly dressed and pulled her hair out of it's pleat releasing a mass of curls that looked like she had been at the hair dressers.

"Remind me to get Uncle Em to do your hair more often." I stroked her hair and gave her a kiss. I found her jacket and shoes. "Let's go see this Vaila then."

We walked into the hall and I embraced myself for the screaming and yelling children. Lilly held my hand tightly as she scanned the room. Her eye's lit up and she ran off to the far end of the room to a small girl wearing a similar green dress and curly hair, the only difference she had beautiful green eyes and copper hair.

"Mommy!" Lilly yelled and beckoned me over. I walked over spotting the little girl's mother standing behind the two.

"Hi, I'm Bella." I stuck out my hand as the small lady took mine and shook it vigorously surprising me.

"Alice, Alice Cullen."

"And you must be Vaila." I ducked down to her level and smiled.

"Hello." She smiled sweetly, her green eyes twinkling. "Lilly was right, your beautiful."

I scoffed at that and blushed. "Well thank you."

"Dad's working all day so I'll pick you up later okay." Alice reached down and gave Vaila a kiss before leaving. "It was nice to meet you Bella."

"Yeah, you too." I smiled back.

I waited a few more minutes before leaving for work. I worked for a small insurance company just down the road that were thankfully very flexible with my hours letting me works a few hours every morning of the week except Fridays.

"Morning Angela." I sat down at the desk I shared with Angela.

"Morning to you too." She smiled back brightly.

I hadn't been at work 30 minutes when Emmett phoned.

"Good morning, Burton Insurance how may I help you?" Putting on my best telephone voice.

"Bella!?" Emmett's normally cool façade was completely gone.

"Yeah?"

"It's Rose! Her waters just broke, God the baby's on it's way, I'm not ready for this it's not supposed to be here for another 2 weeks!" He was practically shout down the phone by this point.

"Calm down Emmett. Have you phoned the hospital?"

"No."

"Well phone them, tell them Rose's water broke and that your on your way there right now. I'll go pick up Lilly and meet you there okay?"

"Okay and Bella?"

"Yeah."

"Hurry." With that he hung up and I couldn't help but laugh at him being all flustered and this wasn't even the beginning of it.

I managed to wangle myself out of work and made quick work in picking up Lilly early and driving to the hospital. Lilly could barely contain herself when I told her that the baby was coming as she squealed and bounced.

I jogged into the hospital and over to the maternity ward with Lilly in my arms.

"STOP!" Lilly screamed in my ear making me halt and nearly fall.

"What?" I asked confused.

"We need a present, oh and a balloon too." She wriggled out of my arms and went over to the shop and picked out a monkey cuddly toy and a white balloon reading 'congratulations'. I quickly paid for the items, picked Lilly back up and ran to the nurses station.

"Rosalie McCarty please."

"One second." The nurse typed into the computer. "Room 101, very quick birth beautiful child though."

"Thank you." I smiled and ran off in the direction of her room.

I stopped as I reached the room, took a deep breath and knocked on the door lightly waiting for Emmett to open the door but was met by a beautiful set of green eyes.

**So there we go! I have only written this chapter because I was gonna wait and see what kind of response I got from the chapter. I know this kinda plot has been used a lot but I really wanted to make a story like this so if you like the story drop me a review or pm so I know whether to carry on with the story or not.**

**Thanks**

**Laura x x :D**


	2. Sexy Doctors and Cute Babies

**Disclaimer - Stephenie owns everything apart from wee Archie, Lilly and Vaila.**

**Sexy Doctors And Cute Babies**

I stood there totally engrossed in the vibrant green eyes staring back at me. Everything else seemed to blend into a blur as if I was in a bubble with just him there.

"Mommy." Lilly's voice and her tugging on my trousers pulled me out of my little bubble and back to reality.

"Sorry sweetie, let's go see your new cousin." I tore my eyes from his and gave him a weak smile which he returned with a breathtaking crooked grin. I put my head down and shuffled passed him so he couldn't see the blush creeping upon my cheeks.

"Bella!" Emmett had a giddy smile plastered across his face as he picked me up and spun me around then did the same to Lilly.

"Where's my cousin?" Lilly asked straining her neck trying to see the newborn baby completely forgetting about Rose.

"The nurse's will be here soon." Rose looked absolutely exhausted, her hair plastered to her forehead and her cheeks flushed.

"Hey there _mommy_!" I stepped over and gave her a hug. "How do you feel?"

"Sore but happy." She squeezed me and sighed lightly.

A light knock on the door grabbed all of our attention as we waited in anticipation to see the new arrival. It felt like everything was moving in slow motion as the door slowly opened.

"O, o can I see?" I watched Lilly jump up and down but stopped when I heard a velvety smooth laugh that caught my attention. The man that I had met at the door was holding Rose and Emmett's little bundle in his arms.

"I think I should give him to his mommy first but then you can see him." He walked over to Rose's side and passed him over. I watched him delicately pass the newborn over and smile at Rose.

"Thanks." She whispered as she stroked his head and placed a gentle kiss on top of his nose.

"So have you chosen a name yet?" He asked.

"We were thinking on Archie." Emmett went over to Rose's side with Lilly still in his arms and leaned over giving him a tender kiss too.

"I love Archie, I think that should be his name." Lilly piped up from beside Emmett. He threw his head back and began to bellow before Rose glared at him.

"Sorry." He apologised whispering.

"So you think it should be Archie do you Lil?" Rose asked her.

"Yeah, wee Archie." She spoke softly stroking his cheek as he courried into his blankets and became still again.

"He's gorgeous." I said walking over to get a better view.

"Sorry to interrupt but if you need anything just asked for Dr Cullen at the nurses station and I'll come."

"Thanks again Doc, you did a great job." Emmett clapped his back.

"You are more than welcome." He gave them a nod of the head, gave me a slight smile and bid us a goodbye before leaving. I closed my eyes and could only picture those green eyes which looked slightly familiar.

"Stop making dreamy eyes at the Doc and looked at my handsome son Bells." I looked at Emmett embarrassed and glad that the Doctor had left the room.

"You wanna hold him?" Rose asked and of course I couldn't say no.

"Of course." I gently took him out of Rose's arms and into mine. "He's so small." I traced his features with my pinkie remembering when Lilly was this small.

"Aw mommy I think I love him." Lilly's face had a small smile on it as she looked at Archie with nothing but love. I laughed softly at her confession.

"I think we all do sweetie." I said softly. He began to squirm slightly and scrunched his nose before letting out a high pitched sneeze.

"Come on to dad wee man." Emmett held out his hands as I passed Archie over to him. "Hey there." He cooed and began walking around the room bouncing slightly.

"Told you he would make a good dad." I whispered to Rose.

"I know, I know." She said rolling her eyes. "So sweetie, how'd you like your new cousin?"

"I love him Rosie. So, so, so, so, SO much! I can't wait to tell Vaila about him, can I take him to playgroup and show him to everyone?" She asked enthusiastically.

"I'm sure we could arrange it for some day." She said patting her hair. "You look very nice today Lil, your hair looks fabby!"

"Uncle Em did it last night, me and Vaila had the same hair and dress today. Alice said we looked too cute."

"Who's Alice?" Rose asked.

"Oh, look I think he just smiled at me!" Emmett shouted from the corner. Lilly ran over to see as we laughed at him.

"So who's Alice?" Rose asked.

"Oh, Vaila's mother." Then it clicked, Alice Cullen, Doctor Cullen, the green eyes. "Damn." I muttered under my breath.

"What?" Rose asked intrigued.

"I just figured out that your sexy Doc is Vaila's father and Alice's husband." I plopped myself down beside Rose and let out a huff.

"Bummer, he was a sexy Doc."

"Don't rub it in." I gave her a glare. "Well a girl can still imagine." I said in a more optimistic tone.

"True."

Archie started fussing and let out a little squawk letting us all know he was hungry.

"I think it's tea time for you." Rose cooed and began feeding Archie. She fed and burped him and handed him to me giving me one last shot before we went home for the night.

"Bella."

"Hhmmm." I looked up from Archie's sleeping form in my arms to Rose and Emmett sitting together arm in arm.

"We were thinking of Archie's god parents."

I could feel the butterflies begin to flutter in the pit of my stomach at the thought of being wee Archie's godmother. Emmet and Rose weren't Lilly's real Auntie and Uncle but as close as she was going to get so I had made them her godparents and I couldn't have picked a better pair than them.

"And . . ." I dragged the word.

"We were wondering if you would be godmother?"

I couldn't help the cheesy grin that plastered itself on to my face and nodded like a bobble head doll.

"Of course I will, did you really think you needed to ask me that? I would have been kinda pissed if you gave it to some else." I confessed.

"Thanks." They both replied.

"Right well I better get going." I handed Archie back over and picked up a sleeping Lilly. "I'll phone you in the morning okay." Rose nodded.

"Night Bells."

"Night you guys."

I walked out of the hospital and to my car with a smile thinking about how my day had gone by. I looked down at my watch and realised that I had spent the last 6 hours in the hospital and it felt like minutes had passed. I had become an Auntie and a godmother to a gorgeous little boy and now Lilly would have a wee cousin too.

I strapped Lilly into her car seat and drove home opting to get take out for dinner.

"Lil sweetie, we need to go get dinner." I lifted her out of her seat and carried her into the Indian. I placed our order and sat down to wait. Lilly courried into my chest and carried on sleeping as I stroked her hair twisting strands around my finger.

"Hello, I booked a table for Cullen." I looked up at the sound of the voice and none else but sexy Doc was standing in front of me with his daughter.

"Bella!" Vaila shouted from her father's side.

"Hello Vaila." I responded as sexy Doc looked at me confused. "Our daughter's go to playgroup together. I met Vaila this morning." I explained.

"Oh." He said nodding his head. "So that must be Lilly."

"Yeah, she's a bit worn out with the afternoon we just had."

Just then Alice walked in and noticed me.

"Hello Bella. I didn't see you when I was picking up Vaila this afternoon."

"No my friend just had a little boy so I picked Lilly up early. We were just on our way home and I couldn't be bothered to go home and cook."

"Well you should join us." Alice offered.

"Oh no, I don't want to impose." There was no way I was going to sit through dinner with the sexy Doc and his wife while I made 'dreamy eyes' at him.

"No, we would enjoy the company. Please, we could get to know each other a little bit better."

"Thanks but I really don't think I should. I've already ordered dinner and I don't think Lilly would be in the best of moods to eat with company."

"Yeah I suppose your right. We should set a play date for the girls one day so we could sit and have a chat."

"Order for Swan?" Called the man behind the counter. I got up and collected our ordered.

"Yeah that would be nice, I'll speak to you soon."

"Have a nice night." Alice said as I smiled and left.

For the rest of the night all I could think of were those gorgeous green eyes and sexy grin that Doctor Cullen possessed and cursed him for making me feel like a school girl with a crush again.

After putting Lilly to bed and climbing into my own. I lay awaked trying to think of an excuse to not go on the play date with Lilly. I was going to have to nip this in the bud before it got worse and the only way to do that was to stay as far away from the sexy Doc as possible.

**I'm so happy with the response I got and thank you to all that reviewed and put me on story alert and fave alert it totally made my night. Give each of yourselves a nice big hug and a pat on the back for that. **

**Oh and it would be even more fabby if you reviewed again, please.**

**Laura xx :D**


	3. Play Dates

**Disclaimer - Stephenie owns everything - Cow! (only joking)**

**A/N - Just to clear things up Alice and Edward are not a married couple that's just plain wrong people! UGH! Anyways sorry for the confusion. Read and enjoy :D**

**Play Dates**

Surprisingly I woke up without the aid of Lilly's bouncing on the bed. I swung my legs off the bed and dangled them waiting for my sleepy haze to lift. I made my through to the kitchen to make a cup of tea and noticed Lilly sitting at the table with her arts and crafts box splayed out.

"Morning mommy." She smiled up at me.

"Morning." I ruffled her on way passed and clicked on the kettle. "What you doing?"

"Making Archie a card."

I went over to see the creation she had made. There was a drawing of a big man and a lady with long yellow hair and a baby in her arms. Glitter had been sprinkled everywhere accompanied by stickers of stars and hearts.

"I think Archie will love it." I smiled at her and she returned a toothy grin.

"You think?"

"Sure do." I nodded.

"Can we go see him today?" She asked giving her best puppy dog eyes.

"Maybe after playgroup. I need to phone Rose and see when she's getting out, it might be today so we could go over and cook dinner for them." She bounced in her seat then went back to her master piece.

We ate breakfast whilst talking non-stop about little Archie and when he could stay over with us and play with Lilly and her Annabel doll.

"Right, let's get you ready for playgroup we don't want to be late now." I herded her up to her room where we picked out her outfit and I tried to tame her hair but gave up and left it down.

After Lilly was ready I left her in the sitting room watching the TV while I got ready. The thought of Doctor Cullen being there with Vaila made my stomach twist with nerves. I felt the need to make an effort with my appearance so I quickly showered, twisted my hair into a bun and put on a green blouse with a pair of black jeans - _casual yet sophisticated _I told myself in the mirror.

"Come on mom!" Lilly shouted.

I looked at the clock to see that there was about 5 minutes before playgroup began. Surprisingly we made it in time but most of the parents were gone by then including Doctor Cullen. _He's got a wife and kid for Pete's sake! _I scolded myself again, this whole crush thing was getting way out of control, next I would be looking him up on the internet for extra information.

"Hello." I looked down to see Vaila smiling up at me.

"Morning Vaila, how are you today?"

"Fine thank you. You just missed daddy, he was wanting to speak to you."

I could feel my heartbeat pick up at the thought of just speaking to him and blushed at the childish reaction I was having.

"Well maybe I'll see him later." Not! There was no way I was going to stay around and make a fool out of myself.

"Could Vaila come over and play?" Lilly asked unleashing her big brown eyes on me trying to fall for them. I looked to Vaila and she was doing the exact same thing.

"I don't think today's a good day sweetie we have to go see Archie, mind? Maybe another day though."

She nodded her head a little unhappily and it broke my heart seeing her like that but I couldn't deal with seeing him outside of playgroup. I would need Rose's advice on how to deal with the situation first.

"Bye sweetie, I'll pick you up in a few hours." I gave her a kiss a waved goodbye as she ran off with Vaila.

I did my weekly shopping, came home, put the shopping away and cleaned. Sitting down with a cup of tea for a rest, I picked up the phone and dialled the hospital.

"Hello Raigmore Hospital, how may I help you?"

"Hi, I was wondering if I could speak to a Rosalie McCarty? She's in the Maternity Ward, room 101."

" I'll just put you through, two moments please."

I listened to the crappy music for a few minutes.

"Hello?" Rosalie answered.

"Hey Rose, it's only me."

"Oh hey Bella. What's up?"

"I was just wondering what's going on with you and the wee one, you getting home the day?"

"Yeah. Just waiting for Doctor Sex on legs to check the two of us over then we should be off-ski." I could hear Emmett grumbling in the background no doubt at Rose's nickname for the Doctor.

"Well I was thinking that I could go over to yours, get some dinner ready and put the heating on and get everything ready for the arrival." I suggested knowing Emmett wouldn't have even thought in getting the stuff ready.

"Oh you are a lifesaver Bella. That would be awesome, all the baby stuff is in his room if you could just take the Moses basket down into the sitting room I would love you forever."

"It's no problem have nothing else to do anyway." I laughed. "Well I'll just head over and start and will see the three of you soon."

"'Kay, bye Bella."

"Bye, bye."

I had bought a couple balloons and banners whilst shopping to decorate their house for when they arrived back home. I gathered all the stuff I would need for decorations and dinner and made my way over to their house that was only on the other side of the village. I decided to leave the decorating for Lilly to do and started on vegetable lasagne for dinner.

At 3 o'clock I left the house to go pick up Lilly making sure I was early so I could avoid him completely if I was lucky. But luck wasn't on my side today as I hit my head against the steering wheel repeatedly as it wheezed and churned.

"Dammit." I growled. Before climbing out the car and speed walking down to the village hall.

My slow speed walking had now made me late as I walked in and saw all the parents greeting their kids. I scanned the room and saw Lilly standing beside Vaila and Alice. I breathed a sigh of relief knowing I didn't have to see him and walked over plastering on a smile. Ugh she was too pretty for her own good, no wonder he was with her.

"Hi Bella." She spoke cheerily and gave me a hug.

"Hi." I stiffened a little at the sudden hug.

"That's so nice of you arranging for Vaila to go over. It's actually perfect because Edward has to work later than expected tonight and I have a dinner date that I just can't miss."

_What!? _I thought. I looked down at Lilly and Vaila jumping up and down together holding hands.

"Is it okay if Edward picks her up about 7- 7:30?"

"Huh? Yeah sure, whatever." Liked I had much choice she had already made plans so I couldn't exactly say no.

"You are such a lifesaver. I'll give Edward a call and tell him, oh where's it you live?" Twice in one day, aren't I just so nice.

"11 View Terrace but I'm going over to a friends so we might be there, her address is 25 Station Road." She scribbled down the address and gave me another hug.

"Thanks again Bella." With that she left me standing a little stunned in the hall with two bouncing girls.

"Oh! You will get to see Archie. He's only a baby just one day old." Lilly informed Vaila as we walked out of the hall hand-in-hand.

We walked up the road slowly, the girls talking animatedly about babies and so on. I gave them a drink and a biscuit when we got to Rose and Emmett's before we started decorating the house. I remembered Lilly's drawing that she had done this morning and sat on top of the mantle piece so it was on full show for when Rose, Emmett and Archie came home.

"Now remember to not shout because you'll scare Archie and leave him alone if he's sleeping." I warned the girls as I saw Emmett's jeep pull up front of the house.

"WELCOME HOME!" Lilly and Vaila screamed as the three of them walked in. I shot them a scolding look but thankfully Archie was awake and didn't get scared.

I gave them a hug and put the kettle on as Lilly and Vaila went to Rose to get a look at Archie who was wriggling in her arms.

"Aww, I want a baby brother." Vaila said as she watched Archie.

"Me too." Lilly slipped in.

"And who are you?" Emmett walked over to pick Lilly up in a hug.

"My name is Vaila and I'm her bestest friend." She pointed to Lilly and gave Emmett a scowl for taking Lilly away. Their hands being broken apart.

"Well sor-rey." Emmett rolled his eyes which made Lilly giggle and Vaila stamp her foot. Emmett let out a loud, deep laugh.

"Hey." Vaila scolded him as he sobered up. She lifted her arms up to him as he also picked her up and the two of them giggled.

"What?" He asked bewildered.

"Lilly was right. She said you looked like a big scary bogeyman but you like a soft cuddly toy." She rested her head on his chest and smiled.

Emmet took the girls through to the spare room with toys and played with them. I walked over to Rose who was feeding Archie.

"So that's sexy Doc's wee one?"

"Yep." I nodded. "Lilly decided to arrange a play date without me so I got Vaila for the night, hope you don't mind?"

"No no not at all. So is he picking her up?" Her interest picked up as I groaned.

"Yeah. I seriously feel like I'm 16 again with my little crush with Jacob but the worse thing is my crush has a wife and a kid." Rose laughed beside me.

"Oh the joys of sexy playgroup dads."

"Well you've got it all to come yet." I stuck my tongue out at her and got up to put the lasagne in the oven.

"Has Jasper been over to see his nephew yet?" I asked from the kitchen.

"No has a date tonight, again." Rose sighed as she walked into the kitchen. "Wish he would just settle down already."

"I'm sure he will."

Archie was sound asleep by the time the lasagne was ready so we all ate uninterrupted. Rose gave me a loan of her car while Emmett promised to work on mine over the weekend. Unfortunately Rose gave me no advice on how to deal with my little dilemma and found it funny instead.

Thankfully Rose and Emmet had their own booster seat for Lilly so there was a spare for Vaila. As I drove back home the girls were getting quieter and quieter by the minute.

The two of them were covered in paint and glitter form their art class thanks to Emmet so I ran a bath for them once we got in the door. I left them to play for a wee while and took them. I dressed Vaila in a pair of Lilly pyjamas and did they hair in pigtail pleats and left them to play in her room.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew I opened my eyes at the sound of someone clearing their throat and got lost in those bright green sexy doctor eyes and melted on the spot.

**I know it's the second chapter that has ended like this but it as getting kinda long and I wanted to end like this, again! Hey I'm the author. Hope you enjoyed please a review and tell me what you think.**

**Laura**

**x x x**


	4. Wife, Girlfriend Same Thing!

**Disclaimer - Sadly Stephenie Meyers owns the characters ****L**

**Wife, Girlfriend Same Thing!**

All I could do was look into those green eyes and smile like a bloody idiot! '_Speak you idiot!' _I yelled internally.

"Hey." Good one there Bella.

"Hi Bella. I'm sorry I just walked in but there was no answer so I let myself in." God he looked so hot. I shook my head trying to get out of the hypnotising spell he had over me before I did something stupid.

"No, erm . . Eh it's fine. God I totally forgot about the kids." I shot up from the couch and went up to check on them. I heard his footsteps follow me upstairs and let out a sigh when I found the girls sound asleep in bed together.

"They look adorable." His breath tickled my ear. I closed my eyes relishing the feeling.

"Yeah they do." I added.

"It's a shame I have to wake her up."

"You can always just let her stay." The words were out of my mouth before I could do anything.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to put you out of your way."

"No it's fine." I turned around to reassure him. "Honestly, I don't have anything planned for the morning."

He thought about it for a few seconds then looked up at me and smiled.

"Well that would be great. Then I can take the girls in the afternoon as pay back for this afternoon and tonight."

"That would be nice thanks."

I closed the door softly and we made our way downstairs into the sitting room. I was surprised when he took a seat not making a move to leave.

"Would you like a drink?" I asked trying to be the polite hostess.

"A coffee would be great. Black, 1 sugar thanks."

I went through and made us both a drink and came back to see him sitting back with his eyes closed. His face was calm and serene and oh so sexy, his hair was sticking up and dishevelled giving him a young look. His eyes opened and the sight of those green eyes smiling at me made my heart rate increase tenfold. It was stupid the way they had such an effect on me but I couldn't help it.

"Thanks." I handed him his coffee and plopped down on the big chair beside the sofa he was sitting on.

"Hard day at work?" There were faint purple marks under his eyes.

"Yeah, it's been hard going since I started. One of the doctors is on holiday so I've been doing some extra shifts and the fact I don't sleep much doesn't really help." He sighed and gave a half-hearted smile.

"Well if you ever need some time alone, don't hesitate in dropping off Vaila. Maybe you should just leave tomorrow I can take the girls out and you can catch up on some sleep." He was shaking his head before I had finished.

"No that's not necessary but you can come along with us I would enjoy the company and get to know you a bit better." He suggest with a tentative smile.

God my heart was beating ten to the dozen now, was he flirting with me? 'Cause that's what it sure seemed liked.

"No, I wouldn't want to impose on you and your wife." He gave me a quizzical look raising his eyebrow up.

"I don't have a wife." He smiled and it took my breath away but then he started laughing which just made me angry. The twinkle in his eye just made me even more mad at the fact that he was treating Alice like this. It didn't matter if she was not his wife he shouldn't have been flirting with anyone if he had a partner.

"Well girlfriend then. Wife, girlfriend same thing! You shouldn't be treating Alice like that, she a beautiful woman who deserves some respect." I could feel the anger course through my veins like hot lava making me ball my fists up.

He just seemed to laugh even harder. If I wasn't so pissed off at him I would have been smiling like a giddy little girl. I stood up getting frustrated and ready to through him out there and then.

"Wait . . . Alice . . . She isn't my partner." He was speaking through his laughter trying to sober up. I stopped and stared at him.

"What?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Alice, she isn't my partner. She's my sister. She's living with us at the moment until she finds her own place." My mouth formed a 'o' and I felt the blush appear.

"I'm so sorry for going off on one. I just assumed when I saw her at playgroup and with you having the same surname." I looked down too embarrassed to look him in the eye. "I guess I put 2 and 2 together and got 5."

"It's okay, I think it was quite cute the way you stuck up for my sister." I blushed even harder at him thinking I was cute. "She really likes you so she'll be glad you stuck up for her even though she didn't need it."

"Well I feel like a total ass." I muttered. "Why don't we start a-fresh, wipe the slate clean so to speak?"

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen." He put his hand out for me to shake and smile mischievously at me. I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"Bella Swan." I took his hand and shook it.

We sat and spoke about how he came to live here. He had problems with Vaila's mum, Jessica, she felt much the way Jacob had about falling pregnant so young whilst still in University and left Edward to it.

"She and Jacob would make a great pair." I told him with bitterness.

I also found out that he was 26 and had only become a qualified doctor 2 years ago and that he moved here for the job with Alice tagging along looking for some adventure in her life. I yawned and looked at the clock to see it was quarter to 11.

"Jeez, I didn't realise the time. I better get going." I followed Edward to the front door. "I really enjoyed myself tonight Bella."

"Yeah, me too." I found myself smiling.

"So you will come out with me and the girls tomorrow?"

"Sure." I answered a bit too quickly but now that I knew he wasn't married I was gonna jump at the chance of being with him every time.

"Great, well I'll come round about 11ish, is that okay with you?"

"Sounds perfect." He smiled and waved good night as he climbed into his car and drove off.

I let out a sigh thinking of how perfect he was and how easy we had gotten along with each other. It just seemed too good to be true. I shivered as a harsh wind blew in my face bringing me back to the real world. I changed into my pyjamas but found that I was way too awake to go to sleep now so I picked up the phone and dialled Rose.

"Hello?" Rose's chirpy voice answered.

"Hey Rose only me."

"How'd it go with the sexy doc then?" I could just imagine her, the phone pressed to ear as close as it would go leaning forward waiting for my answer.

"Really well actually. Found out that Alice is actually his sister." Rose gasped on the phone.

"Shut up! Really? Well then you could end up being Mrs Sexy Doctor." She said in a flirty voice.

"Oh, get real." I scoffed but in the back of mind I thought of how I would love it to be real. That I could be Mrs Cullen. God I was getting way too obsessed with him for my liking.

"Sorry Bella but Archie is starting stir think its feeding time _again_." She groaned.

"Oh the joys of being a mommy, enjoy!" I laughed as she muttered something on the other end and hung up.

As I lay in bed I though about what we were going to do tomorrow and felt the excitement begin to swell in the pit of my stomach and a smile touch my lips. Compared to last night my thoughts on Edward Cullen had changed well apart from the sexy doctor part but now I was gonna be spending as much time with him as I could.

**Alas! Bella has realised that Edward and Alice aren't siblings Yahoo! I know this is a short chapter but I didn't want to carry onto the next day I'm saving that for another chapter.**

**Drop a review if your feeling generous and tell me what your thinking about the story so far.**

**Laura xx**


	5. Practise Makes Perfect

**Disclaimer - Stephenie owns everyone apart from my wee kiddie winks.**

**My mum pulled our internet cable and we couldn't figure out what happened so that's my excuse for not updating last night. Also I don't know if it's just me but I'm not getting any e-mails from fan fic so I don't which stories have updated and all the people that put my story on alert etc. so that is why I haven't replied to any of my reviews so I would like to say thank you to: Eddielover101, curlyk03, camee, isaballash cullen, yahtzeegirl, raidersoccer6, Tulips at Twilight, IloveTwilight-kk, Inu-ru831, distorted realities, CULLENCUTiE14, BellaandEdwardFOREVER123, Totally CRAZY and Hyper, Jacob black is my hottie, Kel to the Sey and She Who Sulks In The Shadows! Phew! This chapter is to all of you ****J**

**Practise Makes Perfect**

"Bella?" Vaila's sweet voice was a nice alarm compared to Lilly's shouting and bouncing on my bed.

"Good morning sweetie." I cracked an eye smiling. Vaila was staring at me looking a little upset as her bottom lip started to quiver slightly.

"Where's daddy?" I could see her eyes begin to tear up and my heart wrenched at the sight of her being so upset.

"Oh sweetie, dad's at home right now but he's coming over soon and he's going to take you out today." I tried speaking with an optimistic tone trying to get that lip to stop quivering.

"Okay." She stood there not knowing what to do.

I opened my arms to her and she climbed up and curled up next to me. She snuggled into my neck and settled back down into a deep sleep. I hit my clock to see that it was only 5:30am, I groaned and rolled over. Vaila followed me and shimmied herself closer to me again. A few minutes later I found myself falling asleep again.

I woke up sweating and looked to see a small body on either side of me. Both of their arms were wrapped around me and I couldn't help but smile at the picture of us all sleeping together.

I unwrapped their arms from around me and quickly had a shower before they woke up. I walked back through and found them still asleep on my bed so decided to go and make them some French toast for breakfast.

"Hmm eggy bread's my favourite." Lilly jumped up onto her chair and sat at the table waiting patiently as Vaila followed suit.

"Do you like French toast Vaila?"

"I never had it before." She shrugged her shoulders as if it were no big deal and Lilly's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Oh, eggy bread is so good. I have it every Saturday and I LOVE it, it makes my belly happy." She patted her stomach and licked her lips. Vaila put her hand to her mouth and giggled which set Lilly off and they both had a fit of the giggles.

I finished making their breakfast and got them a drink while Lilly horsed hers down and Vaila looked at it sceptically.

"Try it." I urged her spearing a bit with her fork and handing it to her. She picked it up and looked at it as if it were some foreign object that didn't belong on this planet then slowly put it in her mouth.

"Mmmm." Her eyes lit up and she popped another bit in her mouth,

"Good?" She nodded and got stuck into her breakfast whilst I cleaned up the pans and had a bowl of cereal.

Dressing the girls was an adventure to say the least. Lilly would pull out an outfit, show it to Vaila and wait for the verdict.

"Nope." Vaila stood shaking her head at the pink and white checked dress. Lilly pulled out a pair of yellow dungaree shorts with a white shirt.

"How 'bout this?" Lilly asked hopeful, there wasn't many outfits left in her wardrobe to pick from.

"Yeah!" Vaila squealed and clapped her hands.

Lilly quickly stripped out of her pyjamas and into her approved outfit. Then they started looking for Vaila's outfit, thankfully they were pretty much the same size, so Vaila began pulling out outfits and showing them the Lilly.

"Nuh, no, no, nope."

This went on for a few more outfits then Vaila pulled out a green striped hoodie with combat trousers. Lilly nodded her head furiously and Vaila changed without a seconds hesitation. God if only I could Lilly dressed so peacefully everyday it would make my life so much easier.

I left the girls playing in Lilly's room whilst I went downstairs and got changed. I opened my wardrobe doors and raked through my clothes, I really needed to go shopping sometime. I remembered the outfit that Rosalie had bought me but could only find the trousers so I pulled them on and searched my room for the top.

"LILLY, have you seen my orange top that Aunt Rosie bought?" I shouted as I went to go check the washing basket out in the hall.

"Bella?" I froze at the sound of Edward's voice at the front door and watched the door handle twist.

It all seemed to happen so fast, the door opening and Edward standing in front of me staring open mouthed. His eyes were on my chest and I had a brief boost of confidence which quickly disappeared and the embarrassment kicked in. I crossed my arms over my exposed chest, thank god I had my bra on.

"I, um, sorry." Edward quickly looked down at the ground and his cheeks flushed red. I was screaming for my legs to move but they just wouldn't listen to me.

"DADDY!" Vaila jumped the last couple of steps and into Edward's waiting arms. She wrapped him in a fierce hug as he chuckled.

"I missed you too honey." He kissed her forehead and ruffled her hair.

I heard a giggle and turned to see Lilly standing at the bottom step with her hand at her mouth giggling at my predicament. Vaila looked to Lilly then me and began giggling too but Edward kept his eyes away from me.

"Ha ha, real funny Lilly." I muttered sarcastically and quickly made my way to my bedroom. I closed the door and leaned my forehead against it. "Stupid, stupid, stupid." I muttered repeatedly in between hitting my head.

A soft knock broke me from my torture.

"Bella?" Edward's voice was soft through the door.

"Two seconds." I quickly grabbed my dressing gown and wrapped it securely around my chest holding it in place just in case. I opened the door to see Edward smiling hesitantly at me looking gorgeous.

"Is this what you were looking for?" He pulled out the orange top from behind him and handed it to me.

"Where'd you? Oh. Never mind." I took the top from him. "Thanks. I'll be out in a few minutes." I quickly closed the door and slipped on the top and looked in the mirror smoothing out the slight creases and brushing the tangles out of my hair. Thankfully the redness was slowly leaving my cheeks.

"YEAH!" the girls screamed as I came out of my room and found them in the living room sitting either side of Edward.

"What's going on here?"

"Daddy's taking us to the Wildlife Park, will you come too? Please." I looked at Lilly to see her with her hands clasped smiling up at me.

"Okay then." I said exaggerating and rolling my eyes. The girls squealed and jumped off the couch and up to Lilly's room talking about shoes for their outfits.

Edward and I both laughed at the girls eagerness as the ran off.

"You don't have to come if you don't want Bella." I looked to Edward a little upset, did he not want me to go anymore? Had I disgusted him when he saw me? He obviously saw the hurt in my expression. "I don't mean that I don't want you to go just that in case you felt too embarrassed about what had happened."

"No, it's fine." I blushed and saw him smile crookedly.

"Good, I'm glad you said yes." I felt my confidence come back again.

"Ready." The girls shouted stomping downstairs. Lilly had on a pair of polka dot wellies and Vaila had on striped ones with her trousers tucked in.

"I don't think it's going to rain girls so you don't really need wellies." I tried to reason but got a glare from Lilly. I always let her wear what she felt comfortable in because I of all people knew what it was like to be forced into clothing you didn't like.

"Well we want to wear wellies." She crossed her arms and huffed.

"Fine, but don't complain to me when your feet get hot and sweaty." I went to get my handbag whilst Edward put the girls into the car.

I slipped into the front seat and turn to make sure Lilly was buckled in.

"I'm not that irresponsible." I turned to Edward.

"I never thought you were I was just making sure." He smiled at me and drove off.

The girls spoke excitedly as we drove. Edward and I made little conversation but it didn't feel awkward, it was nice. I would sneak looks at him out the corner of my eye when he driving. He looked so cute when concentrating on the road having a tendency to purse his lips like he was having an internal argument with himself.

"Here we go." Edward turned the wheel as we saw the big sign with all sorts of animals on it. The girls squealed again and began 'oooing' and aaahhing' at the fields of animals visible from the car.

We went into the cabin and to buy our passes. I looked at the price board figuring out how much it was going to cost me when Edward out his hand on mine stopping me from going into my handbag.

"My treat, I asked you to come so I'm paying." I opened my mouth to protest but got nowhere.

"Hello, welcome to the Wildlife Park how may I help you?" An elderly lady asked smiling down at the girls.

"Could I buy a family pass please." I looked up, family pass? People were going to think that exactly, that we were a family. To be honest I kinda liked the thought and couldn't help smiling. I caught Edward looking at me smiling too.

--

The day passed quickly, too quickly for my liking. We took our time strolling around the park while the girls fed the goats and clapped the pot belly pigs and got chased by swans. I found out more about Edward. His father Carlisle was also a Doctor and his mum Esme was a stay at home wife but did interior decorating on the side as a hobby. Alice was his only sister and was 2 years older than him but he felt like the older sibling. I told him about my parents, Rose and Emmet and now wee Archie.

Surprisingly Edward had packed us a picnic which we ate halfway through our walk then finished off with going to the hatchery where the girls got to hold the young chicks and see the reptiles.

"I have marinated some steak at home for dinner if you would like to come back?" I was a little taken aback by the offer but to hell if I was going to refuse.

"Sure that would be really nice." He smiled looking relieved and we walked back to the car.

"I don't want to go home yet." Lilly pouted from the back seat.

"Edward has invited us back for dinner so we'll stay there for a wee while." Lilly's eyes lit up and she smiled and looked at Vaila.

"We can play in my playhouse Auntie Alice bought me." Vaila took hold of Lilly's hand and their hands swung back and forth.

By the time we got back to Edward's house, which was much larger than mine the girls were out for the count in the back of the car. We carried them in and lay them down on Vaila's bed. Edward made us coffee as we carried on our conversation.

"I'm just going to start dinner, would you like to help?" He offered.

"Sure."

I peeled the potatoes and cut them up for chips and put on a pan of carrots while Edward began cooking the steak. Just as I was setting the table the girls came down rubbing their eyes and sat down side by side at the table. I got them drinks and Edward plated up the food. Edward and I sat beside each other opposite the girls and we all scoffed our meals. Every time Edward's arm brushed against mine I felt a shiver go up my spine loving the feeling of his skin against mine.

"This is lovely Edward."

"Thank you, it's my mum recipe. It's about the only thing I can cook without burning, Alice usually does the cooking."

Once we were finished the girls ran off to play in Vaila's playhouse before it go too dark whilst I helped Edward clean up the dishes.

"Would you like a glass of wine?" Edward held up a bottle of wine and I couldn't resist.

"Sure, why not."

He poured us each a glass as we sat back down in the living room listening to the girls out in the back garden. They didn't stay out for long saying it was too cold so they went back up to Vaila's room.

Yet again the time flied bye and I didn't realise that it was so late.

"Gosh, I better get going." I stood up at the same time as Edward did.

"I really enjoyed myself Bella. I would really like to get to know you better." I blushed as he ran his finger down the side of my cheek.

"I did too."

Before I realised what was happening Edward's lips touched mine briefly with the lightest of touches. I closed my eyes relishing the contact from his soft lips. I opened my eyes as he pulled away to see him looking me straight in the eye as if trying to read my reaction. I let out a small sigh and smiled.

"Do you mind if we try that again? I didn't do it properly, you know what they say 'Practise makes perfect'." He smiled cheekily at me as I nodded and he pulled my face to his.

**Tadaa! I made it extra long for the delay and not replying to the reviews hope you enjoyed and I would love it if you still reviewed and told me what you thought. I know it's a bit fast but hey! It's love for Pete's sake you don't hang about when it's the real thing.**

**Xx :D**


	6. Getting Caught Up In The Moment

**Disclaimer - Boo hoo I own jack! It all goes to Stephenie**

**E-mails still not working so big hugs to: -Jessica-Bella, rockontwilight, MaggyandHaku, OhMyEdward472, Just-Peechy, Emberwillow14, Margie wolf, mamma2three, x-Stephanie-x, EdwardBella2005to4ever, barbiedoll123, smartblond1064, Bethany Knight, BellaandEdwardFOREVER123, Topaz-emerald, InLuvWithFictionalCharacters. Also I would like to say I LOVE Kel to the Sey for telling her friend about my story! :D And also hugs to all that added to story alert nearly have as many as my other story.**

**Just to warn you all this chapter is a bit lemony for those who don't like lemons.**

**Getting Caught Up In The Moment**

God his lips felt so good against mine, definitely a gift from God for all the good things I had done in my life. I let my hands explore his chest before snaking around his neck before going into his hair and grabbing tufts. I pulled on the tufts of hair causing Edward to groan and giving me a boost of confidence.

I pulled his hair bringing his head back so I could get a chance to breath properly. I opened my eyes and saw his brilliant green eyes staring at me glowing with intensity and oozing sex appeal.

"Lord." I said exhausted and rested my head against his never breaking eye contact.

"I know." He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on my lips.

Feeling his lips again made me want more. Leaning forward I pressed my lips onto his with a ferocity that I didn't know I had and sank my hands deeper into his hair trying to get as close to him as possible.

"Edward." I groaned into his mouth not able to keep it in any longer.

Edward pushed as back as I stumbled gripping his shirt for balance, gasping when I was pushed up against a wall. I let my hands rest on his chest and focused on his lips, relishing the feeling. I opened my mouth willing his tongue to enter and was granted the request as I felt his tongue brush against mine making me shiver involuntarily.

I broke the kiss briefly.

"Bella." Edward groaned at me in a whiney tone. I smiled at the control that I had over him.

I placed my hands on the hem on his t-shirt and looked up at him waiting for him to stop me but it never happened so I carried on. Slowly I pulled his t-shirt up his chest letting my pinkies trail up his warm chest. I kept eye contact with him the whole time waiting for him to tell me to stop being ridiculous and stop this whole thing.

I stopped and waited for him to lift his arms up so I could pull this offending article away and take in the amazing chest I knew he possessed. He leaned forward and gave me a sweet kiss then lifted his arms up. Without a second thought I pulled the material off his arms and threw it not caring where it landed.

I stopped and stared, appreciating this sexy man's even sexier chest. Dear lord he had one heck of a chest and I was the lucky one that got to see it. I traced along his collarbone, down his chest to his navel watching his muscles tense up.

"Bella."

Edward growled and brought my lips up to his capturing me in an intense kiss. I returned the intensity tenfold. His lips travelled down my neck, my heart rate picking up with the further south his kisses travelled. I hadn't noticed but the buttons on my shirt were already unfastened and he was pushing my shirt off my shoulders.

His hands sat on my hips, then went around to cup my bottom and lifted me up not once did he break the kisses trailing my collarbone now. I threw my head back closing my eyes focusing on those gorgeous lips on my skin.

He laid me down gently on his bed and carried on kissing and sucking on my sensitive skin as I shivered in delight. I relished the feeling of him on top of me, on my skin and all around me not wanting anything more than this.

The removal of the rest of my clothes took too long for my liking. He did it slowly, torturing me along the way with his kisses letting me know what I was in for. I groaned in protest more than a few times to be replied with his musical chuckle at my impatience. When it came to him it took all of me not to rip his clothes off there and then so I tried to do it much the same way he did to me, torturing him with the prospect of what was to come.

Soon enough we were in nothing but our skin and it felt so right, I didn't want it any other way. I groaned in pleasure as Edward's hand gently squeezed my breast, massaging it while he took the nipple of my other into his mouth. I grabbed onto his hair as if it were the only think anchoring me down from taking off into ecstasy. He switched breasts teasing my hardened nipple with his tongue.

I tried to return the pleasure but Edward wouldn't allow it. He came back up and captured my mouth in his, his tongue filling my mouth as his fingers trailed down the side of my stomach going further and further south leaving a white hot trail in its absence. My breathing hitched as he reached my heated core, running a finger along my thigh.

"Please." I begged wanting him to touch me, pleasure me further.

I gasped as his finger entered me and another while deepening our kiss. I couldn't control the moans that escaped my lips, it had been so long since I had had such intimate contact with someone. His thumb rubbed my nub as his fingers glided in and out of me nearly sending me over the edge. My hips bucked as I could feel the muscles in my stomach knot in anticipation. His fingers moved faster and I let out a muffled orgasim and relaxed.

I opened my eyes to see Edward's orbs looking right back at me burning with intensity and I couldn't look away. His hand came up to rest on the other side of my head and I felt the tip of his erect member press against my thigh.

I lifted myself up to close the space between us and kissed along his jaw to his ear, biting his lobe making him release a moan.

"Let me take over." I whispered in his ear blowing on the his wet lobe.

I rolled us over so I was on top and straddling his waist. I took him in my hand and gently stroked watching Edward close his eyes and groan making me soar knowing that I could do this to him.

I shifted so that his member was right at me entrance and slowly sat down as he filled me to the max.

"Dear lord." I muttered when he was fully inside me, stretching me.

"Are you sure?" Edward's hands squeezed my hips his eye's penetrating me.

I nodded and bend down to kiss him as I raised myself up then back down rocking slowly enjoying the feeling of him inside me. I picked up the pace matching the beat of my heart as we both panted coming to our release.

I collapsed onto his chest, spent, once we had both gone over the top. We lay in silence as Edward pulled the covers over us and stroked my hair softly humming as I fell into slumber.

--

I woke up groggy from the deep sleep and looked around the unfamiliar room realising where I was and what had happened. Smiling to myself I turned around to see Edward sound asleep next to me, his arm wrapped around me resting on the small of my back. He looked so serene and handsome, I couldn't help but trace his features.

"Hmmm, hey." He smiled and opened one eye.

"Hello." I leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his nose.

"You missed." He opened his other eye smiling mischievously and kissed me properly on the lips. I laughed quietly but kissed him back getting lost in him when I remembered that I had totally forgotten about the girls.

"Shit! The girls." I jumped out of the bed and threw on Edward's t-shirt that was at my feet and ran out of the room only to skid to a stop at the sight that was in front of me.

"Hey Bells. Fancy meeting you here." She said with a sly grin raising a perfectly tweezed eyebrow at me.

What the hell was she doing here!

**Did you like? This was my first lemon so was a bit nervous about posting it would love to know what you thought about it. I won't be updating tomorrow so that's why you got two chapters tonight but will hopefully update Tuesday night.**

**Laura :D**


	7. Afterwards

**Disclaimer - Stephenie owns Bella, Edward, Alice, blah, blah you know the rest.**

**Afterwards**

"Hi Rose." I just stood there looking at her trying to figure out why she was here of all places, how did she even know that I was here.

"Hello Bella, again." She crossed her arms.

"What are you doing here?" I asked and she had the audacity to give me a questioning look in return.

"Well I could ask the same thing." She said back trying to keep a straight face but it melted into a smile when Edward came out of his bedroom and walked into me.

"Bella, I thought . . ." He looked up and saw Rose raising her eyebrow. "Oh, hello Rose." He looked at me as to why she was here,

"I don't know." I lifted my hands up in the air.

"I was dropping Alice off, she got a bit _intoxicated_ and Jasper was in no fit state to take her home." Just on cue Jasper walked down the stairs with a smile on his face.

"Hey Bells." He waved his hand, leaning against the wall more for support than anything else by the glazed look in his eyes.

"What? You and Alice are going out?" I asked. He nodded.

"Small world, eh?"

"You could say that." I muttered.

"Well come on Rose let's leave them to their business." Jasper wiggled his eyebrows wickedly and took Rose's hand and pulled her to the front door.

I blushed then looking down at the t-shirt I had thrown on. I waved a quick goodbye and saw Rose giving me 'you will explain everything' glare, I sighed and nodded my head in submission. She smiled triumphantly and waved goodbye before closing the door and leaving Edward and I in silence.

"We better go check on the girls." I followed Edward up the stairs and found the girls sound asleep on a bed of pillows and cuddly toys on the floor.

I checked my watch and saw it was little after 2 and couldn't help the yawn that escaped my lips.

"Come on back to bed." Edward took my hand and directed me back the way we came but I felt awkward for some reason. As if noticing my discomfort he stopped and turned to face me. "You can sleep in the spare room if you feel uncomfortable."

There was a sadness in his eyes that made my heart wrench at the fact of knowing I was causing it.

"No, it's fine." I smiled weakly and he accepted it hesitantly.

Edward took off the t-shirt and trousers he had thrown on and climbed into bed wearing a pair of boxers. He looked back and caught me staring at him which made me blush and quickly slip under the covers. We both kept quiet, not a peep coming from either of us. When I felt Edward's arm hesitantly slip around my waist and pull me to him I melted into his chest and relished the contact. The awkwardness disappearing as I turned over and rested my hands on his chest and kissed him gently on the neck.

"Goodnight." I murmured only to get a grunt as a reply. I looked up to see Edward dead to the world, looking as calm as ever.

As I lay wide awake I thought about how my life had changed in a matter of mere days. A few days ago I was stuck in a routine with no life outside of Lilly and definitely no romantic relationships. Now I had Vaila, the little spark that brightened up mine and Lilly's days and Edward. I know I hardly knew him but I felt a connection with him, something more than just lust and I was hoping that after tonight there was going to be more.

As I thought of the prospects that lay ahead with Edward and I, I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

--

"Hey." I felt a gentle shaking. "Hey!" The shaking grew more vigorous.

"What?" I grumbled annoyed from being woken up from such a deep sleep.

"The girls have woken up so you better get yourselves sorted out unless you want them to see you in bed together."

At that my eyes sprung open and I sat bolt up to see Alice looking down at us with panda eyes looking as pale as a sheet but still perky.

"Oh." I leapt out of the bed and started looking for my clothes but could find them.

"Here." Alice handed me a pile of clothes.

"Thanks." I grabbed the clothes and went into the adjoining bathroom to change and wash my face. I pulled on the joggers which were thankfully ¾ length and a t-shirt which was a little on the tight side, I ran my fingers through my hair, gave me face a splash of cold water to waken me up and swirled a mouthful of mouthwash. When I came out Edward was dressed in a t-shirt and jeans and smiling at me.

"Good morning." He leaned over and gave me a quick kiss before slipping into the bathroom.

I walked out of his bedroom and into the living room to see the girls in their pyjamas, their eyes glued the TV watching Balamory.

I sat down beside Lilly and she crawled onto my lap her eyes never leaving the screen. I stroked her hair and watched the show with them until it finished.

"Can I get some breakfast?" Lilly asked.

"How about I make pancakes?" Edward asked from the door frame.

"Nu-uh, I want eggy bread." Vaila told Edward who looked at her sceptically.

"And what is eggy bread?

"French toast, that's what Lilly calls it. I made it for them yesterday." I explained.

"Oh." Edward nodded understanding. "Well eggy bread it is."

"Yum-my" Lilly sang rubbing her stomach and bubbling with the idea of having it two days in a row.

I went through to help Edward while the girls watched the TV.

"Where do you keep your eggs?" He pointed to a cupboard, I cracked all the eggs into a bowl that he got for me and whisked them with a fork adding some salt, pepper and a touch of milk.

Edward had taken out a frying pan and put it on the hob heating up some oil. He pulled out a loaf of bread and handed it to me. I dipped the slice of bread in the egg mix and placed it in the pan as it sizzled.

"So about last night." I looked at Edward feeling the blush come on my face remembering the events that had taken place.

"Yeah, erm . . . I don't think we should have done it. You know, so soon." I couldn't look at him at this point so concentrated on the slice of bread.

"Yes, I agree but that doesn't mean I didn't like it and I positively don't regret it." I couldn't help but smile at that.

"Me either." I looked up at him hesitantly and saw him smiling at me beautifully making my heart skitter. He brushed his lips against mine slowly and sweetly as I sighed when he pulled away.

"I know that we have only know each other a short time but I can honestly tell you that I have feelings for you and would like to take them further but just at a slower pace than what we moved at last night." He looked me in the eye the whole time.

"I totally agree."

"Okay then. May I take you out for dinner on Wednesday night?"

"I would love to." Inside I was jumping up and down as if I were on springs and felt like giggling like a school girl.

"Good." He kissed me one more time. "Watch your eggy bread doesn't burn."

We all sat down at the large wooden table and tucked into our breakfast, Alice even joining us but only drinking a strong black coffee looking a little green. Alice took the girls upstairs and dressed them whilst we cleaned up and did the dishes.

We agreed that we wouldn't say anything to the girls just yet not wanting to make things even more complicated than they already were. I heard the girls come down the stairs and could help but melt at the sight of them together.

"Don't you two look lovely."

They both had their hair in pig tails and were wearing matching green dresses.

"Right Lilly, I think we have outstayed our welcome and should be heading home." She pouted at me not wanting to go home but I gave her a stern look telling her not to throw a fit right here.

"I'll just get the car keys." I had forgotten that Edward would have to take us home.

We drove in silence the whole way to my house. Edward parked outside and turned to face me.

"Thanks for last night."

"You are more the welcome. It was my pleasure."

I couldn't help but let out a giggle and looked at Edward to see him smiling wickedly at me a sexy glint in his eyes making them smoulder.

"Right well we'll see you tomorrow at playgroup."

I climbed out of the car and got Lilly from the back. We waved goodbye to Edward as he pulled away and drove off.

When I got in I kicked off my shoes and sat down on the couch letting out a big sigh. The flashing red light told me I had a voicemail and I already knew who it was and what it would say. Without listening to the message I picked up the phone and dialled Rose, she answered on the third ring.

"My house in 10 minutes." Rose commanded.

"Oh that's nice, no 'Hello Bella, how are you?'" I spoke with acid.

"Shut up and get over here I want some details woman!" With that she hung up.

"Lilly?" I yelled pulling myself up.

"Yeah." She appeared at the doorway.

"How about we go see Archie?" She nodded her head aggressively.

"Let's get going then." I sighed and walked out to the car, dreading the interrogation that was going to ensue.

**Hope you like. I am so tiered so I apologise if there were mistakes it's now 12.30am. I've been up since 6 am the day before and have had 4 hours sleep! That's how much I love you guys so if you love me back you know what would be the best present? You guessed it . . . A lovely little review :D**


	8. Interrogation

**Disclaimer - Stephenie owns the characters.**

**Interrogation**

Lilly practically sprinted into Rose and Emmett's house once I had picked her out of her car seat and placed her on the ground. I slowly followed Lilly not looking forward to visiting them as she was.

"Hello Auntie Rose, where's Archie?" Lilly looked around the room trying to find Archie.

"Uncle Emmett is just changing him. They'll be through in two ticks, honey." Rose gave her a kiss on the forehead and ruffled her hair as she walked over to me.

"Hi Emmett, hello there." I cooed at Archie as they came into the room. Lilly sat down beside Emmett and started chatting to Archie about the animals at the park.

"Kitchen, now!" Rose hissed, grabbing my elbow and leading me through to the large kitchen table and sitting me down.

"Can I at least get a coffee before we start this?"

"Fine." She huffed and quickly made a cup placing it in front of me.

"Maybe a biscuit?" I asked hesitantly trying to stop the inevitable questioning.

"Quit stalling and start spilling!" She snapped, sitting down opposite me.

"Well I thought it would be kinda obvious what had happened . . ."

"Stop being so vague and give me details." I gave her a questioning look not knowing what she was wanting to know. She rolled her eyes and let out a dramatic sigh. "How'd it happen? I mean it was kinda fast don't you think?"

"Yeah I know but we just kinda got caught up in the moment. We kissed then I don't know what came over me I just started kissing him back and it grew more intense. Next thing I knew I was on his bed half naked then you know what happened next." I blushed, I knew it was stupid Rose and I told each other everything we had been friends since we were in nappies but I was still embarrassed.

"Stop blushing." She slapped my arm. "How was it?" She wiggled her eyebrows and laughed as I groaned, closing my eyes.

"Rose." I whined. "Do we really . . ."

"Of course we need to talk about this Bella, it's important. You need a man that can satisfy your needs and more." She said sternly.

"Fine, he was very good." I could feel the white, hot trail his fingers left on my skin, the way he felt on top of me, his cool breath against my clammy skin.

"Details Bella." Rose scolded.

"He was so gentle and the way he left a burning trail on my skin after touching it. I know I'm no expert on this topic but he surpassed any standards Jacob had set, actually he blew them out of the water." Rose smiled at me with gooey eyes.

"You really like him don't you?" She asked.

"Yeah I do." I couldn't help but smile. "He actually asked me out for dinner."

"Oh, when?"

"Wednesday night."

"Okay, I'll come over and we can get ready. We need to make you drop dead gorgeous, blow his socks off." Rose started talking about which outfit for me to wear but thought that a bit of shopping would be needed.

"Rose." I tried to get attention.

"We'll need to but some sexy undies too." She carried on.

"Rose! I don't think I really need to impress him like that." She stopped dead in her tracks looking shocked.

"You always need to impress him, Bella. He needs to know he's not the only sexy one. Have I taught you nothing?" She shook her head looking slightly disappointed.

"Fine Rose." I knew I wasn't going to win the argument.

"Good. We can go shopping on Tuesday afternoon and have lunch out too." I groaned at the though of shopping with Rose, hopefully Archie would cut the shopping trip short, hopefully.

"So is that the interrogation over?" I asked hopeful.

"Yes, yes." She shook her head smiling. "You are such a drama queen."

"But you love me for it." I smiled at her before quickly leaving to join Lilly and the boys in the living room.

"I suppose I do." She shouted at my retreating form.

"Love you too, Rose."

We ended up staying for lunch and left after I got a shot with Archie. He was such a cute baby. He had a tuft of black hair that stuck up on the top of his head, gorgeous blue eyes, chubby little cheeks and big pouty lips just like his mum.

"Come on Lilly, we really should be going home now."

"I don't wanna go." She whined.

"Well you need a sleep or your going to be crabby in the morning."

"I'm not sleepy." She tried to suppress the yawn but couldn't.

"Yeah right, you blew it when you yawned." She knew she had lost the battle there and then. Without saying another word she came to my side and took my hand waiting to leave.

"I didn't get a chance to look at your car yet Bells but I promise to do it tomorrow. Just keep Rose's car until I get it looked at." I looked to Emmett noticing that he actually looking really tiered.

"Are you sure? I can always take it to the garage and get it looked at. You looked really tiered Em." He was shaking his head before I had even finished.

"No, if mine. He just likes to wake up at 2am, then 6am." He smiled weakly.

"Well there's no rush, take your time." I gave him a hug goodbye and kissed Archie.

Lilly had fallen asleep before we had even fallen asleep. I carried her into the house and laid her down on the sofa and watched her sleep. I thought about how her and Vaila had gotten on so well, they were kind of like sisters in a way and then that lead to the thoughts of our relationship. What if things get really serious, they could actually end up being proper sisters.

Then another thought it. We hadn't used protection last night.

"Shit." I whispered. Could I end up being pregnant?

"No, no chance. My ovaries have probably shrivelled up and died by now and what are the chances of it happening on the first time." I muttered trying to reason to myself.

But for the rest of the day I managed to persuade myself that it could never happen to me. The chances were just too slim, we had only had sex one time. My poor body would have been in shock from the sex it had been that long since it had happened last!

**I know this is a short chapter but I fell asleep and just woke up and thought I better get something out tonight since I told you all I would. Thank you to all that reviewed I couldn't believe it when I opened my hotmail took me ages to reply to all the reviews but I loved it :D (big cheesy grin) **

**Also I would like to know if you think Bella should fall pregnant or not? I'm leaving it up to you guys so if you want her to fall pregnant and she doesn't then you'll be kicking yourself!**

**Thanks**

**xxx**


	9. The Date

**Disclaimer - Stephenie owns everything.**

**The Date**

Monday passed much the same as all the others had: I dropped Lilly off at playgroup, went to work, picked her up and went home.

Edward had gone to work early so Alice had dropped Vaila off. She seemed even nicer than she usually was which made me feel slightly nervous. It made me wonder if she knew something that I didn't, it was probably just that we were going on a date.

Unfortunately my boss had allowed me Tuesday off work so I could shopping with Rose. I slowly made my way to her house, dreading the trip that lay ahead of me. Rose was ready to go as soon as I opened the door.

"Can I at least see Archie before we go?" I asked as she dragged me down the path towards her car heading for the driver's seat.

"He's fast asleep, you can see him after we're finished shopping." She said waving it off. She had pulled out and was driving towards the shopping centre before I even had my seatbelt on.

"Calm down Rose, we have plenty of time."

"I know but we have so much to get and I haven't been on a good shopping spree for AGES!" Her eyes bugged out on the last word. I had two words for her _OVER DRAMATIC!_

I heaved a sigh and tried not to think about the torture I was putting myself through. Too soon for my liking we were parked in the car park and walking into the centre. Thankfully it was quite since it was through the week.

"Okay, first off we need undies and bras." Rose said looking at a list that had magically appeared.

"You came prepared?" For crying out loud, we were going clothes shopping not food shopping. This girl was too efficient for her own good.

"Like I told you, it's been a long time."

I let her walk me to La Senza. She grabbed a basket and started filling it up with all different coloured bra and pant sets, I walked behind her in a daze.

"Right to the changing rooms." She steered me in the direction of the cubicles. She handed over the basketful to the young girl who took them into a cubicle.

"If you have any problems just shout." She smiled sweetly.

"Thanks." I nodded at her and pulled the curtain over. "Right." I looked at the pile not knowing where to start.

"Try the yellow polka dot set first." Rose popped her head through the curtain.

She disappeared back into the corridor as I picked up the set. It didn't look too bad, the material wasn't sheer and the pants looked like they would cover most of my big butt. I put on the set and looked in the mirror pretty impressed with my reflection.

"Hurry up Bells, we'll be here all day if you take this long each time." She groaned from the other side of the curtain.

"I'm ready."

She peeked her head through the curtain to see me. She smiled and nodded. "That's a keeper. Now try on the green set."

This went on until I had tried on every set in the basket. By the end of it I was leaving with the yellow polka dot set, a blue silk set and a black and red lace set. As we made our way out of the shop Rose pulled out her list and crossed off the items.

"Now, we need tops." She said pulling me off in another direction.

It happened much the same as before. Rose filled the basket while I tagged along behind, tried on the clothes, Rose approved or disapproved them and I paid for the items that were left.

By noon I was absolutely knackered and wanted nothing more than to crawl into my bed and got to sleep. We went to a little café and had lunch, Rose phoned home to check on Archie to find he was fine and sleeping soundly.

"I enjoyed today, we need to do this more often."

"Huh, you wish. This wont be happening for a long, _long _time." I laughed as she pouted giving me puppy dog eyes.

I was glad when we got back in the car, sinking into the soft leather seat and closing my eyes as Rose drove us toward the playgroup centre to pick up Lilly. I stayed in the car and Rose collected Lilly.

"Hey sweetie, how was playgroup today." I asked as Rose buckled her into her seat.

"We tried cheese today but it was yucky so Vaila had mine." She screwed her nose up in disgust. Everyday they would try a different food which made my shopping go up every week with the new additions.

"So no cheese in this week's shopping?"

"NO!" She shouted so fast it made the two of us laugh.

We dropped Rose off at her house then went home much to Lilly's disgust. I hung up my new clothes and looked at the outfit Rose had picked for me and hung it up on the back of my door ready for tomorrow's date.

After I gave Lilly her dinner I ran her a bath and left her to soak for a while. I could hear her singing in the bath and couldn't help but smile at how content she was. I got her out and read her a story before bed.

--

As usual I woke up with Lilly jumping on the bed.

"Come on mommy, breakfast time!" She jumped down beside me and waited patiently for me to properly wake up and climb out of bed.

We had breakfast and got dressed before heading to playgroup. I was feeling a little nervous at knowing Edward would be inside, all the women swooning over him. When I walked in I wasn't wrong. Tyler's mother, Lauren, was slapping Edward's arm playfully giggling like a little school girl.

"Oh Edward, you are _so_ funny." She was all smiles and boobs and the worst thing was she was married!

"Yeah." Edward was trying to be polite but I could tell he was faking a smile as she threw her head back laughing. I walked over to them catching Edward's eye and saw a genuine smile appear on his face.

"Hi Edward."

"Bella, good morning." He smiled and I could feel my knee's go wobbly. Lauren turned to face me giving me daggers. If looks could kill I would've been lying as stiff as a board on the floor this very moment.

"Hello Lauren." I smiled politely to receive a grunt in reply.

"I was thinking about tonight, Alice said she would take the girls if you would like?" Lauren looked from me to Edward then back, baffled.

"I totally forgot about someone to look after Lilly, that would be great."

"Well if the two of you come over around say 5?"

"Sounds good to me."

"You could just pack an overnight bag for Lilly, save you taking her back home if she's sleeping by the time we get back."

"Okay then. I'll see you then." I waved goodbye to Lilly and turned to leave but Edward's hand grabbed my wrist.

"I'm looking forward to it." He leaned over and gave me a kiss on the cheek and whispered into my ear. "I couldn't resist doing that in front of her."

I looked beyond Edward to see Lauren's mouth slack and couldn't stop the laugh that left me.

"Oh Edward." I threw my head back and laughed dramatically.

He gave me quizzical look then saw Lauren's face and smiled broadly.

"See you later then?" He asked.

"Yeah." With that I left and went off to work leaving a smiling Edward and shocked Lauren and could help but laugh to myself.

Alice picked up Vaila in the afternoon sadly so I wouldn't see Edward until tonight. I couldn't stop thinking about him the whole afternoon and felt the need to just see him, his beautiful smile, gorgeous green eyes and tousled hair.

I was bouncing around the house trying to busy myself until it was time to get ready and go over to Edward's house. The house was spotless by the time I went through to have a shower and change.

I picked up the hanger my outfit was on and quickly got dressed. Rose had picked the black and red lace underwear set, a simple black dress that came to just above the knee, a cropped dark blue jacket and matching heels. I left my hair down and applied some bronzer and mascara.

"Lilly, grab your bag we're leaving in 5." I shouted from my bathroom and heard Lilly run up the stairs and back down.

"Ready." She shouted.

I put on my jacket and found Lilly sitting on the bottom step, shoes already on waiting eagerly for me. She smiled a toothy grin at me.

"You look real pretty."

"Thanks sweetie, you look pretty too." She smiled and took my hand out to the car.

Within a few minutes we were outside Edward's house and I could feel the nerves starting to kick in making me want to turn around and leave. I unbuckled Lilly and walked up to the house. Before I could knock on the door Alice opened the door smiling brightly.

"Oh Bella, you look lovely." I blushed at the compliment and thanked her.

"Vaila, Lilly's here." Vaila appeared seconds later grabbing Lilly's hand and running off upstairs no doubt to her bedroom.

Alice took me into the living room saying Edward would be ready in a minute. I sat down tentatively feeling like it was my first date, well it had been a good few years anyways. I wasn't waiting long when Edward appeared at the door looking as handsome as ever in a simple shirt and trousers. My imagination did him no justice at all.

"Ready to go?" I nodded and walked over to him. He kissed me sweetly. "You look stunning." He whispered in my ear making me shiver.

"Thanks." I murmured blushing tomato.

We said goodbye to the girls and left in Edward's Volvo. We pulled up to a small restaurant half an hour later. I knew as soon as we walked in that the place was expensive by the interior. Edward opened the door for me and took my hand as we walked over to our reserved table, taking my hand back in his when we sat down.

I couldn't help but look at him. He was so handsome he would put models to shame, I knew there and then that I wanted to be with him and was going to do my damn hardest to make it happen.

**I couldn't believe the amount of reviews I got for the last chapter, last time I checked it was 76! I have kept a record of what people wanted to happen with Bella and will let you know on the next chapter. I'm hoping I will get the same amount or even more reviews for this chapter it feels so happy to know that you all like the story and love to know your opinions on what you think should happen.**

**Thanks again **

**xxx**


	10. Knowing Me and Knowing You

**Disclaimer - Stephenie owns them all apart from the wee ones, their MINE!**

**Sorry I posted so late but I have been busy all day and this is the fastest I could put the chapter out. So for the Bella being pregnant vote, I'm sorry to inform some of you but Bella won't be getting pregnant it was pretty one sided by the end of all the reviews. Thanks for all voting though, much love!**

**Knowing Me and Knowing You**

Conversation flowed easily throughout dinner, not once was there an uncomfortable silence between us. Edward told me about his childhood, his mum had made him learn to play the piano when he was 6 and had learned to love it.

"So how did you meet Vaila's mother?" I asked tentatively not wanting to upset him but wanting to know. He looked thoughtful for a moment then spoke.

"When I was studying at university I was put on a blind date by a friend and it happened to be Jessica. We hit things off at first but things didn't stay nice for long. We only together for about 2 months when she found out she was pregnant, at first she wanted to get an

"I'm sorry." I took his hand, rubbing it trying to soothe him some what.

"It's not your fault, it's nobody's fault. We just weren't meant to be together and unfortunately Vaila ended up getting the short straw with only having a father." He smiled weakly.

"Well she has a great father." He smiled brightly at me making me swoon.

"So how 'bout you and Lilly's father?" He had the same hesitant look I had probably worn minutes before him.

"I had known Jacob since we were in nappies, our dad's were best friends so we were together every weekend. We were best friends until our last year in school when we mistook love for lust. We were loved each other but not in the intimate it should have been, we were more like siblings. When I fell pregnant Jacob freaked, he couldn't handle it, he said he didn't want the child and it broke my heart." My voice was barely a whisper.

"I'm sorry." Edward wiped away a tear I didn't even know was there.

"Anyways, Rose and Emmett had just moved into their new house and I decided to follow them and here I am today. Emmett and Rose have been like parents to her and she hasn't asked about her father once, not that it would make a difference I haven't heard from him since the day I left home." I shrugged off the anger that I felt course through my veins at his stupidity.

"Let's talk about something happier." I suggested having enough of the morbid stories we were sharing.

"How about we talk about us?" I nodded not thinking of a better subject.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, I was wanting to know if we could make us official. That I could call you my girlfriend so to speak and me your boyfriend? If it's too fast just say I don't want to rush you." He looked at me hopeful.

"I would like that but that means no flirting with Lauren." I added joking.

"That will not be a problem." He smiled looking relieved which made me chuckle.

We ordered pudding and spoke some more as we waited.

"Would it be too much to ask if you would stay the night?" I wanted to so badly but knew what would happen if I did and I didn't want that to happen.

"I don't think what would be the best of ideas at this moment. Maybe some time next week but I don't want us to rush into it and let the girls see just in case it doesn't work out and the girls are affected." He nodded looking dejected and my heart wrenched.

"It's not that I don't want to Edward, trust me I would love to. I just want to be a bit more quiet around the girls." I tried to reason more to myself than to him but he accepted it nodding his head.

"Yeah I know your right, I was just hoping you wouldn't have had such strong will power. Ever since the other night your all I can think about Bella, you fill my every thought, every mental image . . ."

"Bread and butter pudding?" The waiter broke Edward's confession much to both of our disgust.

"Thanks." I smiled as he placed the dish in front of me and I began to eat.

"Anyway, I don't want to come on too strong but I just can't help myself." I could feel the blush creep up on my cheeks.

"I feel similar but I just don't want to rush into a relationship a be so willing to throw myself out there when I have Lilly to think about too."

"I understand and will try to refrain from making it harder on you."

"Thanks." I smiled and swallowed another mouthful of pudding.

After we finished our meal, Edward paid and we left hand in hand back to his car. I offered him coffee back at my house but no funny business included. He laughed that gorgeous, velvet laugh and promised no funny business.

Edward had left after an hour of talking about nothing perticularily interesting. He had kissed me gently and pulled away. I instantly missed the contact and definetly wanted more but scolded myself for being so weak.

I knew from that night on that Edward was the one for me but I had to take it slowly but by God did I just want to rip his clothes off and have him all the time and keep him mine forever and ever.

I had fallen asleep with thoughts of Edward and he starred in my dreams making them all the more better than they usually were.

--

_Four weeks later_

Things had never been better, Edward and I had been on several dates and we had stayed over at each other's a few times. The girls now knew that we were dating and couldn't have been more excited about the fact. It seemed that every spare minute we had we spent with each other.

Alice and Jasper had also been becoming more serious as they began searching for their first place together. Alice had said what was the point in waiting around when she knew he was the one.

Rose and Emmett had taken to both Alice and Edward which had made things even better. Every weekend we would go to each other's house for a meal and catch up on what had happened throughout the week.

This week we were at my house, I had cooked us a roast chicken dinner with all the trimmings much to Emmett's approval. We were now sitting around the couches in my living room in our pairs. Lilly and Vaila were on the floor playing with a gurgling Archie as we chatted.

"So we found a small house just across the town." Jasper piped up wrapping his arm around Alice's shoulders.

"Really? That's great, when will you be moving?" Edward asked a little too excited for him.

"We have the house from tomorrow, so feel free to help me pack." Alice knew that Edward was wanting to get rid of her but would never help her pack. It would take weeks to pack all the clothes she had crammed into the small wardrobe over at Edward's.

"I'm sure Jasper will help you with that Alice, you know I have Vaila to look after." I tried not to laugh as he used his daughter as an excuse, a lame one at that.

"That's low Edward even for you, using your own flesh and blood like that." She scorned him shaking her head.

"I can easily take her for you." I piped up. Edward glared at me and Alice's face brightened.

"Oh that would be so kind of you Bella." Alice smiled menacingly at Edward as he shrunk down beside me.

"What did I do wrong?" Edward whispered in my ear in a whiney tone.

"You used your daughter as an excuse." I smiled wickedly at him.

"I hope you realise that I will have to think of a way for you to make it up to me now?" He said playfully which made me in turn blush crimson.

"Oh get a room!" Emmett boomed from across the living room at us.

This went on untill Archie fell asleep and the girls were starting to dose off on the floor. Edward was staying the night at mine so we said goodbye to out guests and carried the girls up to bed.

I quickly got changed and curled up with Edward on the sofa as he flicked through the channels. I was so content in us sitting here watching the TV rather than going out like a young couple would probably be doing. I could feel my eye's start to droop as Edward soothingly stroked my hair.

"Love?" Edward had become fond of calling me 'love' not that I ever disapproved, I loved the nickname.

"Yeah." I mumbled not bothering to open my eyes.

"Well I was going to ask you to make it up to me for punishing me with Alice but I will keep it for another time." I heard him click off the TV and lift me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face into his chest.

"Thank god 'cause I'm jiggered." I slurred.

"Well can I ask you a question instead?" He chuckled.

"Sure, go ahead." I waved at him as he laid me down and I crawled under the covers and scooted over to him.

"I don't want you to feel obligied to say yes or anything but I just wanted to know . . ." He hesitated.

"Just spit it out Edward." I snapped just wanting to go to sleep.

"Will you move in with me?"

I shot up suddenly feeling very awake and looked at him with open, wide eyes staring at him in disbelief.

**I hope you don't mind that I skipped a few weeks but I didn't thin they were really that necessary. I know this chapter is short but it's 2am and I can't keep my eyes open any longer. I apologise for any grammatical errors right now. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Laura :D**


	11. Decisions

**Disclaimer - I only own the wee ones ****L**

**It is such a nice day outside so I hope you guys appreciate this cause right now I'm sitting inside to write this chapter. I am now a proud mother of an adopted, fat, fluffy, lop eared bunny called Morag( after my mum much to her disgust!) so I have been spending a lot of time with her ****J**

**Decisions**

_WHAT?_ I screamed in my head. Did I just hear properly? Had he just asked me to move in with him?

"Bella?" Edward was wearing a worried expression, scanning my face for a reaction no doubt.

"Huh, yeah, erm . . . Did I just hear you properly?" I asked in disbelief.

"Well if you are referring to me asking you to come live with me then yes. I know it may seem too soon but I just want to be with you all the time. When I'm away from you it feels as if I'm missing an essential part of myself and only you can take the feeling away. I want to be with you every minute of everyday for the rest of my life, if you'll take me that is." He held my face in his hands and looked at me lovingly.

God damn I was the luckiest woman ALIVE! He wanted to live with me, Bella Swan holy mackerel this one hell of celebration. I did my little happy dance inside but kept stalk still on the outside.

"Please say something Love, I didn't mean to scare you it's just I don't know . . . I want to be with you so bad."

He knew the exact words to make a girl melt like a pool of goo right there and then. I couldn't help the ridiculously wide grin from gracing my face. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him eagerly with as much passion as I could. He chuckled and pulled me away panting slightly.

"I'll take that as a yes?" I nodded my head furiously as mashed our lips together again and snaked my hands up into his hair pulling slightly.

"Bella." Edward groaned into my mouth making me smile. His hands moved down to my hips as he pushed me back onto the bed gently and lay on top of me. His hands tugged at the waistband of my pyjama bottoms. I lifted my bottom off the bed as he pulled the material down in one swift motion our lips never leaving each other.

There was nothing for me to remove as Edward slept shirtless and he had hurriedly pulled off his trousers and made quick work of my top. We broke apart, panting heavily both as naked as the day we born staring at each other.

Edward's eyes travelled down my body and came back up to stop at my chest.

"So . . . Beautiful." He muttered in between kisses trailing from my collarbones down to my breasts. I moaned in pleasure lifting my body up to meet his not wanting there to be any space between us.

Missing the contacts of our lips I pulled his head up bringing his lips up to mine. I kissed my aggressively wanting more of him. I pushed my tongue against his lips as they opened and his tongue brushed against mine.

Edward leaned over to the bedside cabinet and opened the draw to pull out a condom. I had stocked up in both mine and Edward's house so there wouldn't be a repeat of our first time. He broke away quickly ripping off the wrapper and putting it on.

"Okay?" I could feel him right at my entrance teasing me. I nodded my head, biting my lip in anticipation ready for the delights that were to come.

He leant down and kissed me as he slid into me gently, filling me, making me feel whole. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he picked up speed and I felt the familiar knotting in my stomach. My breathing and heart rate picking up.

"Oh . . . God!" I moaned in delight.

"I love you." Edward whispered in my ear breathlessly just before I reached my peak. Edward groaned loudly and collapsed on top of me spent.

"I love you too." I whispered in his ear brushing the hair stuck to his sticky forehead. I felt his breathing even out as I lay awake stroking his hair. What had I just agreed to? I hadn't even considered Lilly and Vaila in the decision.

--

"Wakey, wakey." Lilly and Vaila sang from the bottom of the bed.

"Go away." I heard Edward groan and pull me closer to his chest. I chuckled and went to pull away from him when I realised we were both completely starkers underneath the covers.

"Go through to the kitchen and I'll make you some breakfast in a minute." I said shooing the girls out.

"Eggy bread?" The both asked in unison, hope shinning brightly in their eyes. I nodded my head as they smiled brightly and left the room.

"Edward." I groaned as he tightened his grip on me when I tried to pull away. He screwed his face up and pouted.

"Just a few more minutes, please." He unleashed his eyes on me knowing I couldn't resist them even if I tried. I huffed and lay back down as he smiled in triumph kissing my cheek.

"We need to talk about last night." I said.

"Do you regret it?" His eye's seemed to darken in rejection and his once content face looked upset.

"No, no that's not it, it's just we never considered the girls when I thought about it. I think we should ask them what they think about it. I don't want to rush Lilly into something if she isn't comfortable and the last thing I want to do is to pull her out of a place where she's comfort." His brow lifted and he mouthed an 'oh' in understanding.

"Yes, I totally agree with you. We shall go and ask them now." He jumped out of the bed and pulled on his boxers and t-shirt and felt me lying in bed totally baffled.

"Well I guess that solves the problem." I muttered as I pulled on my pyjamas and followed him out the door and into the kitchen. He had put the eggs on a plate for me to whisk and he got the pan ready. We always helped each other when making breakfast, though he never cooked he always seemed to burn it.

"Can I have 3 slices I'm hungry." Lilly chirped from the table.

"Of course you can." Edward replied smiling and received a toothy grin in return.

"Me too, daddy." Vaila added and Edward nodded.

I whisked the eggs adding some other things and got the bread out of the bread bin and took out a few slices.

"Pan's ready love." Edward was pouring the girls a glass of milk and sat down beside them.

They watched me as I flipped the slices of bread in the pan and dished them all out. The girls shovelled the food in their mouths as if they hadn't seen food in days.

"I think they have worms." I stated. "They have been eating non stop lately." Edward chuckled at me shaking his head.

"Their growing kids love. That's what they do, they need the energy, look at how much they burn." I suddenly felt stupid.

"Oh." I blushed slightly and took interest in my breakfast.

After we had all finished our breakfast, Lilly taking a 4th slice off of my plate. Edward looked to me as if waiting for permission to ask the girls. I nodded and he turned to the girls.

"Girls." The both turned toward Edward at the same time, it was kind of freaky the way they did things in time.

"Yeah." Vaila spoke looking curiously at Edward then to me.

"Well, last night me and Bella were talking about something and we wanted to know what you thought." The girls looked at each other then back to Edward. "Okay, last night I asked Bella if she and Lilly would like to come and live with me and Vaila."

The girl's eyes grew wide and they just stared at Edward, I held my breath waiting for their reaction. I looked at Edward worried but he smiled weakly at me. The next thing I heard a high pitched scream and looked at Lilly. She was bouncing up and down in her seat, Vaila quickly joined her screaming.

"I think they like the idea." Edward chuckled.

"Can we share a bedroom?" They both asked in unison, that was really starting to creep me out.

"If you want." Edward smiled at them and kissed their heads.

The girls ran off upstairs giggling and screaming. I looked to Edward to see him smiling at the girls retreating figures, total adoration in his eyes. He had totally take in Lilly acting like her father from the beginning and she relished his attention.

"So that's it settled, we just need to talk about when you're going to move in."

"What makes you think I want to move to yours, why can't we live here?" I asked slightly offended. There was nothing wrong with my house, it was smaller than his but I liked my house. Lilly had grown up here, she was settled here.

"I didn't mean to offend you, I just thought that it would be better to live at my house. I've just finished decorating it and it's bigger than yours just in case the family grows." My eyes bugged out.

"What?!" I nearly shouted making him laugh.

"I said 'in case' and it wouldn't be right this minute if we were to decide that." He smiled at me and I couldn't help but think of mini Edward's running about the place.

"What you thinking about?"

"Mini Edward's running about the place." I clapped my hand over my mouth in shock that I had just told him that. He smiled wickedly at me.

"Well we can practise every night until you see fit." He looked up at me through his lashes looking innocently sexy. I couldn't help but giggle, the effect he had on me was ridiculous but God did I love it!

"Oh get over yourself." I rolled my eyes as he came over to me and nuzzled my neck, sucking on the sensitive skin. I threw my head back and moaned, loving the feel of him on my skin, his breathing tickling the wet skin.

I heard the girls giggle and pulled Edward away from me. I got up and started clearing the table as Edward groaned and hit his head off the table in frustration.

"Mommy I need boxes to pack my dolls." Lilly appeared with Vaila hot on her heels both dressed but their hair in disarray.

"Don't worry honey, I'll go home and get some." He ruffled her hair as he walked passed them and into the bedroom appearing back a few minutes later fully dressed.

"I'll just nip home and pick up the boxes we still have from moving and come right back and we can start packing." I groaned at the though of having to pack all the junk that I had hoarded over the years.

"Fine." I muttered as I washed the dishes. He came over and gave me a kiss.

"I'll have to tell Alice I can't help her pack now, what a shame."

"So that's why you asked me." He chuckled and gave me another kiss before leaving.

**So no cliffy this time. Hope it was worth the wait. Review and tell me what you think.**


	12. The Joys of Packing

**Disclaimer - Stephenie owns it all**

**Thanks to all that reviewed, love you guys!**

**The Joys of Packing**

After Edward came back with a car full of boxes we begun the packing. The stress of it all was getting to me as the girls just shoved Lilly's belongings into random boxes not paying any attentions to my 'system'.

"Right, stop!" I yelled, the girls froze and Edward stopped. He looked at my frazzled expression and came over rubbing my shoulders.

"Relax love." He whispered soothingly.

"I can't take it. My system is going all to pot, I think I'm going to phone Rose and see if she can look after the girls for a while." I got up from the floor and phoned Rose. Thank god she didn't have any plans and sent Emmett to come pick them up.

"Uncle Em is coming to pick the two of you up and go to their house for a while." The girls cheered and grabbed their jackets.

They sat patiently on Lilly's bed watching me try to sort out the mess they had created. Vaila was concentrating on something, her brow creasing making me look identical to Edward. She then leaned over and whispered something to Lilly, who then frowned and shrugged her shoulders.

"Mom."

"Yep." I answered still rifling through Lilly's belongings.

"Is uncle Em Vaila's uncle too?" She asked curious.

"I never had an uncle before." Vaila looked at me sadly.

"Sure he is." She gave me a toothy grin and bounced a little, eventually calming down.

"So auntie Ali is your auntie too." Vaila told Lilly and she smiled brightly.

"She won't be so happy when Alice makes her go on shopping trips for hours on end." Edward whispered to me not letting them hear.

"Please don't tell me she a shopaholic." I groaned, Edward nodded solemnly. "Rose is one too, she always takes Lilly shopping. I on the other hand detest it, I would rather do _this_ than shop anyday." I spat the words out.

"Hel-o-ho!" Emmett shouted from downstairs.

"Coming uncle Em." The girls shouted back in unison as she both jumped off the bed and ran downstairs hand in hand.

I followed the girls downstairs with Edward right behind me. The girls skipped the last few steps and leaped into Emmett's waiting arms. He growled at them as they squirmed in delight at the attention.

"How are we today?" He asked them as they panted breathless from giggling.

"Fine thank you, uncle Em." Vaila responded with a smile. Emmett stopped and looked at Vaila, a massive grin on his face as he looked at us.

"So what do I owe the pleasure of their company today?" He asked putting the girls down.

"Well . . ." I felt Edward's arm wrap around my waist and pull me to him.

"I asked Bella to move in with me and she said yes." Emmett's eyes bugged out and his smile broadened.

"Congrats Bells!" He bellowed and grabbed me in a bear hug squishing the breath out of me. He spun me around and put me back beside Edward. I leaned into him a little off balance.

"Can you do that to me?" Lilly jumped up and down, her hands pleading.

"Later on Lil." He ruffled her hair. "Congrats to you too, man." He put his arm out and Edward took it in a firm hand shake.

"Thank you." He replied smiling.

"Wait till I tell Rose." He exclaimed. "Oh, I finished your car Bells so I drove it over and I'll take Rose's home."

"Sure, I'll just get the keys." I grabbed them from the bowl in the kitchen and handed them over. "Thanks for fixing it up."

"No problemo." He gave me a hug and left with the girls skipping circles around him.

We waited until they got in the car and waved goodbye at the disappearing car. I sighed as I closed the door, Edward's arms snaked around my waist pulling me back into his warm chest.

"Why don't we have a break." He whispered as he nibbled on my collarbone. I closed my eyes and focused on his lips travelling across my skin but I knew if we carried on we would have no packing done and the girls would be back.

"No Edward." I tried to sound forceful but it came out whiney.

"Would you like me to stop?" He sucked on my skin making me throw my head back in pleasure.

"No . . . yes, we have to pack." I stepped forward instantly missing his warmth. He growled and pulled me back.

"Come on." He purred and it took all of my will power not to let him get is way.

"No." I groaned and pulled away again but he never pulled me back. I walked up to Lilly's room to finish packing her stuff and heard Edward let out a frustrated groan.

Eventually Edward came up and helped me pack up Lilly's room. When we were finished with her packing we were half way through started mine when the girls came back.

"MOM!" Lilly shouted as she stomped through the front door.

"I'm in here." I shouted from my bedroom floor surrounded with boxes. I had finished the clothes and was now onto photos, ornaments and knick knacks that I had held onto throughout the years.

Lilly bounded through the door looking flushed, Vaila and Rose trailing in behind her. I cowered away when I saw the glare I was getting from Rose.

"Thanks for taking the girls, Rose, it was very kind of you." Edward gave Vaila a hug and turned to Lilly with open arms waiting for a hug which she gladly gave him.

"Your welcome, they were no bother." She smiled sweetly then turned to me. "Could I speak to you for a minute?"

"Sure." I stayed in my spot on the floor hoping that would suffice but I was wrong.

"In the kitchen if you don't mind." Uh-oh was all I could think. _I'm screwed._ I gulped and pulled myself up off the floor and followed her out of the room. Before we even reached the kitchen Rose swivelled on her heel.

"When were you planning on telling me you were moving in with him?" She jabbed her ruby red, perfectly manicured nail into my chest several times.

"Ouch." I rubbed my chest. "He only asked me last night and then we started packing and I was stressed and it totally it skipped my mind when I phoned. Sorry." I looked down at my feet too scared to look at her in the eye.

She sighed heavily and to my surprise wrapped me in a hug.

"I'm glad for you Bella but I just think it's awful fast, don't you think?" I knew she was right but I loved Edward and wanted to spend every minute I had with him.

"I know it's fast but it just feels so . . . Right. I don't expect you to understand but it feels like I've known him for years not weeks. I wouldn't rush into something like this with Lilly if I thought it wasn't right." She sighed again.

"If you think it's right." I nodded silently. "Well I guess congratulations is in order." She smiled at me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Rose." We pulled apart, smiling.

"So, need help packing?" She rubbed her hands together.

"Actually that would be great, do you think Emmett would mind me stealing you for a few hours?"

"He probably won't even notice I'm gone." She waved it off and walked into my bedroom stopping to look. "What do you need me to do?"

"Well I just have to pack up my toiletries and stuff like that then I'm finished in here. I suppose you could go start in the living room?"

"On it boss." She saluted me and walked out with the girls following.

"Cane we help you aunt Rose?" Vaila asked, she whispered something in Rose's ears making her laugh.

"Sure you can, you can put all the CDs and DVDs in a box for me, okay?" They nodded their heads and left with her.

I went through to the bathroom and gathered up all the products I had in the shower and the counter and threw them in a box, I so wasn't in the mood for being tidy now. I carried on packing while Edward taped up the boxes, labelled them and moved them into the lobby.

"Finished." I sighed and lay down on the bed absolutely exhausted. Then a thought hit me. "Edward?" I called.

"Yeah?" He poked his head through the door.

"What are we going to do about all my furniture, I want to take some of it with me?"

"Why don't we keep this house for the moment, with the furniture you don't mind leaving and we can rent it out?"

"That's a great idea." He smiled brightly at me. "And here I thought you were just a sexy doctor." He chuckled at that, shaking his head as he left.

I went through and helped Rose with the packing in the living room. I sent her home after an hour and we finished a short while after she left. I sat back against the sofa and closed my eyes. I was totally drained now, with all the stress and packing.

"How about you stay at mine tonight, we can pick up an Indian on the way home and move everything in tomorrow?" He offered and by this point I would have done anything as long as there was a bed at the end.

"Yeah, fine with me."

Edward phoned the Indian and put a few boxes with our essentials in the car for tomorrow while I strapped in the girls. I couldn't wait for night to come so I could go to bed but groaned at the thought of all the moving that would happen tomorrow.

**I know it's nothing exciting but drama will be coming soon I promise. Can you guess what it will be? You'll just have to be patient and wait! **

**Review and tell me what you think**

**Laura ****J**


	13. Saying Goodbye

**Disclaimer - Stephenie owns it all ****L**

**Saying Goodbye**

Alice had graciously moved her essentials into her new home and was staying there tonight giving Edward and I the house, with the girls too.

I barely ate my dinner, I was too exhausted to be interested in the food sitting in front of me. Edward shot me a worried look.

"I'm just too tired to eat." He accepted the excuse and got stuck into his own.

The girls had taken Lilly's box upstairs and had no doubt emptied the entire contents on the floor and made a complete mess. I looked at the clock hanging above the fireplace and noticed it was only 8 o'clock, there was no way I was going to last any longer.

"Go to bed, I'll put the girls to sleep." I looked over at Edward to see him smiling, I raised my eyebrow.

"What you laughing at?" I questioned slightly irritated.

"You just look cute when your tired, that's all." I blushed making him smile wider and chuckle lightly. "Go on Love." He nodded his head in the direction of the bedroom.

"G'night." I walked over and gave him chaste kiss and left for the bedroom.

As soon as my head it the pillow I was out for the count and dreaming happily about my own personal sexy man.

I woke up at some point through the night, roasting hot under the thick duvet. Edward's chest was pressed up against me, the warmth emitting from his chest was making my nightdress stick to my back. I wiggled my way from his embrace and slipped out into the kitchen to get a drink of water.

"Ur, ing, smfr." Edward's face scrunched up, his hand tried to find me.

"I'm just nipping to get a drink." I told him kissing his forehead lightly. His face relaxed and he rolled over falling back asleep.

I quickly poured a glass of water and downed the glass in seconds and poured another taking it back through with me. I slipped under the covers, throwing the duvet off. Edward had fallen fast asleep and didn't reach for me when I climbed in. I felt a little disheartened that he never noticed. I scooted over to him, placing my arm around his waist and gave his shoulder a kiss.

"Love you." I whispered before closing my eyes and falling back asleep.

--

I felt myself coming to, I rolled over and tried to fall back asleep. I rolled onto a cold spot on the bed and stretched my arm out trying to find Edward in hopes of him warming me up and making the whole wake up process better.

"Edward?" I murmured, no reply.

I cracked an eye open to see the bed empty, I frowned and scrambled out of bed to see where he was. Bathroom, no. Living room, no. Kitchen, no. By the time I checked the media room I was starting to get slightly frightened. I ran up the stairs two at a time, amazingly not falling and swung open Vaila's room.

"Lilly? Vaila?" I let out a strangled shout, I could feel my throat beginning to close up, my heartbeat pick up and my breathing quicken.

I scrambled downstairs when I heard the front door open. My vision was blurred from the tears that were falling down my face. I felt relief wash over me at the sight of Lilly walking through the door, her backpack dragging behind me.

"Morning mommy." She smiled brightly at me until she saw my face. "Why are you crying?" She asked scared.

"Nothing at all sweetie, I just got a bit of a fright." I snatched her up into my arms and squeezed her as if it were the last time I would ever get to hold her.

"Mommy." She giggled. "You're squishing me."

"Sorry." I mumbled and loosened my hold not letting her go down. Vaila skipped in the door and Edward followed, I put Lilly down and stood in front of Edward glaring at him. His smile instantly disappeared when he saw my face.

"Morning love." He said with a weak smile.

"Morning? Morning! Where the hell have you been?" I prodded his chest as hard as I could. "I wake up to find you, Lilly and Vaila gone. Do you know how scared I was, waking up and not knowing where my child was?" I could feel the tears start all over again.

"I'm sorry but . . ."

"No buts Edward! I was worried, no note or anything." He smiled at me and walked off toward the bedroom. "Don't you walk away from me when I'm talking to you!" I stomped after him.

I watched as he walked over to the bed and reached over.

"Did you not notice this?" He held up a piece of paper and walked over to me with it, handing it to me. I snatched it out his hand and read the elegant script.

_Have taken the girls over to the house to start moving the boxes, wont be long._

_Be safe_

_Edward_

God did I feel like an idiot right now.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled.

"It's fine, love." He chuckled and hugged me. He kissed the top of my head and wiped away the drying tears on my cheeks.

"Are you okay, mommy?" Lilly asked from the doorway.

"Mom woke up and didn't know we had gone, she just got a little scared." Edward explained to them. I closed my eyes and snuggled into his chest. I felt little arms wrap around both of my legs and looked down to see Lilly and Vaila hugging my legs tightly.

"Sorry we scared you." Vaila looked up apologetically.

"No, it's fine sweetie your daddy left me a note and I just didn't see it." I picked her up and gave her a hug. She wrapped her arms around my neck so tightly and buried her head in the crook of my neck.

Edward's arms left my waist as he picked up Lilly and we all looked at each other all smiling brightly.

"We're like a big, happy family!" Lilly exclaimed. Edward and I both laughed at that causing Lilly to get confused.

"I suppose we are." I laughed and couldn't help but smile wider at all four of us being a family.

"So you're my daddy now." Edward nodded his head and Lilly leapt higher in his arms and wrapped her arms around Edward.

"Will you be my mommy?" Vaila looked at me with her big green eyes unsure of what my answer would be.

"Sure, sweetie."

She gave the same reaction Lilly did but wouldn't let go.

"I always wanted you to be my new mommy." She whispered in my ear and I couldn't stop the tears that fell. Edward looked at me worried but I gave him a watery smile and hugged Vaila back.

"Let's leave mom to get dressed." Edward looked at me smiling when he said 'mom' and I felt a stupid grin come across my face. He took Vaila out of my arms and walked out of the room leaving me to get ready.

I quickly showered and rummaged through my box of clothes pulling out a pair of joggers and a hoodie. I tied my hair back and walked through to the girls and Edward, they were sitting in the living room playing a game of eye spy. The girls weren't very good at it but tried their hardest to play along. I leaned against the door frame and smiled as I watched Edward interact with Lilly. He treated them equally, giving them both the same amount of attention and love.

"I spy with my little eye, something beginning with curly c." Edward said as the girls scanned the room.

"Carpet." They turned to see me.

"You win." Edward got up and gave me a kiss.

"Gross!" Lilly and Vaila screamed making faces. I leaned into Edward feeling the blush come on. God even Lilly and Vaila could make me blush.

"Why don't we go finish off the packing before I change my mind." The girls cheered and jumped off the couch.

"I took all the boxes over that we had already packed. I also phoned and hired a van to take over your furniture."

"God I love you." Edward laughed and kissed my forehead sweetly.

We had nearly finished the packing by 6 only stopping for lunch and dinner. Emmett and Rose had come over and helped us move the boxes and furniture. We had decided to leave most of the furniture and household products for whoever rented the house from us. I decided to call it night since the girls would have to get up for playgroup in the morning, I would come back here after picking them up and try to finish of the packing.

"Right we're off." Rose came over and gave me a kiss and hugged Edward and the girls.

"Bye aunt Rose, bye uncle Em, bye Archie." The girls sang in unison, Emmett gave them a freaked out stare and Rose laughed.

"Get used to it, Em, they do it all the time." I laughed.

"So cute." Rose said looking at them.

We waved them goodbye and loaded up the van and Edward's car with the boxes and furniture. I drove Edward's car with the boxes while the girls opted to go in the van with Edward. We carried the furniture into the house and left the boxes until the girls were in bed.

We had decided that since the girls were going to share a room we would move them into Alice's bedroom when she had moved out as it was bigger. I had just sat down, Edward plonking himself beside me when Alice walked in the door with Jasper.

"Hey guys." Alice walked in and gave us both a kiss.

"Hey." We both replied back getting a salute from Jasper.

"How's the moving going?" I asked Alice, she beamed at me.

"Great! I love it. I found so many outfits I had forgotten about so I get to wear them all over again!" I rolled my eyes at her. "I'm nearly finished, surprisingly. Should be finished tomorrow, I just came to pick up the rest of the boxes I've packed then I'll stay at the house."

"Crikey Alice, that was fast."

"I know, Jazz is a great help though." She pecked him on the cheek as he smiled bashfully. They made such a cute couple.

"Right, well we better get the boxes and leave, I have work in the morning." Jasper got up taking Alice with him. We helped them carry the boxes into the car and waved goodbye as they drove off.

"Let's get to bed, I'm knackered." Edward spoke at my ear pulling me into the house.

"I second that."

--

I woke up to Edward kissing me and I must admit it was the best alarm, ever.

"Hmm, good morning." I smiled at him as he kissed me fully on the lips.

"Good morning, love."

This went on for a while until I realised that the girls hadn't come bouncing in to wake us. I pulled away from Edward to read the clock and saw I was late.

"Shit." I breathed and scrambled out of bed and dressed quickly. "GIRLS!" I shouted as I buttoned up my only crease-free shirt.

Thankfully we managed to get the girls up, dressed and fed in time for playgroup. Work passed by too fast for my liking, it felt like I had only been working an hour when I glanced at the clock to see I had finished 10 minutes ago.

"Bye Ang." I called as I walked out the front door and over to my car not waiting for a reply.

The girls were waiting patiently for me in the hall, sitting on the bench holding hands. They smiled brightly when I walked into view and ran over, crashing into me. I staggered back a little taken aback by their sheer force.

"Let's go finish this packing at last." I said as we walked out to the car and I buckled them in.

The girls played quietly as I finished packing up the last of the stuff that was coming with us and gave the house a quick clean.

Edward walked in just as I was polishing the living room, looking tired.

"Hard day?" He nodded and gave me a kiss.

"Very." He sat down on the couch and closed his head. I finished the polishing and heard slight snoring and found Edward fast asleep on the couch. I felt bad waking him up but had to once all the boxes were put in the car and the girls were strapped in.

"Honey." I shook him gently trying not to scare him. He grunted and groggily opened his eyes. "I've finished the packing and we need to get the girls home for dinner."

"Yeah." He pulled himself up off the couch and stretched his arms up yawning.

I looked around the house once last time. This had been my home for so long, it was a familiar surrounding for myself and Lilly.

"Come on, love." Edward tugged my arm. I let him pull me out the house.

"Bye." I whispered as we walked down the path and closed the gate.

**The move is over, at last! So the drama will be starting within the next few chapters. I'm working a double shift tomorrow so don't know if I'll get a chapter out but I will try and type it tonight so it's ready for tomorrow. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, feel free to drop a review.**

**Laura xx**


	14. Bullies

**Disclaimer - I wish I owned Twilight but I don't (sigh)**

**Bullies**

I couldn't believe it, I had moved in with Edward. It hadn't really hit me until I saw all of our belongings and furniture throughout his home. It had been two days since we had officially moved in.

Alice had moved out yesterday and we had started to decorate her room for the girls, thankfully the room was white so the girls picked paint and we started. They had picked out fluorescent pink and bright green but Edward and I had managed to persuade them on pastel colours.

"I love my new room." Lilly said, covered in spots of pale green.

"Good, 'cause I wasn't going to change the colour." Edward chuckled at me but kept on painting.

"I'm hungry." Vaila whined, she was brushing the same yellow patch over and over.

"I'll go finish dinner." I had put some stew in the slow cooker in the morning, so that I could come straight home and try to finish the painting and not worry about dinner. The girls followed me down and Edward stayed up.

"Yummy." Vaila inhaled the smell as she stepped into the kitchen. "When will it be ready?"

"I just need to boil some potatoes then it will be ready." She nodded her head and went through to the living room and switched on the TV.

I put the pan of potatoes on the hob and left them to boil.

"Dinner." I shouted, draining the potatoes and mashing them. I plated the girls and set them on the table in their usual places and poured them a glass of milk.

"Thank you." They both sang before digging into their meals.

I lifted a large plate for Edward and placed at the top of the table and got my own. Edward skipped down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Something smells good." He kissed the top of my head as he passed me and sat down to eat. "Tastes good too." He commented through a mouthful.

"Thanks."

The girls filled us in on what had happened at playgroup. Jonathon, Lauren's son, had picked his nose grossing out the girls, they had tried red, green and yellow peppers for snack and they had played castles in the sand pit.

Edward and I carried on painting after the girls were in bed and managed to finish the first coat by 10pm. Edward cleaned off the brushes and I slipped into bed and picked up a book to start reading. I felt the book being pulled out of my grasp and opened my eyes to see Edward prying it out.

"Ugh, I must have fallen asleep." I rubbed my eyes and let go of the book.

Edward stripped down to his boxers and climbed in beside me. I curled up against him, my head resting on his warm chest, his heart beat lulling me to sleep.

"Goodnight love." He whispered and kissed my head.

"Goodnight." I mumbled.

--

I had managed to get up on time this morning and not let Edward distract me. He had left early for work giving me a brief kiss goodbye as he dashed out the door.

The girls were going on a trip to the nearby fire station to learn about fire safety, so had decided to wear their wellies and waterproof jackets just in case they got wet from the hose. They came down the stairs ready for a monsoon.

When I walked in to the centre with the girls on either side of me holding one of my hands I saw Lauren was glaring at me as she whispered something to one of the other mothers and threw her head back laughing. I couldn't help the paranoia seep through me, I felt the mother's eyes on me as I kissed the girls goodbye.

"So, you and Edward Cullen." I looked up to see Lauren was beside me, looking at me like a piece of crap on the sole of her shoe.

"Yes." I stated meekly, feeling my confidence shrivel away.

"Why is he with someone like _you_?" She sneered, making me feel even more insignificant then usual. I ignored her comment. "Well, they say beauty is in the eye of the beholder." She laughed, throwing her hair back. "You should see if her needs his eyes tested."

I could feel the hot tears begin to surface and blinked them away furiously. There was no way I was letting her see the effect she had on me. She was nothing more than a bully and would feed off my tears.

"Bye girls." I waved to them and quickly walked away from Lauren. Her laugh following me out the door.

I climbed into the car and started the engine as I felt the tears fall freely. They burned my cheeks, I scolded myself for letting her have that kind of effect on me. I just wished I could stand up to her and show her the confident me, I would boot her arse to Japan and back!

I had lost concentration on the road, only picturing Lauren's ugly, distorted face as she laughed at me. More of a cackle, the witch that she was.

The next thing I knew, I felt an impact hit my body. I clamped my eyes closed as I felt the car jolt to the side and the loud crash as it halted to a stop. I smelt the familiar scent of salt and rust, blood. It ran down my face, a warm liquid trail as it dripped into my mouth making me gag and close it tightly.

"HELP! Call an ambulance!" I heard someone shout in a strangled voice.

I felt a searing hot pain course through me coming from my abdomen, I put my hands to my stomach to try and stop the pain. I looked down at my stomach and tried not to throw up at the large piece of metal protruding from my stomach.

Lilly, was all I could think about as I fought the unconsciousness that came over me. What would happen to Lilly?

**I know this is super short but I wanted to get something out, I feel bad but at least it's something. Dramatic enough for you? **

**I was wondering for the next chapter if you would like it in Edward's POV? It would be a one off as I want it to be all Bella POV. Anyway tell me and if a few want Edward then Edward it shall be.**

**Thanks, Laura**

**xxx**


	15. A & E

**Disclaimer - Stephenie owns Twilight**

**I couldn't get over the amount of reviews, 98! Took me ages to reply to all of you, but it was totally worth it. Anyway most of you asked for Edward's POV so you got it. Just remember that this is a one-off so slurp up all the Eddieness 'cause it's all you're getting. ****J**

**A & E**

**Edward POV**

I loved waking up with Bella next to me, the way she curled up against my chest keeping me warm, like my very own personal blanket. I smiled, my eyes still closed and deeply inhaled the scent of Bella, a gorgeous floral smell. Freesias was what she smelt like.

"Love?" I whispered gently, kissing her head softly.

"Hrmph." She groaned and screwed up her face.

"You need to get up." I rubbed her cheek until she cracked an eye open and smiled groggily up at me.

"Morning." She mumbled and snuggled in closer to me. She stayed still for a few more minutes then pushed away from me. I instantly missed the warmth of her body against mine.

Bella got the girls up while I jumped in the shower. I had to go into work early today in hopes of getting off early so I could finish the girl's bedroom. I grabbed a piece of freshly buttered toast and gave Bella and the girls a quick kiss before leaving.

"Bye." The girls sang as I waved my hand behind my back.

I managed to get to work within an hour beating the rush hour traffic. I walked through the automatic front doors and nodded to the receptionist. She smiled and bid me a good morning as I walked through to the staff room. Hardly anyone had come in yet so I started quickly on the charts I had to write up on.

"Morning Mr Cullen." I cringed at the sickly sweetness of her voice. I put on a fake smile and turned to face her.

"Good morning Tanya." I made quick work of the last chart and left her at the nurse's station.

"Bye." She called as I walked away. I didn't bother turning back, I just waved.

The morning passed slowly, I was in A&E all morning and it had been very quiet compared to the last few days.

I heard the swoosh of the doors opening and eagerly looked up at my next patient. A small boy came in in his mother's arms, holding his arm gingerly. He looked familiar but I couldn't place him.

"Oh, hi Edward." For the second time today I cringed inwardly, Lauren was waving at me. I waved back and quickly turned and walked down the corridor.

God, of all the people, why her? I groaned and waited for her to get a cubicle for her son so I could attend to them. Tanya skipped over and handed me a clipboard with Jonathon's medical records. I flicked through them seeing if he had had any previous injuries, nope first time.

"Cubicle 13." I walked over with Tanya by my side, her hand briefly touched mine as it swayed. She smirked at me, I pulled my hand up pretending to scratch it and kept it there. I pulled the curtain at cubicle 13 and was greeted by Lauren.

"Hello Lauren, Jonathon." I nodded my head.

"Hi Edward, Jonathon had a little fall at playgroup." She rolled her eyes. "Kids will be kids." She laughed.

"Huh, yeah. So what happened?" I walked over to Jonathon who was sitting on the bed. He wrapped his good arm across his bad one.

"Fell off the monkey bars." He whispered.

"Well, let me just have a look and see what I can do." I slowly reached forward to take a look at his arm. He leant back trying to get away from me.

"Oh, don't be such a softie Jonathon." Lauren rolled her eyes at him as tears built up in his sad eyes.

"I promise that I'll make your arm better but I need to look at it first, okay?" He nodded his head reluctantly and unwrapped his arm.

"Ouch." He squeaked as I gently applied some pressure at his wrist.

"Sorry. It's definitely broken, well set up an x-ray and see the damage. Tanya." She nodded her head and walked out to go get everything ready for the x-rays.

I lifted him off the bed and took his hand in mine.

"We're just going to go get a x-ray, do you know what they are?" He shook his head as we quietly walked down the corridor. "Well, it takes a picture of your bones so I can see where you have broken your arm and how bad it is."

"Cool." He smiled, I laughed at him. _Boys will be boys _I thought to myself.

He sat still for me when I took the x-rays. Lauren came with us, ogling me making me feel dirty. We were awkwardly silent, not having anything to talk about.

"Finished." I opened the door as Jonathon jumped down from the table and held his arm close to his chest.

"That didn't hurt."

"Good." I took his hand again and we walked back to his cubicle. "I'm just going to get your x-rays and will be back to show you them." He and Lauren nodded as I stepped out and drew the curtain.

The x-rays would take at least 20 minutes to develop so I quickly took a bathroom break before collecting them. Doctor Watson was pulling on his jacket as I walked through the staff room to the toilet.

"Off for lunch?" I asked.

"No, the wife has a dental appointment and the car broke down. Told her to buy a new one but oh no, women know best." He shook his head.

"Good luck with that one." I chuckled and went to the bathroom.

I stopped by and picked up Jonathon's x-rays on my way back. I took them out of the folder and held them up to the light. He had most definitely broken his radius and had a hairline fracture to his wrist.

"Back again." I smiled at Jonathon as I walked through and switched on the light box to show him his x-rays.

"Do I get to see my bones?" He asked excited, I nodded and stuck the x-rays onto the box. I pointed to the split in his bone.

"Do you see that dark line?" He nodded his head. "That is where you broke your arm and down here, there is a tiny little line, it's called a hairline fracture."

"So is it bad?" Lauren looked at the x-ray totally baffled.

"Well the break is clean so it should heal well as for the small fracture it's mostly superficial. He'll need a cast on to keep the bone aligned so it heals properly."

"How long will that take?" Lauren groaned, god what a sympathetic mother.

"Should be no longer than half and hour." I turned to Jonathon. "What colour would you like your cast to be? We have nearly every colour."

"Could I have blue, it's my favourite."

"I'm sure we can manage that." I smiled down at him.

Within 20 minutes Jonathon's arm had been cast and a further 10 minutes for it to set. I knocked the hardened plaster.

"You're good to go. I'll let you see your way out."

"Thank you." Jonathon sang twisting his arm looking at his plastered arm in awe.

"Your more than welcome." I laughed and left them.

There was still no other patients that had come in so I decided to take my lunch break. I went over to the nurse's station, Tanya was sitting at the computer reading a magazine. I cleared my throat and she jumped to attention.

"I'm just off for my lunch, call me if there is anything you can't deal with." She nodded her head and sat back down shuffling papers trying to look busy. I rolled my eyes and went for my break.

I bought a chicken sandwich from the cafeteria when my pager went off. I groaned and put down my sandwich, chewing I read the message.

_Road accident victim coming in 30_

"No lunch for me then." I muttered bitterly. I binned the sandwich and walked down to emergency.

Tanya was sitting bouncing in her seat.

"Please don't tell me you're excited about the patient coming in?" I asked disgusted.

"To right, s'been boring all day. Of course I'm gonna get excited when a bit of drama is coming." She spoke eagerly.

"It's someone who's hurt." I said baffled.

She just waved me off and prepped up the trauma room. Hannah, the nurse in charge came charging through making Tanya work faster.

"Heard any news on the patient coming in?"

"No, just that it was a car accident."

The sirens of the ambulance sounded the patients arrival. All three of us jogged to the front doors. Johnny, the paramedic on staff came bursting through the doors.

"We got a female, early twenties. Car collided into right side of car causing the victim to get crushed. Right leg is most definitely broken, large wound to lower abdomen, may have hit lower part of the kidney, head trauma. Pulse was weak but has been stabilised but she's unconscious." I nodded as we walked out to the ambulance taking in all the information.

"Here we go sweetie." Audrey jumped out the back of the ambulance and pulled the stretcher out and down.

I froze on the spot as the stretcher rolled towards me and I saw the victim.

"Bella." I croaked out. I felt my throat close up and everything went still as if time had slowed down.

"Edward?" Hannah waved her hand in front of me. "Do you know her?" I nodded and could feel tears well up and my heart begin to shatter.

"She's, she's my girlfriend." My voice was strangled.

"Come on, we'll get her fixed up. She'll be fine." She pushed me forward, following the stretcher. I appreciated her unsympathetic self as she pushed me inside.

We lifted Bella off the stretcher and onto a bed and began.

"Start an IV Tanya. Hannah you stop the bleeding." I felt like a robot, I couldn't let my emotions get in the way right now.

I lifted up her shirt to assess her wound, thankfully her kidney was intact. I put pressure on her stomach, feeling to see if there were any internal bleeding or wounds, none. I let out a sigh of relief.

I sewed up her wound quickly and helped Hannah. Her head wound wasn't too deep, mostly superficial. Hannah stopped the bleeding and put a dressing on her head. I went to her leg, cutting up her trousers.

I sucked in a breath at the white bone protruding out of her skin. I grabbed her leg on either side of the break and quickly pulled and realigned the bone. Tanya quickly cleaned up her leg as I bandaged it up then put on plaster.

After we had stabilised her, I remembered the girls.

"Will you stay with her?" I asked Hannah, she nodded and I dashed to the phone dialling Rose. She answered quickly.

"Hello, Rosalie McCarty."

"Hi Rose, it's Edward." I panted.

"Hi?" She sounded sceptical.

"Bella has been in an accident." I heard her gasp but carried on. "We've stabilised her but could you pick up the girls for me?"

"Of course, I'll bring the straight there. What happened?" I knew by the sound of her voice that she was crying.

"A car went into the side of the car, I'll tell you when you get here."

"Okay." With that she hung up and I ran back to Bella.

We wheeled her into a secluded room, I dragged the plastic chair toward her bed and sat down. I took hold of her hand and rubbed it gently and watched her. She was heavily dosed with morphine so would most likely sleep through the day but there was no way I was leaving her for one minute.

"Edward." I turned to see Hannah. "I've called in Dr Harrison to cover."

"Thanks."

She left me then.

I gently swept the hair off of her face, minding the small cuts covering her face. The bruising was starting to appear.

I don't know how much time passed as I sat with my angel, watching her chest rise and fall, her eyes flutter and fingers twitch. I spoke to her constantly, telling her to wake up and how much I loved her.

"Mommy?" I spun around to see Lilly and Vaila holding hands at the door, fat tears rolling down their cheeks. I held out my arms as the girls climbed up onto my lap and cried. I didn't notice Rose, Emmett, Archie, Alice and Jasper come in the room and didn't acknowledge them.

"When will she wake up?" Vaila asked sniffling.

"Soon, honey, soon."

And I couldn't wait till I saw those chocolate brown eyes look at me, telling me that everything was going to be okay.

There was no way I was going to get her to leave me. No way what so ever. She was mine, my angel and I was going to make sure she was mine forever and I would protect her from the minute she woke up.

**I made it extra long for the short chapter last night. I tried my best with the medical terms so if it's wrong I apologise. Hope you all enjoyed please review and tell me what you thought.**

**Laura xx**


	16. Stuck With Me

**Disclaimer - Stephenie owns Twilight**

**Stuck With Me**

I felt myself start to wake up. I opened my eyes slowly and squinted at the sudden brightness clamping my eyes shut straight away, my head thumped aggressively. I lifted my hand up to hold my forehead but felt a tugging on the back of my hand.

"Ugh." I groaned.

"Bella." I heard Edward's groggy voice call out to me. I felt his hand on the side of my face, rubbing my cheek soothingly.

"Hey." I mumbled weakly, trying to crack open an eye and see his beautiful face.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like crap." I laughed but quickly stopped at the shooting pains in my side.

"Take it easy, you have to heal up."

_Heal up? _I opened my eyes fully and took in my surrounding. I was lying in bed with Edward sitting by my side. The room was stark white with a TV on the wall and a small wardrobe, a bedside unit and a couple of plastic chairs. I was in a hospital, my brow furrowed in confusion.

"What happened?!" I was starting to panic, I started gasping for breath, ignoring the pain in my ribs.

"Sshh, Sshh." Edward whispered soothingly, pulling my face so we were looking eye-to-eye. "You were in a car accident, an old man took a heart attack behind the wheel whilst driving and went into the side of your car."

I couldn't believe it. Why couldn't I remember it?

"The girls?" I looked around to see if they were here.

"There at home with Alice and Jasper, they took them home last night after they fell asleep. They wouldn't leave you, they wanted to be here when you woke up." He smiled sadly.

There was a soft knock on the door and a man popped his head in through the door, smiling politely at us.

"Good afternoon Bella, Edward. I'm glad to see you're awake, I just wanted to come in and see how everything is going." He had a deep, throaty voice reminding me of my father's.

"Hi." I smiled back feeling the pull on my jaw, no doubt there were cuts.

"How are you feeling, any strange sensations; numbness, pins and needles?" He flipped open the chart hooked to the bottom of my bed.

I looked down to wiggle my toes which moved freely, I tried to move my leg but was restricted by the cast. I looked to Edward.

"You broke your leg, love." He rubbed my hand reassuringly.

"What else?" I asked not really sure I wanted to know. His mouth was a grim, hard line. He heaved a sigh a began listing off my injuries.

"You broke your leg, a deep wound in your abdomen, a large gash on the side of your head, 3 broken ribs and many small cuts and bruising on your face, arms, hands and legs."

There was an awkward silence in the room as I took in all the injuries that I had. I began crying.

"Oh love, I'm so sorry. I wish I had been there." Edward hugged me, carefully minding my sore body.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I need to make an evaluation on your health Miss Swan." He looked apologetic.

"No it's fine." I wiped away my tears and sniffled loudly, wiping my nose not caring.

Dr Watson, I found out, did a quick evaluation on me. I was in good health but had to stay in for at least another day for observations in case of any head injuries that might occur. He bid us a goodbye and left quietly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Edward asked and I quickly dismissed him not wanting to know anything about what had happened, to relive it.

We sat in silence. Edward's eyes drooping heavily as he leaned his head on my bed, my hand cupping his face. I brushed his cheek with my thumb watching his eye lids droop down then lift up trying to stay awake. I had only noticed how tired her looked, there were dark, heavy bags under his eyes and his skin was paler then usual.

"Edward?" I rubbed his cheek a little harder.

"Hmm." He stirred, opening his eyes giving me a gorgeously half, crooked grin.

"Come on." I scooted over on the bed and patted the space beside me.

He pushed the chair back, scraping against the linoleum floor and crawled up beside me. His body melded against mine, the two of us fitting together perfectly. I let out a content sigh and closed my eyes.

As I lay with my eyes closed, I focused on the sound of our breathing. I lay there for long enough before letting sleep over take me in a perfect dream of Edward and the two gorgeous girls in my life.

--

"Mommy." I heard Lilly's sweet voice waken me.

I sprung my eyes open to see her beautiful face smiling back at me.

"Hey baby." I smiled and opened my arms to her.

She climbed up and lay down on top of me. I ignored the throbbing and held her as tightly as I could, she snuggled into my neck and hummed against my skin. I closed my eyes and nuzzled her hair.

"Missed you." I whispered quietly.

"Me too." She whispered back.

"Mommy." I looked down at Lilly to see her still curled up then down to my other girl. Vaila was standing beside the bed looking up through her thick lashes.

"Hey sweetie." She smiled up at me. I moved Lilly to my side and let Vaila climb up to be with us.

My body groaned at the pressure of the two girls on me but I loved the warmth and love of them. Vaila curled up on my left, Lilly on my right. I lay awake with the girls as Edward slept heavily, snoring slightly. The girls giggled at him, I tried to shush them but ended up laughing lightly too.

"Well look at the happy family." Alice and Jasper were watching from the door, smiling brightly at what they saw.

"Hey." I said quietly not wanting to wake up Edward.

"Get off your mum." Jasper picked the girls off me as they pouted.

"Uncle Jazz." They whined a little too loudly making Edward stir. He turned to me, his arm tightening around me pulling me into him.

"So cute." Alice made a face at the two of us. I could feel the blush and turned into Edward's neck hiding.

"Go away Alice." Edward groaned not opening his eyes to see her.

"That's no way to speak to your sister after she has looked after your girls for you." She scolded him as he chuckled and kissed my heated cheeks.

"Your making my Bella blush." Which made me redden even more.

Alice and Jasper had stayed, letting Edward go home and freshen up. Alice had helped me in the shower and had done my hair for me, much to my disgust. I tried not to look in the mirror, not wanting to see the cuts and bruises covering me.

Edward was back when I came out of the bathroom. He helped me walk over to my bed, I was getting crutches to help me walk but they hadn't come yet. Jasper had to leave for work but Alice stayed for a while longer.

"Oh, Bells I was so worried." Rose came bursting through the door with baby Archie in her arms. Before I could stand up she had bent down and enveloped me in a hug along with a squished Archie. He gurned in my ear.

"Oops." She smiled weakly and pulled away. "How are you feeling?" She cupped my cheek.

"Fine, bit sore in places but thankful, it could have been much worse." I smiled letting her know I was okay.

"True." She said, Emmett walked in.

"Bells." Emmett boomed walking over to me. "Look at that corker." He pointed to my head, at the stitched up cut on the top of my forehead. I rolled my eyes.

"Emmett." Rose hissed through her teeth. "Have some manners." She shook her head and I couldn't help but laugh at his childish behaviour.

"That's why I love you." I lifted my arms up as he hugged me gently, which surprised me.

The girls sat on the floor, drawing pictures with crayons and paper one of the nurses had given them. We were sitting around talking when Lilly jumped up off the floor and came over to me, Vaila following.

"Made you something." Lilly sang, handing me a leaf of paper.

"Thank you." I took the sheet of paper and studied the picture. There were four figures; Edward - his orange and brown hair standing on end, Me - with long brown hair holding Edward's hand, Lilly with her curly hair holding my hand and finally Vaila - who was holding Lilly's hand.

"Wow." I widened my eyes.

They both beamed up at me, their eyes shinning brightly.

"Thank you very much." I gave them both a hug and a kiss. They went back down on the floor and carried on with their drawings.

Rose and Emmet had offered to take the girls for the night because Edward wouldn't leave me. I tried to tell him I would be fine but wouldn't have anything, he was so stubborn. I inwardly smiled at him wanting to stay with me.

The girls left reluctantly giving us both a tight hug and a kiss goodnight then left. I yawned loudly and awkwardly wiggled under the covers. Edward pulled out a bag and changed into a t-shirt and joggers and climbed in beside me.

"Mmmm." I curled into his chest taking in a deep breath of his scent.

"Goodnight love." He kissed me sweetly and stretched his head up to rest his chin on my head.

"Night, night. I'm glad you stayed."

"Good, get used to it 'cause you're stuck with me for good." He chuckled.

"Wouldn't want it any other way." I snuggled in closer and fell asleep a happy woman.

**Thanks to all who reviewed, love and hugs for you all. Review and tell me what you think.**

**Laura**

**xxx**


	17. What's The Time Mr Wolf?

**Disclaimer - Stephenie owns Twilight ****L**

**What's The Time Mr Wolf?**

Edward woke me up trying to climb out of bed.

"Where you going?" I asked, not wanting him to leave. I already missed the feeling of him beside me, protecting me in a way.

"Just nipping to the loo." He gave me a quick kiss then hopped off the bed and into the bathroom. I smiled, watching him walk away. I was dreading leaving the hospital and going home with Edward not being with me.

He appeared a few minutes later and came back in, pulling me into him. We lay in silence as he rubbed my back and played with the ends of my hair.

"I'm scared." I whispered into his chest.

"Why?" He pulled my face up to look at him.

"I just, I don't want to go back. You'll have to go back to work and I'll be on my own. And I don't want to drive." I choked back the tears.

"Oh Bella, my sweet Bella." Edward pulled me closer and hummed softly. "I will never let anything ever, EVER happen to you again. Do you hear me?"

I nodded, sniffling and taking in staggered breathes.

"Good, because I want you to know that. I will always be here for you, never forget that." I felt relief wash over me and began to relax again.

"What's the time?" I asked hoping it was still early and we could go back to sleep.

"9.30, we should probably get up the girls will most likely be arriving soon." He gently gave my nose a kiss and pulled away to get changed.

Not long after I had washed and dressed, getting a little help from Edward, the girls arrived bright as buttons.

"Morning mommy, morning daddy." They both sang as they skipped into the room. Strangely Lilly went to Edward and Vaila came to me. Vaila stopped skipping before she got to me and wrapped her arms around me strongly but with a gentleness, she was so gentle compared to Lilly, who went crashing into Edward full force not caring.

"Morning sweet pea." Edward gave Lilly a kiss and balanced her on his hip. She looked over and waved at me.

"Morning to you too." Vaila turned in my lap not moving but sat with a strand of my hair, playing with it absent-mindedly.

"Knock, knock." Emmett stuck his head through the door smiling. "Just going to leave you guys to it the day."

"Were they that bad?" Edward asked chuckling.

"No, no, well apart from trying to dress me up in Rose's clothes." I let out a bark of a laugh trying to imagine Emmett in one of Rose's skimpy dresses.

"Ha ha, real funny. With that I'm off." He rolled his eyes.

"Thank you." Edward and I both called in unison.

"You two are nearly as bad as them." He laughed and waved goodbye.

"Thank you uncle Em." They shouted at the closed door.

Edward and Lilly were playing a quiet game of eye spy, or were trying to anyway. Vaila and I sat in silence as she played with my hair, twirling it around her delicate little fingers, totally content.

"I wanna do something." Lilly frowned looking out the window. "Can we go outside?" She looked back smiling.

"I could do with some fresh air." I looked at Edward hopeful.

"That sounds good, why don't we take mommy out for some fresh air?"

"Yeah!" The girls cheered.

Edward put Lilly down beside the two of us on the bed, he left the room and came back a few minutes later carrying crutches.

"Ugh." I looked at the crutches and grimaced.

"Either these or a wheelchair, you choose?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Crutches." I took them from Edward and stood up from the bed and tried them out. I hopped around my room a couple of times getting the feel of them. I slipped up a few times, god this was going to make things fun.

"Right let's go for a walk." Edward clapped his hands and took the girl's hands. They slowed their pace to match my tortoise speed, walking down the corridors and out the front doors.

There was a large grassy patch just by the doors that the girls ran around in circles, giggling and chasing each other.

"Play 'what's the time Mr Wolf' daddy." Vaila shouted as she ran over to us with Lilly by her side.

"Please." Lilly begged.

"One game." Edward surrendered and stood by the hospital building.

"What's the time Mr Wolf?" The girls shouted.

"It's five o'clock." Edward shouted, facing the wall not looking at the girls.

"One, two, three, four, five." The girls took a step each time, walking closer to Edward. "What's the time Mr Wolf?"

"It's seven o'clock."

The girls counted each step they took. Lilly reached out for Vaila's hand as they got closer to Edward.

"What's the time Mr Wolf?"

"It's . . . dinner time!" He roared and chased after the girls as they screamed and ran away from him. Eventually he caught the two of them and pretended to eat them.

"Mommy!" They both screamed in his arms.

"Yum, yum." Edward put the girls down and rubbed his stomach with a satisfied grin. "Those girls were tasty." He came over to me. "But you taste better." He whispered in my ear making me blush.

"Oh, get over yourself." I smacked his arm and rolled my eyes.

We walked around the hospital premises slowly as the girls walked ahead of us, picking up leaves and twigs. I felt like we were a proper family, there was a light in Lilly's eyes that I had never seen before. She smiled brighter, if that were possible, she was now seemed to be floating on cloud nine, much like me. I hadn't realised the impact Edward and Vaila had on us.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked bringing me out of my little Bella bubble.

"Just at how happy Lilly seems. I know she was a happy child but there's something extra now. I think it's you and Vaila making it happen." I smiled at him.

"I know what you mean. Vaila used to be quite a reserved child, now, she's a little ball of fire. I blame your gorgeous girl and my stunning girlfriend." He grinned crookedly and reached over to give me a sweet kiss.

Doctor Watson had given me the all clear to go home, giving me some pain killers to take with me. I was happy at the fact of getting out of this room but then there was the being alone aspect. I thanked him for all his help, so did Edward.

We packed up the few things Alice had packed for me and went down to Edward's car. We stopped by the local chipper and picked up dinner, stopping by the beach to eat. We sat at one of the picnic tables looking for dolphins.

"LOOK!" Vaila shouted standing up and pointing to the dolphin sticking up through the waves. "A DOLPHIN!" She screamed.

"I can't see it." Lilly huffed as she stood up and scanned the sea.

"Look." Edward took Lilly beside him and pointed to the fin. "See that grey thing sticking out of the water?" She nodded, squinting. "That's the dolphin's fin. If you watch carefully it might jump out of the water."

"Really?" Her eye's widened and looked to me.

"Sure." I nodded and popped a chip in my mouth, salty, sea air definitely made a chipper taste better some how.

We waited patiently for the dolphin to jump but it never did, a few other dolphins joined it but none jumped out of the water. The wind began to pick up so we decided to leave and get the girls home.

"So what did you do last night?" I asked whilst I unbuckled Lilly.

"Uncle Em gave us a bath last night." Vaila told us as we walked up the path.

"Yeah, we had lots and lots and LOTS of bubbles." Lilly circled her arms as if she were trying to take off. "It was fun."

"But aunt Rose shouted at uncle Em for making the floor wet when he splashed us. We had fun, can we stay again?" Vaila had taken to Emmett so fast but he was a natural with Lilly. I think it was due to their closeness in mental age!

"Maybe in a while." Edward bargained.

The girls settled down quickly, absolutely exhausted from their games with Edward at the hospital and trip to the beach. As I pulled the duvet up on the bed the girls shared, I let out a loud yawn.

"Deary me." I covered my mouth and smiled.

"You need to go to bed." Vaila said.

"Yeah no hanky panky." Lilly said, my jaw slackened in shock as I looked at Edward who had the exact same expression.

"Lilly!" My voice was way too high.

"What?" She asked seeing nothing wrong in what she had said.

"Where did you hear that?"

"Uncle Em said it when we came to see you today, he said 'there better not be any hanky panky in here'." She had no idea what she was saying, thank god. "Why?"

"Nothing, just don't say that anymore. Uncle Em needs to keep his trap shut sometimes, that's all." She nodded her head.

Edward and I gave them a kiss good night and walked to the door.

"Night, night." I said before switching off the light.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite." The girls replied in unison.

"And if they do?" Edward asked.

"Use dynamite!" They giggled back. I pulled the door over leaving a gap, smiling at the cuteness of them.

**There you go hope you enjoyed. I always used to play What's the time Mr Wolf in primary school, it was the best! Review and tell me what you think**

**Laura**

**xxx**


	18. Protective Much?

**Disclaimer - Stephenie owns Twilight**

**Protective much?**

After a week of using the crutches, I had gotten the hang of them. I had fallen a fair few times the first couple of days much to the girls amusement. Edward had taken the rest of the week off but had gone back on Monday.

I had managed to work from home so I didn't need to find a lift to and from work everyday. Rose and Alice had taken it in turns to take the girls to and from playgroup, I had been so thankful to have friends like them.

"Let's go shopping Bells." Rose had just come in the door, Archie bouncing on her hip happily gurgling.

"Oh yeah, can I come?" Alice bounced in her chair.

"Sure." Rose and Alice had become very close, they had already gone on a few shopping trips for Archie, the new house, the girls, they always found a reason.

"So, can we go now?" I could have mistaken Alice's giddiness for one of the girls.

"I haven't agreed to go anywhere." I reminded them but I knew I would end up going, there was no way I could win against the two of them.

"You know you'll end up going." Rose gave me a knowing look and Archie giggled.

"Ach, fine." I grumped and sighed dramatically. They both grinned wickedly.

--

"I want to go home now." I complained as I slumped down on a chair waiting for Alice to come out of the changing cubicle.

"Stop being such a grumpy guts." She pulled back the curtain and strutted down the corridor, turned and came back to me. "What'd you think?" She did a twirl making the skirt of the dress flare out.

"It's gorgeous Alice." She looked stunning in the dark green dress.

"I wanted to get something for tomorrow, it's mine and Jasper's 2 month anniversary and he's taking me out for dinner." She gushed looking at herself in the mirror.

"That'll be nice."

"Yeah." She got that gooey eyed look, it happened every time she thought of him or was around him.

Thankfully Archie had decided he had had enough too, so we left shortly after he kicked up a fuss in the middle of the changing rooms much to Rose's embarrassment.

We dropped off Rose and Archie at their house and we went to pick up the girls. I had decided to go in with Alice, it had been the first time since the accident. I hobbled in beside Alice and waited with the other parents for our children to come bouncing out. A few mothers gave me small smiles which I returned and sat down.

"Bella, how nice to see you." Lauren walked over. "I'm so glad you are okay." Her voice was laced with fake worry.

"Why do you care?" I spat angrily.

She flinched back as if I had slapped her on the face. I was shocked myself with the little outburst. She looked at me upset then it turned angry.

"You know what? I try to be nice to you and -" Surprisingly Alice cut in before I could say anything.

"Oh, whatever Lauren. We all know you fancy Edward and you're just jealous of Bella." I looked at Alice wide eyed as did the rest of the parents. Lauren's mouth fell open, she closed then opened it repeatedly looking like a fish gawping for air.

"What! Huh, I . . . argh." She walked off in frustration.

"Alice." I tried to scold her but I loved the way Lauren had reacted.

"What?" She looked at me innocently, a sly grin formed on her face and she let out a giggle. "I was merely stating the obvious." She shrugged her shoulders.

I shook my head and laughed along with her.

"Have I told you how much I love you?"

"No but it's okay, us sisters stick up for each other." I gave her a questioning look. "Edward told me about the time when you thought I was his wife." She stuck her tongue out and shuddered. "so I though I would return the favour."

"Thanks." I gave her a hug.

"You are more than welcome, sis." I wrapped my arms around her more.

"MOMMY!" The girls shouted from the open doors. I pulled away from Alice and waved to them. They ran forward at top speed and crashed into me.

"Ouwch." I complained at the shock of pain in my chest from the impact.

"Sorry." They muttered, pulling back and looking apologetic.

"It's okay." I gave them a kiss each and pulled on my crutches. "Let's get home and get dinner ready. What do you want for dinner?" I asked as I clambered up off the bench.

"Mmmm." Lilly tapped her finger against her chin, a look of concentration on her face making her adorable.

"Chicken?" Vaila suggested.

"Okay, what kind of chicken?" They both pondered the idea for a few more minutes.

"I want mushroom chicken." Lilly said as she climbed into the back of the car and onto her seat.

"Yeah me too." Vaila smiled at Lilly.

"With green beans?" Lilly asked hopeful.

"Of course." I laughed at her wanting green beans, she was always a good eater. "Oo, can uncle Em and aunt Rose come too?"

"We'll have to phone and see."

"And auntie Alice and uncle Jasper?" Vaila turned to Alice in the front seat. Alice looked to me then back to Vaila.

"I suppose so." She rolled her eyes dramatically for effect but smiled.

I hopped over to the passenger's seat and pulled on my belt. Alice pulled out of the bay and headed over to our house. The girls unbuckled themselves and climbed down from the car and skipped into the garden.

"Can we play outside?" Vaila asked.

"Sure."

I went into the house and straight over to the phone and dialled Rose.

"Hello." Rose answered.

"Hey Rose, only me. The girls are wondering if you want to come over for dinner, mushroom chicken with green beans?" I heard her laugh on the other end.

"Not that again, Lilly will turn into it!"

"Hey! She hasn't had it in ages, it's not my fault it's her favourite." I pouted even though she couldn't see me.

"Take a joke Bells, when do you want us over?"

"About 5:30-6 ish should do, that suit you?" Edward should be home by then.

"Yeah, seen you then."

"'Kay, bye."

"Bye."

I went through to the kitchen and sat down at the table as Alice made a cup of tea. She took the box of biscuits out of the cupboard and placed them in front of me.

"Thanks."

I took a slurp of my tea then dunked my biscuit in the tea and ate it in one go.

"That is truly repulsive." Alice shuddered. She ate her biscuit daintily. I rolled my eyes and took another biscuit from the box.

"I text Jasper and told him to come here for dinner."

"Cool." I nodded my head and finished off my tea. "Suppose I better get started." I went over to the fridge and checked to see if I had everything.

I handed Alice the mushroom and onions and left her to chop them up. I pulled out the pack of chicken and slice it up. I cooked off the chicken and veg then poured in some mushroom soup, put on the lid and left it to simmer.

"Done."

I dusted off my hands and went through to the living room. Alice flicked on the TV and began watching some make over show, I tuned out the noise. I closed my eyes and relaxed.

"DADDY!" I heard the girls shout from the garden. I opened my eyes and looked to the clock. It was only 5, he was home awful early. He appeared in the door with the girls in his arms.

"Someone's home early."

"Yeah, quiet shift, had no paperwork to do so came home." He shrugged before giving the girls a kiss and putting them down.

"What ya watching?" Lilly climbed up beside Alice.

"How to look good naked." Alice kept her eyes glued to the screen.

"Oooo." Vaila climbed up too, squishing them all. She rearranged them on her knee and they all sat glued to the screen.

"I missed you." Edward sat down beside me and gave me a tender kiss. "So much." He pulled away then kissed me again.

"Me too." I smiled against his lips. I pulled away and rested my head on his shoulder. His arm wrapped around my shoulder and rubbed my arm. My hand rested on his chest as I felt his heart thump and his chest rise and fall.

"Honey, I'm home!" Emmett shouted from the front door.

"Give it a rest Em." Rose scolded him. "Hi guys." She appeared in the room with Emmett and Archie close behind.

"Hey." I hadn't realised the time had flown by. I got up to go put the rice and green beans on. I had just put the rice in the pan when Jasper walked through the door.

"Hey guys." Jasper walked over and gave Alice a peck on the cheek. The girls giggled and scrambled off Alice and over to Archie.

"Dinner will be ready in about 20minutes guys. Come help me set up the table." I waved the girls over and they followed.

We set the table in the dining room since the kitchen table was too small for all of us. After it was done I went to check on the rice.

"Edward?" I called.

"You called." He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck.

"Can you drain the rice and beans for me?"

"Sure." He drained them and put them in dishes along with the chicken.

Jasper came through and helped carry everything to the table and we all gathered around the table, sitting in pairs apart from Rose, Emmett and Archie.

"S'good as usual Bells." Emmett said with a mouthful.

"Manners." Lilly scolded Emmett making us all laugh. He stuck out his tongue and she gasped in shock.

"So what happened in playgroup today?" Edward asked. Lilly began laughing uncontrollably and Vaila glared at her.

"Well . . ." Lilly sobered up but started laughing again.

"Stop." Vaila whined.

"What happened?" I asked a little worried.

"Bogey Jonathon asked Vaila to be his _girlfriend_." Lilly sang the last part giggling. Vaila huffed and crossed her arms.

We were all silent apart from Lilly, then Emmett burst out laughing, his roar filling the whole room. "HA! Bogey Jonathon! What a bummer." Rose smacked him on the shoulder and shook her head. "Sorry." He mumbled.

"I hope you said no." I turned, completely shocked at the tone of Edward's voice. His face was serious and slightly angry.

"Edward." I hissed under my breath, he completely ignored me keeping his eyes on Vaila's.

"Well, did you?" He asked again.

"Did I what?" Vaila asked confused.

"Did you say yes or no?" He lifted his hands in frustration, Vaila's brow creased.

"I said 'no way because you pick your nose'." Lilly nodded her head feeling quite proud of herself.

"Good." Edward smiled at Lilly then went back to eating.

I sat there shocked at what had just happened, I looked to Alice and Rose confused. They shrugged their shoulders and carried on eating.

"God help me when they turn sixteen and start dating." I muttered under my breath, sighing heavily.

"What? Sixteen, that's far too young!" Edward practically shouted. "there is no way they will be dating at that age whilst they under my roof."

"Protective much?" Alice raised an eyebrow. "They'll do it whether you like it or not Edward, deal with it."

"They will do no such thing." He was actually getting pretty worked up about the situation and Alice's honest opinion wasn't helping in the slightest.

"We'll deal with that when the time comes." I finalised the argument.

Everyone finished their meal silently not knowing what to say.

**Sorry I never updated last night, started reading and fell asleep so never got the chance to write! I made this chapter extra long since I failed you all last night. Hope you enjoyed the protective Edward. **

**Thanks again for all the awesome reviews and please keep them coming, can't believe I nearly have 1000!**

**Laura xxx**


	19. Smiley Face or Sad Face?

**Disclaimer - Stephenie owns Twilight**

**Smiley Face or Sad Face?**

"Are you okay?" Edward asked.

He squeezed my hand as we sat in the cubicle waiting for the doctor to come and remove my cast. It had been a long six weeks since the crash and I was finally getting the cast removed.

"Yeah fine, just feeling a little off." I shrugged, he squinted his eyes at me. "Nothing serious just a little nauseous, probably the thought of them sawing off this thing." I knocked the rock hard plaster and laughed.

"Okay." He kissed me sweetly.

"Ahem." I pulled back blushing at being caught. "Sorry to interrupt, hello again Miss Swan, Edward." Dr Watson smiled warmly.

"Hello Dr Watson." I'm sure I was the colour of a fire engine.

"How are you? Bet you're happy about getting the cast off."

"God yes." I sighed.

"Well lets get started then." He clapped his hands together and prepared.

Half an hour later the cast had been removed and I swung my leg, loving the cool air hitting it. There was a pink, puckered line where the break had been and Edward had sewn it up. I ran my finger down the line.

"Does it hurt?" Edward asked looking slightly worried.

"No, was just thinking I have another battle wound." I smiled back at him.

I rolled down my trouser leg and slowly slipped off the bed. I wobbled slightly, the feel of walking without the crutches being a little alien. Edward's arms wrapped around me instantly supporting me from falling. I smiled up at him, he was my personal bodyguard always protecting me from danger.

"Lets go get the girls." He nodded and took my hand leading me out of the hospital and to the car.

"Would you like to drive?" Edward asked hesitantly.

"No thanks." I shook my head. I wasn't ready to get behind the wheel right now, I was happy to be the passenger.

We walked into the playgroup centre together, Edward never letting go of my hand. I felt a few pairs of eyes on us as we walked in. Lauren was standing at the other side of the room staring daggers at me, ever since the day Alice defended me she never came near me.

"I'm glad to see that you have that cast off." Susan, one of the mothers spoke to me smiling.

"Thank, it feels a bit strange but I'm so glad." She nodded and walked off to stand with a couple other parents.

"She seems nice." Edward whispered in my ear. "Nicer than Lauren anyways." I laughed quietly and looked in her direction. She was evilly watching us with envy in her eyes.

"Anyone is nice compared to her."

"True." He laughed back.

The doors opened and the kids began skipping and running out. Lilly and Vaila appeared hand in hand as usual. They were speaking between themselves oblivious to the other kids around them. When they reached us they smiled. They looked down at my leg and back up.

"Your leg's all better." Vaila sang.

"Yeah, the doctor took the cast off just before we came to pick you up." Lilly frowned and stuck out her bottom lip.

"What wrong sweetie?" Edward knelt down to her level rubbing her arms.

"I wanted to go to the hospital." She whined.

"Next time we go you can come too." Edward laughed and stuck out his hand. "Deal?"

"Deal." Lilly nodded her head and shook his hand.

"Me too?" Vaila asked sticking out her hand.

"Sure thing." Edward shook her had laughing then stood back up taking my hand.

We had finished painting the girls' bedroom last week but had still to move them in yet. Today was the day they were finally going to move into their new room. The girls ran up the path bouncing as they waited for me to open the door.

Edward and I had moved the last of their things in this afternoon, well Edward had, I just watched and directed him where to put everything.

"Daddy finished moving everything into your room today so you can sleep in their tonight."

The girls cheered and ran up the stairs. I quickly got to work on cooking the dinner and set the table. I called the girls from the bottom of the stairs and heard them thunder down the steps.

After getting them ready for bed, Edward read them a story and tucked them into their beds. I gave them a kiss and switched off the light.

I sat down on the couch with Edward and started reading a book. Edward sat silently playing with my hair. He reached down and kissed my neck.

"Edward." I giggled and moved so I could see the page.

He groaned and moved back to my neck, he sucked in the tender flesh and I let out a moan dropping the book. His fingers trailed down my side and rested on my hips, picking me up and sitting me on his lap. I brought his lips up to mine and smiled into the kiss. I sucked on his bottom lip, tracing his chest with my hands.

"God." He groaned and hung his head back.

I gyrated against him, feeling the warmth heat up in the pit of my stomach. His hands tightened their grip on me moving my hips with his. I unbuttoned his shirt kissing him every time.

"Hurry." He pleaded, starting to undo his buttons.

"Good things come to those who wait my dear." I took hold of his hands and kissed them softly, smirking.

Once I had finished unbuttoning his shirt, I sat back to admire his chest, letting my hands roam over his smooth, broad chest and pushed his shirt off his shoulder. He shrugged out of the material. I had had enough of going slowly and unbuckled his belt.

"We have to move from here." I said.

"No problem." He grabbed a hold of my bottom and lifted me up with him. I gasped in shock but his kiss stopped me from speaking as he carried me through to our bedroom.

I was flung onto the bed, Edward crawled up on top of me. He lifted up my top and began kissing me from my stomach, up to my breasts, neck and finally my mouth, removing my top and bra along the way.

I pulled the zipper on his trousers and clumsily pulled down his trousers and boxers leaving him in all his naked glory. He smirked at me and tugged at the waistband of my trousers. I lifted myself up off the bed and let him pull down my trousers and underwear swiftly.

"Beautiful." He murmured against my stomach.

We made love slowly, lovingly. We kept eye contact as we came together, sending each other over the top with love and joy.

Edward's sweaty body fell on top of me, spent, after a few rounds of sex, each growing in intensity. I stroked his back with my finger and kissed his shoulder.

"I love you." I whispered into his shoulder, giving him another kiss.

"And I you, love." He mumbled back, tickling my skin.

I fell asleep soon after that with a smile on my face.

--

"Bella?" Edward softly whispered my name and gently stroked my face.

"Hmm?" I smiled and opened my eyes to see Edward smiling at me.

"You have to come and see this." He tugged my arm, gently pulling me out of bed. I groaned but let him pull me to my feet. "It's so cute." I led me up the stairs and stopped outside the girls room.

"What is it?" I asked curious.

"Just wait." He put his finger to his lips, shushing me.

He slowly twisted the handle and opened the door, the night light had been left on, illuminating the room softly. He pointed toward Lilly's bed smiling.

I squinted my eyes trying to focus on the two sleeping forms in the bed. Vaila must have snuck into Lilly's bed sometime through the night. They were lying side-by-side, their arms and legs a tangled mess.

"They look so cute." I smiled at the cuteness of the picture of them together. "we have to take a picture of this."

"Smart thinking." Edward silently slipped out of the room and came back with a camera in hand. He switched on the bedroom light. The girls wriggled and scrunched up their faces then settled. I let out a sigh. Edward snapped a few pictures then switched the light off and pulled me out of the room.

We climbed back into bed and fell asleep quickly.

--

"So what does it say?" Alice bounced beside me.

"Wait." I swatted her away with my free hand.

"Come on, hurry up!" She was really starting to get on my nerves.

"Seriously Alice, sit down and shut up!" I snapped and regretted it straight away. "I'm sorry." I looked at her apologetically.

"S'fine." She waved it off smiling.

"So?" Rose stood behind me, Archie bouncing on her hip.

"It needs a few more minutes." I took in a deep breath and looked away from the thin white stick sitting on the counter in front of me.

I was a week late for my period and had made the mistake of telling Rose and Alice this little piece of information. I didn't think I could have been pregnant, we had been using protection but they had persuaded me to buy a test. I really didn't know if I was ready to have another child but then the thought of a little Edward was appealing.

"I wanna know if I'm gonna be an auntie again." Alice had a giddy smile on her face.

"Me too." Rose chipped in. I glared at them both.

"Times up!" Alice popped the p and nodded to the little stick.

"Fine."

"Smiley face, smiley face, smiley face." Alice chanted over and over again.

I took in a deep breath and focused on the face on the stick and let out the breath I didn't know I had been holding and smiled.

"Smiley face or sad face?" Rose asked trying to look at the stick over my shoulder.

**HA! Sorry but had to leave it at that! I know you probably all hate me now but you'll get over it. I know I skipped a lot of time in this chapter but I'm trying to finish the story, I'm starting to loose interest and don't want to drag it out.**

**Hope you enjoyed, review and tell me what you thought.**

**Laura**

**xxx**


	20. Confessions

**Disclaimer - Stephenie owns Twilight (lucky bugger!)**

**Confessions**

"So?" Alice was nearly shouting at me. She took my face in her hands and made me look at her. "Is that a 'I won't get all fat and pregnant' smile or a 'I'm going to have a bouncing baby' smile?"

I just looked at her, totally shocked by the results.

"Bella." She said warningly.

"Yes." I spoke.

"Yes, what?" She said exasperated, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Yes, I'm pregnant." An uncontrollable grin spread across my face making my cheeks hurt.

"Oh, OH! I'm gonna be an auntie!" She screamed and pulled me up to stand beside her. She jumped up and down screaming like an idiot. After her little jumping stint, Alice let go of me.

"Congrats Bells." Rose and Archie engulfed me in a hug. "Auntie Bells is gonna give you a wee cousin to play with." Rose wiggled his hand that was clasped around his finger.

I sat down on the toilet seat, smiling at the thought of a little brother or sister for the girls that was growing in me right this very minute. But, what if Edward didn't want another kid and left me just like Jake had.

"What's wrong Bella?" Alice stooped down to my level.

"What if Edward doesn't want another kid, what if he thinks it's too soon? I could hear my voice wavering and the lump in my throat grow.

"Oh Bella." Alice hugged me tightly. "Of course he wants kids, he'll be ecstatic when you tell him." She rubbed my back soothingly.

"Y, you don't know that." I sobbed into her chest.

"Yes I do, I'm not his sister for nothing Bella. I promise you he will be over the moon at being a dad again."

I heaved a sigh, letting Alice's words calm me.

"Looks like the hormones are kicking in already." Rose joked, I laughed half-heartedly and wiped my tear stained cheeks.

"So when are you going to tell Edward?" Alice asked and I didn't have a clue.

"I don't know yet, all I know is that I want to adjust to the idea myself before I tell him anything. Will you keep it between the two of you?" I asked knowing that Rose would never tell Emmett, Lilly could keep a secret longer than he could. Alice on the other hand was a wild card, I didn't know if she had it in her to keep such a big secret from Edward.

"Sure, Emmett would blab as soon as I told him." Rose rolled her eyes.

"Me too, mum's the word." She closed her mouth tightly and pretended to lock an imaginary key and throw it away.

"Thanks." I squeaked out.

"You really didn't think you were going to be pregnant did you?" I looked at Rose and shook my head.

"No, not one bit, we had been using protection every time, obviously it wasn't working." I shrugged.

"Must be fate." Alice chipped in. "If you were using contraception and you still got pregnant, fate has got something do to with it." Rose and I both laughed at her explanation but I guess it was plausible.

--

Two weeks had passed and I still hadn't told Edward about me being pregnant. I was still scared that he would back out of being a parent, that I would end up a single mother with two children.

"Mommy?" I looked to Vaila, she was sitting on my lap flipping through a random book from her toy box.

"Yeah sweetie." I kissed her head softly.

"Will I ever have a baby brother or sister?"

I took in a gasp of shock and choked. It was as if the girl was inside my head, I had been thinking about the baby non stop since I had found out.

"What makes you ask that?" I tried to sound cool.

"Miss Henry was talking about babies at playgroup and me and Lilly want a little brother and wondered when you were going to have one." She shrugged her shoulders and carried on flipping the pages of the book.

"I don't know yet sweetie, but why do you want a little brother?" I couldn't help but ask the question, intrigued at what her answer would be.

"So I can play with him and show him off at Show and Tell and then I would have a brother and a sister." I smiled at the look she had on her face.

"So you don't want a sister?" She shook her head.

"I already have a sister." Then her face lit up. "Could you have lots of babies? Then I could have lots of brothers and sisters!" I let out a bark of a laugh.

"I don't think so." I shook my head.

She frowned at me and shrugged it off. Lilly skipped into the room and plopped herself beside us.

"What ya doing?" She sang.

"Reading." Vaila kept her eyes on the book and turned over the page.

"You can't read." Lilly's brow creased.

"Can too." Vaila carried on looking at the page. Lilly glared at her then crossed her arms huffing.

"Thanks Al, yep, will do." Edward put down the phone and smiled. "Guess where you guys are going tonight?" Edward told the girls.

"Where?" Lilly asked excited, Vaila never looked up from the book.

"Auntie Ali and uncle Jazz's house!" He spoke excitedly.

"Yeah!" Lilly shouted and shook Vaila. "Come on, we're going to have a sleepover."

"Hey." Vaila gurned but let Lilly pull her off my knee and upstairs.

I watched them run away, laughing at their enthusiasm.

"Why is Alice taking them?" I raised an eyebrow, knowing fine well that he was up to something.

"Well I made reservations for us at The Waterfront at 7 o'clock. Alice said she would take the girls for the night." He walked over and sat down beside me, his arm around my shoulders.

"And what is this in aid of?"

"Can I not just take my girlfriend out for dinner?" He asked innocently, I cringed at the word 'girlfriend'.

"I hate it when you call me that, it makes me feel like we're a teenage couple." I screwed my face up. We were so much more than that.

"Well how about, my 'sexy, unimaginably gorgeous, loving other half'?" He smirked at me sexily making me blush.

"Much better." I gave him a kiss, intending for it to be short and sweet but it ended up lasting longer. I pulled myself closer, revelling his lips on mine.

"Ahem." Alice cleared her throat behind us.

"You have crappy timing dear sister." Edward said against my lips making me laugh.

"Well ex-cuse me! Here I thought I was doing my brother a favour by taking my two nieces away for the night so their parents could spend some time together."

"I'm sorry." Edward cut off her rant.

"Go help the girls pack whilst I help Bella get ready." He sat back, giving me a kiss before getting up. "Love you." He whispered against my lips.

"Me too." I smiled up at him, then groaned as Alice hopped in front of me grinning wickedly. It could only mean one thing, she was going to torture me, or help me change so she thought.

"Oh, it's not that bad." She jutted out her bottom lip. "For me Bella."

I heaved a sigh in defeat. She took that as her signal and pulled me off the couch and dragged me into my room.

"Go for a shower and be quick about it." She headed straight to the wardrobe, raking through the outfits I had, tutting and making faces.

I stepped into the shower, enjoying the hot sprays. I turned up the power as the force of the water increased. I closed my eyes and relaxed, or tried to but Alice so rudely began rapping on the door. I quickly shampooed my hair and step back out.

Half an hour later I was dressed and done up, ready for my dinner with Edward. My hair had been blow dried a left down. My make up was simple; mascara, lip gloss, blush and very little eye shadow.

Alice had pulled out a dress I had never seen before, I personally thought she had snuck it in without me knowing. It was a royal blue, wrap-around, short sleeved dress. It had a deep V-neck and came to just above my knees. I surprisingly liked it, I twirled from side to side watching the skirt swish.

"You look absolutely stunning." I spun around to see Edward behind me and Alice had silently disappeared from the room.

"Thanks." I blushed. He closed the distance between us and gave me a kiss then pulled away. I pouted and he laughed at me.

"I'm just going to jump in the shower and get ready. The girls are all packed you better go say goodbye before they leave." I nodded and left him to his business.

The girls were sitting on the floor, Lilly was putting on her beloved wellies.

"No, no, no Lilly dear, wellies aren't really the in thing to wear." Alice shook her head making a face at her spotty wellies.

"I like my wellies." Lilly defended herself, frowning.

"You tell her who's boss." I smiled at Lilly, thank god she wasn't going to be all fashion like Alice.

"You look real pretty." Lilly looked me up and down smiling.

"Thank you very much, now give me a cuddle and a kiss." She hopped up and wrapped her arms around me, planting a sloppy kiss on my cheek. I turned to Vaila opening my arms.

"I like your hair." She gently touched a strand and wrapped it around her finger. She gave me a peck on the cheek and a tight hug.

Edward came out to say goodbye to the girls too. He looked very sexy in a white shirt and dress trousers, his shirt had the top two buttons undone showing a slither of his gorgeous chest, teasing me almost.

"You look as sexy as ever." I ran my finger down his side.

"We better go, our reservations are soon." We pulled on our jackets and made our way out to the car.

Dinner was gorgeous, we sat in a booth making it more intimate. We spoke continually throughout the meal, enjoying each others company. Edward paid for the bill and we left and headed back home.

We were curled up on the couch together, silently enjoying each other when Edward broke the silence.

"Bella, I've got a confession to tell you."

"Yeah." I looked up at him, he had my attention.

"I've been thinking about us and I think I should tell you what I'm thinking, I don't want to keep any secrets from you." I felt a pang of guilt at the thought of me keeping my secret from him.

"I have a confession too." I looked up hesitantly. "but you go first."

"Well," He shuffled me so I was looking at him properly. "I know we haven't been together a conventionally long time but I feel like I've known you so much longer than the three months we have been together. Since the day I saw you I knew you were special, you were gorgeous and I wanted to be with you. I love being with you and Lilly is just an added bonus." I smiled at him.

"I feel the same way too."

"Anyways, I feel like we are family, us and our girls. I love Lilly as if she were my own and I can see how much Vaila has fallen in love with you. I want us to be family, forever and I was wondering if . . ."

I held on to my breath waiting for him to go on. He cleared his throat.

"Well I was wondering if you would mind if I adopted Lilly as my own? Maybe you could do the same with Vaila?" He added hesitantly.

I felt tears well up in my eyes, he wanted Lilly to be his daughter. She would be ecstatic at him doing this. I didn't need to think twice about the answer to both of his questions. I nodded my head and leapt forward melding my lips to his. I kissed him furiously. He pulled away much too soon for my liking.

"I'll take that as a yes then." I nodded again, unable to speak and kissed him. "So what was your confession?"

I took in a deep breath and braced myself. I looked into his eyes and saw nothing but love in them and knew I was doing the right thing.

"I found out two weeks ago that my period was late." I kept my eyes locked with his the whole time, he nodded at me so I carried on. "I told Rose and Alice and they made me get a pregnancy kit and . . ."

I choked, I had been so confident in telling him but chickened out at the last minute. I was petrified, I froze.

"Please tell me." He pleaded taking my hand in his.

"It was positive." I whispered.

It felt like hours passed in the silence that followed. I scanned Edward's face looking for any reaction to what I had said but there was none. He just sat there, staring at me with a blank, shocked face. My vision began to blur with the tears that I tried to choke back so desperately.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled.

"What?" I felt him shake his head. "Don't be."

I shot my head up and found him with the biggest, cheesiest grin plastered across his face and the tears fell freely, but they were happy tears.

"You have just made me the happiest man alive." He leaned forward and kissed me with as much passion he could give and I returned it tenfold.

**Ha, bet you all thought he was going to propose! How many of you thought that? Anyways I've out a poll up on my profile asking what you want Bella to carry, boy, girl, twins that kinda thing.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review and tell me what you thought.**

**Laura**

**xxx**


	21. My Wee Ittle Bittle Baby

**Disclaimer - I wrote Twilight but gave it to Stephenie so she now owns it, oops, sorry imagination is wandering! She owns it all ****L**

**My Wee, Ittle Bittle Baby**

"Hi mommy." Vaila waved from the kitchen table where she was drawing with Jasper.

"Hey sweetie, hey Jasper." I waved back and grabbed a glass from the cupboard helping myself to a drink of cranberry juice.

"Morning Bells, look at what V made for her bedroom." He held up a brightly decorated sign reading 'Vaila & Lilly's Room' in capital letters. It was covered in glitter, sparkles, ribbon, you name it and it was there.

"WOW, that's so good sweetie. We'll hang it up when we get home."

"Really." She perked up. I nodded my head and she smiled brightly.

"Where's Lilly?" I asked, she was usually always with Vaila.

"In the sitting room with Alice, they were watching a programme on the TV but me and V got bored so came through here." Jasper shrugged and went back to helping Vaila colour in the green and red spots on the door sign.

"Okay." I kissed Vaila's head and left in search of my other little girl.

"Congrats." Alice was hugging Edward tightly, a huge smile on her face. "See, told you he would be ecstatic." Alice gave me an all-knowing look and placed her hands on her hips.

"Yes Alice, sorry for doubting you." I rolled my eyes but couldn't stop from smiling.

Edward opened his arms to me and I willingly walked over and into his open arms. They wrapped around me pulling me into his warm, welcoming chest. I eased back feeling totally safe. We sat down on the sofa, Lilly was still glued to the TV watching Balamory. When she finally noticed us she came over and sat between the two of us and resumed watching the show.

"I hope they were good last night?" I stroked Lilly's hair, it was so soft but so unruly.

"They were great, I love having them over, they are so much fun to be with. They can come over anytime they want." Alice beamed.

"Well we might just take you up in that offer." Edward laughed.

Jasper and Vaila came through a few minutes later, Jasper sitting down beside Alice and Vaila hopping up to sit beside Lilly wriggling her way between us. We spoke between us, Alice filling Jasper in with our little announcement, until the show finished.

The girls thanked Alice and Jasper for the sleepover. Jasper gave me a hug and Edward a hand shake congratulating us then we went back home. We had decided that we would sit the girls down and tell them about the adoption first then that I was pregnant.

--

"So Lil . . ." The girls were sitting on the couch staring at us strangely, Lilly looked to me. "Last night Edward asked me if he could be your dad."

"But he is my dad." She stated even more confused.

"Yes but he wants to sign a piece of paper that will tell everyone that he is your dad and it will make it real, is that okay with you?" She nodded her head but still had a confused look.

"And is it okay if I become your proper mum?" I asked Vaila, who nodded her head vehemently beaming up at me.

"Now we have more news to tell you." Edward cut in, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. "Last night mummy told me something exciting."

The girls attention peaked and they sat stalk still waiting to find out.

"Mummy told me that she is going to have a baby."

I covered my ears as the girls began to scream at the tops of their lungs. I cringed into Edward's chest but laughed at their excitement.

"Is it going to be a boy?" Vaila asked.

"Please." Lilly clasped her hands together.

"We don't know yet." The girl's faces fell a little. "We'll have to wait a wee while and then the doctor will take a scan of mummy's belly and he will be able to tell us if it's a girl or a boy."

"Oh, I hope it's a boy." Lilly enthused.

"Well you'll just have to wait and see." She stuck her tongue out and giggled at me.

The phone rang taking me out of my little day dream of what I was going to have. Edward got up to answer it but I pulled him back.

"I'll get it, it's probably Rose anyways." I shuffled off the couch and walked over to the phone and sure enough 'Rose' was flashing on the screen.

"Hey Rose."

"Hey, was just phoning to check that you were still on for dinner at our house tonight?

"Oh yeah, totally forgot was a little preoccupied."

"Yeah, bet you were away in _baby land!_" She whispered in a teasing way, I laughed out a bark. She made baby sounds on the other side of the phone at me. I rolled my eyes at her childish behaviour, she was just as bad as Emmett sometimes.

"I'll see you in a while." I didn't wait for a answer and hung up.

I walked back through to Edward and the girls. They were sitting talking about the baby, all with giddy smiles on their faces.

"We will have to pick a room to decorate . . ."

"Can it be beside us?" Vaila asked.

"Sure, you can help decorate it too."

"But what colour?" He asked them.

Lilly put her finger to her chin and tapped it. Vaila copied her as they sat and pondered on the colour scheme of their sibling's new room.

"Green?" Lilly suggested.

"Yeah, I like green too." Vaila piped up beside her.

"Well I like it too but we'll have to ask mummy first."

"I think we should go with green." They all turned to look at me.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, green's my favourite colour." I nodded my head, I wasn't going to tell him that it had recently become my favourite colour ever since seeing his eyes.

"Well that's it settled then, the baby's new room will be beside the girls and painted green. Agreed?"

"Agreed." We all said at the same time.

"So was it Rose on the phone." Edward wrapped his arm around me as I sat down beside him.

"Yeah, she was just checking that we were still going over to hers for dinner."

"Oh yeah, totally forgot about that. What time are we heading over?"

"Soon, I'm going to take a quick shower then we can head." I leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek before hopping up and going through for my shower.

I quickly washed myself and my hair. I lathered up my hair and massaged my head then letting the water rinse it out. I stepped out and shivered at the drop in temperature, I wrapped my warm towel around me and snuggled into the fluffiness.

I picked out my outfit going for comfort. I pulled on my jeans and slipped in the simple green top. I looked in the mirror to check it and found myself looking at my flat stomach. I turned to the side and flatten out the non-existent bump. It wouldn't be long until I started to show and the thought of my stomach growing made me want to start dieting already. I stuck out my bottom lip like a little child not wanting to get all fat and ugly. Edward came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my stomach.

"What are you thinking about?" He leaned down and kissed my shoulder and keeping his nose in the crook of my neck.

"Oh you know, getting as big as a house." My bottom lip was still sticking out and I gave him puppy dog eyes. He laughed softly.

"You will be gorgeous, you will be glowing." He kissed me again.

"Can we go now?" Lilly whined from somewhere in the house. Edward groaned and pulled away from me.

We got on our jackets and headed to the car, the girls bouncing in the back of the car. We were at the house in no time and were welcomed by Emmett waiting at the front door.

"Hi uncle Em." The girls sang as they quickly gave him a kiss and skipped passed him in no doubt a search for Archie. Emmett straightened up and glared at me.

"Crap." I muttered under my breath. I clutched Edward's hand in a vice like grip as we got closer to him. He stood blocking the door with his arms crossed over his chest looking like a menacing doorman.

"How could you?" He shook his head in disappointment.

"I'm sorry I never told you straight away but we were going to tell you tonight." If that was any consolation but it didn't look like he was taking it.

"Still, you told Alice before me." He whined. "after all we've been through and Rose too." He looked genuinely hurt and it killed me.

"I'm real sorry." And I honestly meant it.

"I better get to do something they don't when this kid comes." I nodded.

"Sure, anything." I would do anything to win him back

"You could name it after me?" He suggested.

"No, what if it's a girl?" I chuckled.

"There's nothing wrong with calling her Emmentine." He said it so seriously that I bent double in hysterics and couldn't stop. "Well it better be something good." He muttered but smiled.

He picked me up in a monster hug and squeezed the breath out of me.

"I'm so happy for you Bells, now the wee man will have a buddy and you never know if it's a girl we could marry them off."

"Not likely." Edward growled making the two of us laugh.

"Congrats man!." Emmett hugged Edward giving him a slap on the back. "Now let's go celebrate!" He whooped and hollered as we walked into the house.

"Congrats, again." Rose gave Edward and I a hug.

"Thanks." I smiled back and sat down, Edward beside me. Emmett came through with beers and handed one to Edward and Jasper.

"To babies and beer!" He raised his beer.

"Cheers." They all said and took a swig.

"Now, you just need to knock up Alice, Jasper and were all set. We can start a dads club or something. We can have a Saturday to do man things like watch a football match and drink beer." Emmett went off on a tangent.

"Don't count on it bud, you'll be babysitting before you spend the day drinking and watching the football." Rose stood with her hand on her hip, daring him to speak back. Thankfully he kept quiet and took a slurp of beer instead.

--

"Bella" Edward slurred in my ear.

"Yes." I answered for about the hundredth time that night.

"I love you, and the girls, and my wee ittle bittle baby inside of you too." He cooed, speaking to my stomach.

"Stop it." I pulled his head up and tried to give him a scolding look but found him too cute when he spoke to my stomach like that.

"I love you ssoooo much." He planted a sloppy kiss on my lips and pulled back swaying, giving me a half smile.

"I'm going to kill Emmett." I muttered to myself.

He had fallen asleep soon after dinner for way too much beer, luckily Rose was in a good mood. Edward and Jasper hadn't been much of a better state so we had left early. Rose helped me support Edward out to the car. His swaying and staggering making the girls giggle hysterically.

Now Edward was sitting on the bed as I pulled of his shoes, socks and trousers and put him into bed.

"Bella." Edward slurred in a whiney mood.

"Yes." I said exasperated.

"I love you, and the girls, and my wee . . ."

"Yes I know Edward. Let's get into bed so you can go to sleep _and give me some piece and quiet_." I muttered the last bit under my breath.

"Okay." He lifted his legs up and pulled me up on top of him.

He nuzzled into my neck, taking in deep breathes and sighed contently. Soon enough his breathing steady and his snoring kicked in, right in my ear. I tried to wriggle off his chest but his grip tightened, there was no way I was going anywhere. I sighed and tried to drift off but the snoring didn't help.

"You are so dead Emmett." I seethed and tried to go to sleep.

**Sorry never had a chapter up last night, had a little spell of writer's block but I got over it. Thank you to Death's Daughter for not pressurising me, love you!**

**Anyways I know there's not much happening in the chapter and if you want review. **

**Oh, I will leave my poll open until Sunday night so if you haven't voted yet. Go, go, GO! **

**Thanks**

**Xxx Laura xxx**


	22. Birthday Surprises

**Disclaimer - Stephenie owns Twilight**

**Birthday Surprises**

It was the day before Lilly's 5th birthday and I had spent the day picking out decorations with Alice, Rose and Archie. Alice had planned a birthday party at the house inviting a few kids from playgroup along with their parents to the house then just the family.

I was now 4 months pregnant and my stomach had started to swell, fast, much to my disgust. Edward seemed to love it, taking every opportunity possible to touch it. He spoke to it every night before he went to sleep, giving it a kiss good night. Thankfully I hadn't suffered from morning sickness so was happy with that.

"So what did you get her?" Alice was playing with some type of barbie doll with a pet dog.

"I got her some books, pyjamas, the usual stuff and Edward is getting her a present but won't tell me." I shook my head at him.

"What did he get?" Alice left the doll giving me her full attention.

"I don't know, he won't tell me. He said that I'm not allowed to get mad at him for it which has me worried."

"Maybe it's a pony." Alice suggested.

"I don't think so, he knows better than to get her one." I would be furious if I found a pony with a bow around it's neck in our garden tomorrow.

"I guess we'll have to be patient and wait." Rose poked through a rail of clothing picking out a few outfits.

I got everything I needed and headed to the till and paid for it all. Our arms laden with carrier bags we went back to the house to hide the stuff before picking up the girls.

Alice and Vaila had helped Lilly make invitations to her party. They had used a whole bottle of glue, glitter and sequins. By the end of it they had more glitter on themselves than the invitations had!

She had handed out her invitations the other day to the kids and all of them had replied back, all of them coming. There were only four coming and their parents so I didn't have too many birthday bags to make up.

"So is that bitch coming?" Alice asked from beside me in the car.

"Who? Lauren?" I looked ahead at the road, focusing on the other cars. I still felt a little uneasy behind the wheel but I was getting better.

"Who else?" She said sarcastically.

"Yes, Jonathon and his parents are going. Please don't make a scene with her, just be nice for Lilly's sake." I pleaded with her.

"Fine." She huffed. "but if she starts anything then I'm not going to hold back."

I gave up knowing I wasn't going to win the battle.

"I so can't wait to meet this cow." Rose piped up from the back of the car.

"Rose!" I scolded her. "Not you too."

"What? I've heard all the stuff this cow has done but don't have a face to put to the bitch." She looked at me innocently.

We hid the presents we bought for Lilly and the decorations for the party and went to collect them.

The girls walked out, hand-in-hand as usual and made their way over to Alice and I. They were quiet which was a little strange for them. They took our hands and we walked out to the car.

"So what do you think your going to get for your birthday?" Alice turned to ask Lilly.

"I want a pony." She shouted from the back of the car. Alice looked to me and raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think so sweetheart, you're a little too young for that right now." She pouted but accepted the compromise.

She was quiet for the rest of the ride, sulking most likely. I felt bad for not saying yes but I didn't want her to turn into a spoilt brat. Edward would have most likely given in to her puppy dog eyes and pouty lips, he just melted at the sight.

The girls were hyper for the rest of the evening, trying different outfits and running around the house as high as kites. Thankfully Jasper came over and somehow calmed them down and put them to bed.

After the girls were sound asleep Alice and Jasper stayed to help Edward and I decorate the dining and living room into a party room for the kids and the adults. Edward had also hired out a bouncy castle for the back garden. I stood back to admire our decorating skills, well Alice's, and liked what I saw. There were banners hanging along the ceiling, streamers on the table and party bags for the kids.

"Thanks again for helping out guys." I gave the two of them a hug and they left, promising to come over again before the party started to help with the food.

I sat down absolutely exhausted from being on my feet all day. I let out a heavy sigh and rested my hands on my belly. Edward sat down beside me, one arm wrapping around my shoulders the other resting on my stomach. He bent his head over and kissed my stomach making me smile.

"I seem to be growing every damn minute. I'm huge." I groaned.

"You are quite big for 4 months." He pondered. "Maybe it's twins!" He smiled up at me. "or even triplets." I gaped at him.

"Triplets, that's a lot of babies." I thought of having three kids, three gorgeous little kids, my kids. Then I thought of the sleepless nights, the bottle feedings, dirty nappies.

"The thought of three gorgeous, little babies inside there." He rubbed my stomach and looked down with only love and adoration in his eyes.

"I don't think I could handle three screaming babies through the night, could you?" I could hear the doubt in my voice.

"However many kids we have, I will be here and so will Alice, Jasper, Em and Rose. We will take it all in our stride. I was only joking about triplets and twins, there not very common and the chances are slim." He reassured me, it helped a little.

I snuggled into his chest and yawned.

"Let's get you into bed, we've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow." He kissed my head and helped me up and into bed.

Sleep soon overtook me and I was out for the count in a matter of minutes.

--

"Mommy, mommy wake up, it's my birthday!" Lilly screamed on the bed.

I opened my eyes to see Lilly and Vaila jumping up and down on the bed. I laughed at their excitement and patted the space between Edward and I. They sat down immediately.

"Happy birthday sweetie." I gave her a kiss on the cheek. Somehow Edward had stayed asleep through their little performance.

"Daddy." Lilly cheered as she shoved him. He groaned loudly, screwing his face up at being woken up. "Daddy." She whined.

Vaila and I laughed at her attempts, she curled up beside me.

"I'm awake, I'm awake." He muttered scrubbing his face. He jumped up into a sitting position. "Good morning birthday girl, where's my birthday kiss?" Lilly puckered up her lips, Edward attacked her with kisses. She squirmed in his arms as he kissed every exposed bit of her face.

"Daddy." She giggled.

"I think it's time for some presents."

"Yeah!" Lilly sang and clambered off the bed.

We all followed her through the house into the living room, her present were sitting on the floor where we had left them last night. She sat in the middle of them wringing her hands in anticipation.

"Can I open one?" She looked around the presents.

"Go for it." I gestured to her.

She didn't need any further encouragement. She picked up the first present and ripped it open. She threw the wrapping to the side and studied the pyjamas.

"Dora The Explorer!" She beamed up at me.

After she had opened all of her presents she came over and wrapped her arms around Edward and I and gave us each a kiss.

"Thank you." She spoke into our ears.

"You're welcome sweetie." I gave her another kiss as she let go. "Happy birthday."

"Now for your special present." Lilly turned to Edward. "I have one for both of you so you don't need to share."

"Okay." She nodded her head, I was scared it was going to come off.

"Right well it's out in the garden."

I held my breath imaging a pony in the garden. Both Lilly and Vaila ran out to the garden, Edward close behind them and me following slowly. I walked out the door holding my breath. I let out a sigh when I saw two identical pink bikes with big pink bows on them. They both picked up the helmets attached to the bikes and hopped on.

"Push me daddy." Lilly bounced on the seat. Edward chuckled and helped start her off. She peddled hard and eventually was doing circuits around the garden with Vaila behind her.

Later on, after the girls had tired themselves out on their new bikes, I got them dressed in their outfits they had picked out from last night and left their hair for Alice. I had started on making sandwiches and nibbles for the guests when Alice and Jasper arrived. She did the girl's hair then came to help me.

Rose arrived soon after with a sleeping Archie and Emmett. The men went to set up the bouncy castle whilst us women got the food ready. It wasn't long before the guests started arriving. The door bell rang and Lilly ran to answer it.

"Happy birthday." Was sang to her as she ushered them in.

The kids were happily playing in the garden and all the adults were mingling and chatting. It was turning out to be a wonderful day. Lilly had a smile on her face the whole time and showed her bike off at every opportunity.

I went to get some more food and the birthday cake from the kitchen when I froze at what I saw. I dropped the plate on the floor with a clatter causing them to look at me. I looked from one to the other and felt anger course through me.

"Sorry, but who the hell are _you_?!" I spat out.

**Sorry for the crappy chapter but I really am having difficulty with the story now I will work on a chapter tomorrow and promise it will be better and you will finally find out what Bella will be having! YEAH! **

**Anyways please review and tell me what you thought**

**Xxx Laura xxx**


	23. Granny and Granda

**Disclaimer - Yeah Stephenie owns Twilight (pouty face)**

**Granny and Granda**

"Excuse me?" The lady stared at me, she pulled away from Edward but kept her hand on his arm.

"Who the. . ." I started but got cut off.

"Mum." Alice was beside me smiling. "What are you doing here, I thought you were away in Paris?" She quickly walked over and gave her a hug.

"Mum?" I looked to Edward who nodded at me sheepishly. This women looked far too young to be their mother.

"I never realised she was coming." Edward came over to me and wrapped his arm around me. "Mum, this is Bella. Bella, this is my mum, Esme"

His mum broke away from Alice and eyed me up.

"So you are the young lady that has stolen Edward's heart?" She never smiled or frowned making me extremely uncomfortable. All I could do was nod, too embarrassed to speak to her after they was I had just shouted at her.

"GRANNY!" Vaila came running in through the door, Lilly holding her hand. She stopped between us and stared up at her with a toothy grin.

"Hello sweet pea." She stooped down and gave Vaila a hug, she went to pick her up but stopped when Vaila didn't let go of Lilly's hand. "And who is this lovely little lady?" She smiled at Lilly who looked at her hesitantly.

"I'm Lilly and it's my birthday today. I'm five." She puffed out her chest.

"Five, that's a good age to be."

"I know, it's the best." I bit my lip trying not to laugh at her as did Edward's mother. "Who are you?" She asked curiously.

"It's granny Esme." Vaila looked to Lilly as if she were stupid for asking such a question.

"I'm Edward and Alice's mum." She explained.

"So are you my granny too?" Lilly looked up at her hopeful, I felt my heart pang. The one thing I had never been able to give her was grandparents, mine were dead and Jacob's father never spoke to me once Jacob left us.

"I sure am." Lilly jumped up and wrapped her arms around her neck, Edward's mum chuckled as she cuddled Lilly.

"Me too." Vaila hopped up and down, her arms open for a hug also.

I turned to see that everyone had come inside to see what all the commotion was about so I took this as the opportunity to get Lilly's cake. I slipped through the crowd into the kitchen and lit the candles on the cake.

"I'm sorry love, this isn't how I wanted you to meet my mother." Edward rubbed my shoulders.

"It's okay. I just thought she was . . I dunno, she's awful young to be your mother." He chuckled slightly.

"She had us young and I guess she has good genes."

"Really good genes." I commented making him smile.

Edward picked up the cake and gave me a quick kiss before going into the living room. I slowly began to sing 'Happy Birthday' and thankfully everyone joined in. Lilly's eyes lit up when she saw the cake. She waited impatiently for us to finish singing before she blew out the candles and smiled brightly as we cheered.

"Happy birthday sweetie." I gave her a kiss and took the cake away to cut it up for the guests. I handed out the cake to everyone and sat down on the couch.

There was a knock on the door and a man appeared.

"Granda!" Vaila ran off towards him as he picked up and swung her. Lilly followed Vaila and stood staring at the man.

"Hello dear." He stopped swinging Vaila and looked down at Lilly.

"Hi granda." She smiled widely and raised her arms for him to pick her up.

"You must be the birthday girl I have a little present in the car for you."

"Really?" She looked at him shocked. "Is it a pony." I laughed, she really wanted a pony.

"Sorry it's not a pony but maybe next year." Her eye's widen and her smile grew wider if it were possible.

Our guests began to leave, leaving only Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Archie and Edward's parents. We were sitting quietly speaking between us.

Edward's parents, Carlisle and Esme, had cut their 3 month holiday short when Edward had told them I had become pregnant. Esme had apologised for not coming to meet me earlier, she had thought it so rude not to meet her future grandchild's mother until today and her new grand daughter. They had taken to Lilly and her to them so quickly after they give her a new Annabel doll. Edward had told them that it was Lilly's birthday when they arrived and Carlisle had drove to the shops to get her something.

"Come and see our room granny." Lilly tugged on Esme's hand and Vaila tugged on Carlisle's.

"Let them sit down for a while sweetie." I told Lilly, she pouted and turned to Esme giving her the best puppy dog eyes.

"Let's go check out this room." Lilly bounced and led her upstairs.

"She has them wrapped around her little finger." Edward whispered in my ear.

"She has you like that too." I replied.

"She must get it from her mum then." I swatted his arm but laughed all the same.

Eventually the rest of the group left and it was time for dinner. I groaned and shuffled to the edge of the couch and raised myself up. Edward's arm wrapped around me and pulled me back to sit beside him.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I have to go make dinner, look at the time."

"How about we take the girls out for dinner and give you two some rest. You looked exhausted Bella, no offense." Esme suggested.

"In return we can bunk here for a few nights?" Carlisle bargained.

"Deal." Edward shook hands with his dad. "The room next to the girls' is free."

"Right well that's settled then." Carlisle clapped his hands. "Where do you want to go for dinner." He asked the girls.

"I wanna have pizza." Lilly spoke up.

"Yeah, with mushrooms and sweet corn." Vaila licked her lips.

"Pizza it is then."

They grabbed their coats and were gone in 10 minutes, Edward giving them directions to the closest pizza place. I gave them a kiss and waved them off.

"What would you like to do love?"

"I don't care as long as I can wear my pyjamas and be with you." I stood on my tip toes and pecked his lips.

"How about a movie?"

"Sure." I shrugged my shoulders. He steered me into the bedroom.

"You get into your pyjamas and I'll set up a movie and some snacks." Edward left me to get changed. I heard the beeping of the microwave and the smell of popcorn wafted through to me.

Edward had closed the curtains making it feel like the cinema, he was shuffling about the kitchen and came out with a bowl of butter popcorn, chocolate milkshake and cola bottles - they had been a must in the shopping since the pregnancy.

"Yum." I threw a couple pieces of popcorn into my mouth and smiled.

"I'm just going to change real quick." He jogged off and came back in pyjama trousers and a worn t-shirt.

He pulled down a fleece from the back of couch and wrapped us up in it. He switched on the TV and the movie began. I only got to see the first half before I fell asleep with the half eaten bowl of popcorn and empty packet of cola bottles.

I felt Edward's arm wrap around me but kept my eyes shut. He carried me through and gently placed me on the bed, pulling the covers over me. I snuggled into Edward and fell back into a soundless sleep. I heard the girls come in later on, they came in and said goodnight to me in which I gave them a mumble response making them giggle.

--

Edward's parents had stayed with us for over a week now and weren't planning on leaving anytime soon. It didn't bother me as much as I though it would having them around all the time. Esme helped out around the house, I began to struggle doing the cleaning and making dinner every night and Carlisle helped also. They spoiled the girls rotten, taking them out on trips and buying them anything they wanted.

Esme and Carlisle had offered to take the girls today since I had my routine scan at the hospital. I drove over and met with Edward and headed to the maternity ward. We were showed into a small room. I climbed up onto the bed and laid down.

"Good afternoon." Dr Hendry smiled brightly at us.

"Hey." I smiled back.

"How have you been feeling Bella? My, I must say you are growing rather fast." She lifted up my shirt and prodded my swollen stomach.

"Tell me about it." I laughed.

"Well let's get you prepped up and check on what's going on in there."

She squirted on the cold jelly and switched on the monitor. I picture was squiggles at first but then it came into to focus. I gripped Edward's hand as he scrutinized the picture and a ridiculous smile came on his face.

"Congratulations." Dr Hendry beamed at us.

"Congratulations what?" I asked slightly worried.

**So it wasn't really a dramatic chapter, you all thought it was going to be Jessica only about two of you though it was going to be Esme, so well done to the ones that guessed. The reason I left the chapter like that is cause I have another poll up to finalise what Bella is going to have so I will close the poll tonight and do the chapter after that.**

**Hope you enjoyed, leave a review and tell me what you thought**

**Xxx Laura xxx**


	24. Pardon!

**Disclaimer - Stephenie owns Twilight**

**The votes were close, only a few votes between 1****st**** and 2ns place. I hope you are happy with the results and don't hate if it's not what you wanted.**

**Read away!**

**Pardon?!**

It felt like she was taking ages to tell me why she was saying congratulations. I looked to the monitor but couldn't really say anything apart from the warped lines.

"Can you see this?" Dr Hendry pointed to a ball-like figure on the screen.

"Yeah." I squinted trying to make sense of what I was seeing.

"Well that is your son." She smiled.

"Oh." My vision blurred and a lump grew in my throat.

"You okay?" Edward rubbed my hand and gave it a kiss. I nodded my head and wiped away a stray tear that fell.

"Just a bit overwhelmed." I whispered.

"Get prepared." Edward squeezed my hand and looked back to the monitor, his smile never leaving his face.

"And here is your other son." I whipped my head to look at the tiny figure Dr Hendry was pointing to.

"Twins." I breathed and covered my mouth.

"No, triplets."

"Pardon?" Were my ears deceiving me or did she just say triplets?!

"I said you're not having twins you are having triplets, there is your daughter." Dr Hendry beamed at me and I couldn't stop the tears that were streaming down my face now.

"Love." Edward wiped away the tears and kissed my cheek.

"I thought you said the chances were like 1 in a million." I whispered out. He looked at me worriedly.

"Could you give us a minute please?"

"Of course." Dr Hendry nodded and slipped out of the room quietly.

"Bella are you okay with this?" He cupped my face gently rubbing away the tears on my damp cheeks.

"I'm just a bit shocked. I don't think I can look after three babies Edward and the girls on top of that." I could feel tears start to brim over and fall down my cheeks again.

"It's okay love , we'll manage. Our friends will help I can just see it; Alice will help dress them, Jasper will calm them when they're upset, Rose will take them on play dates with Archie and Emmett will be their entertainer." I let out a choked laugh.

"I suppose."

"So are you okay now?" I nodded, Edward smiled brightly and kissed me. "I love you, you know that right." I nodded again and kissed him back.

"I know." I whispered back, he smiled gorgeously and made my heart skip.

"I'll go get Dr Hendry back in." He kissed my forehead and jogged out to get her.

I let out a heavy sigh trying to steady my breathing. Three new babies, five kids in total, this was going to be a job and a half. But then I thought of two gorgeous boys and a little girl and couldn't help the stupid grin that appeared on my face. Edward walked back in with Dr Hendry and took his seat beside me, taking my hand in his.

"Let's get a better look at these kiddies and then I'll print of a couple pictures for you." She picked up the stick and placed it on my stomach. The swirly image came back on and she pointed out their hands and feet, legs, arms, heads. It was amazing, I couldn't believe that I had three little people growing inside of me.

I wiped off the goo from my stomach and hopped off the bed. Dr Hendry passed me a couple of sonogram pictures. We looked over them then I tucked them away in my pocket.

"If you have any problems don't hesitate to phone the hospital or your midwife. You will probably know this but you will most likely go into early labour so please take it easy from now on, we don't want you to do anything that might trigger an unnecessarily early labour." I nodded me head, said thank you and left.

"I'm taking the rest of the day off work, Dr Watson will understand."

"'Kay." I didn't really want to go home by myself anyways.

We had to drive in our own cars, Edward followed close behind me the whole way. Edward's parents were still out with the girls so we didn't have to deal with them just yet. The first thing I did when I got home was put on the kettle and make myself a hot cup of tea. I sat down at the table, drink in hand staring into space.

"Please talk." Edward pleaded.

"I think the news is just kicking in. I'm just overwhelmed, three kids Edward." I could hear the panic in my voice.

"I know but we will cope, like I said earlier, everyone will help out and you'll be a fantastic mother." He soothingly rubbed my shoulders.

"I suppose." I took a drink of my tea and closed my eyes. "I think I'm gonna lie down for a while."

"Sure." He escorted me through to the bedroom and lay beside me. He pulled the throw over us and hummed to me quietly. My eye lids felt so heavy and I fell asleep soon after that.

I woke to the sound of the girls giggling, I rolled over and stretched my stiff limbs letting out a groan. I lay on the bed until I was fully awake then begrudgingly walked through to the living room. The girls were playing snap with Carlisle and Edward on the floor.

"SNAP!" Carlisle shouted and slammed his hand down on the pile of cards on the floor before Lilly could reach.

"You're too fast." Lilly whined and pouted.

"Fine." Carlisle chuckled and split the deck with Lilly, she smiled brightly at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

I left them to finish their game and followed the gorgeous smell coming from the kitchen. Esme was standing over the cooker stirring a few pans..

"Whatever you're making it smells lovely." Esme turned around smiling.

"Oh, it's just an old family recipe of lasagne. Would you like to help me?" She offered.

"Sure, but I don't want to spoil anything."

"Don't be silly." She laughed and handed me the oven dish. "You could layer up the lasagne for me. Meat, lasagne, white sauce then repeat. Then top it all of with some cheddar and mozzarella." I nodded my head and followed her instructions.

"So what's special about the recipe?" I asked curious.

"Well there a few extra ingredients, garlic salt and my special tomato sauce, I'll show you that another time." She nudged my shoulder and tapped her nose.

We bantered as I filled the dish up and she made so garlic butter for the baguette. We put the lasagne in the oven and wrapped the baguette in tinfoil ready to go in. We set the table and called everyone through for dinner. Carlisle carried through the lasagne.

"Yum-my." Vaila and Lilly rubbed the stomachs and licked their lips as they looked at the steaming lasagne with wide eyes.

Edward spooned some lasagne on their plates and gave them some garlic bread to nibble on as they waited for it to cool off. I took a mouthful of the lasagne and moaned in delight.

"This is gorgeous Esme, definitely the best lasagne I've ever had. You'll have to show me how to make this." She blushed and waved off the compliment.

"So how did the scan go?" Carlisle asked. I looked to Edward and watched a giddy smile grow on his face making him look adorable. I nodded my head for him to tell them.

"Well, everything went well, they're all healthy." Carlisle nodded as did Esme, I waited for them to catch on to what he had said. Carlisle stopped nodding his head and looked up at Edward his eyes big.

"They?" He asked, his fork stopping half way to his mouth.

"Yes." Edward's smile grew wider. "Bella is having triplets."

"HA!" Carlisle got up from his seat and hugged Edward. "Good on you boy." He slapped his back, smiling like Edward.

"Oh, congratulations Bella." Esme patted my hand.

"What's triplets?" Lilly looked confused.

"Triplets is three sweet pea, mommy is having three babies." Esme explained to her

"Three babies!" Lilly stood on her chair and jumped up and down and did a little celebratory dance.

"Yes, sweetie." I laughed and pulled her to sit back down.

"Are they all boys?" Vaila asked quietly from her seat.

"No, two boys and a girl."

"She can play with my dolls if she wants to." Vaila looked at my stomach and smiled back up at me.

"That's very sweet of you." She beamed at the praise and carried on eating her dinner.

We finished our dinner happily talking about decorations for the nursery, all the new things we would have to buy and of course baby names. Lilly and Vaila had suggested some 'unique' names to say the least.

"Princess?" Lilly suggested eagerly. I tried not to cringe at the name and told her I would think about it.

"Why don't you get a book of names and go through it as a family?" Esme offered.

"Great idea, thanks mum."

We finished our dinner and settled in the living room. The girls sat and watched a programme, whilst we spoke to Esme and Carlisle.

"I just remembered, my mother was a triplet. They say it runs in the family but can skip generations. So there may be lots of grandchildren in the future." Esme's eyes brightened.

"So long as it's in the very, VERY distant future." Edward said seriously making us all laugh.

"We have been thinking about buying a house nearby recently since all the family has moved here, we can spend more time with the girls and our new grandchildren. We would be able to help you out when the birth comes too. What do you think about that?" Esme looked at us sheepishly.

"We would love that." I smiled brightly. "I'll take all the help I can get when the triplets come along. The place will be chaos." I laughed but cringed at the thought of what the house would end up looking like.

"Oh, great!" Esme squeezed Carlisle's hand and gave him a kiss on the cheek. They were such a cute couple, I hoped Edward and I ended up like them.

"I guess we better tell the rest of the group. How about we invite them over for a wee bit?" I agreed and Edward reached over for the phone and dialled Alice's number.

Twenty minutes later we were all sitting around the living room. Edward had silenced the girls by giving them a chocolate bar each. Alice was sitting on the edge of her seat impatiently waiting.

"So what did we get called over for?" She asked bluntly.

"Well, Bella had her scan today at the hospital and we found out the sex and wanted to tell you all." Edward squeezed my hand and that giddy smile made another appearance.

"I hope it's a boy so you can call it Emmett." Emmett glared at us.

"Yes, she is having a boy . . ."

"Good because you can have Archie's hand me downs, honestly I don't think he wore all the clothes he got that many." Rose looked slightly relieved.

"But I wanted to go clothes shopping." Alice's whined.

"I'm sure you can still go shopping because I'm having a girl too." I smiled and rested my hand on my stomach.

"Twins?" Alice gasped.

"No, trip, trip, triples." Lilly burrowed her brow then smiled at the end result thinking she had said it right.

"Triplets!" Emmett bellowed. "So not fair." He huffed and pouted slightly.

"Oh shut it Em." Rose swatted him.

"Hey." He rubbed his head. "We get one baby and they get three. So not fair." He sat in silence. "Alice and Jasper better not get twins or triplets." He muttered under his breath.

"Well triplets run in the family." Edward smiled at Emmett then winked to Jasper.

"Oh man." Emmett really looked deflated now. "Can we have more Rose?"

"Not a chance. I'm not getting fat any time soon." She scoffed.

"Oh, come on Rosie, _it'll be fun_." He tried to whisper the last part and looked at her seductively but we all heard.

"Children Emmett!" Jasper scolded as we all 'eewed' at them.

"Maybe." She whispered back and gave him a kiss and he smiled like a Cheshire cat.

"We'll be having quads next time, you just wait and see." He puffed out his chest boasting.

Well all burst out in fits of laughter at that.

**Hope you liked it. I hope you will keep reading, those who didn't want triplets but it was surprisingly a very close vote, triplets only won by 2 votes so all those who didn't vote and wanted twins I bet you're kicking yourselves now!**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, there will only be a couple more then, finito.**

**Please review and tell me what you think, if you have suggestions for names please tell, I don't know if I should go with all the same letter or not.**

**Xxx Laura xxx**


	25. Painting, Preparing and Planning

**Disclaimer - Stephenie owns Twilight**

**Thanks for all the reviews I had a hard time picking the names for the babies but your suggestions helped me, thanks. I'm really happy that most of you are happy with the outcome of the poll and sorry to the ones that aren't. There isn't really any drama in this chapter just a filler but read on!**

**Painting, Preparing and Planning**

"I'm tired." Lilly whined from the floor, she flopped her wet paintbrush into the paint tray and sighed.

We had started to decorate the babies' bedroom, Alice had help us buy cots, changing units, a wardrobe and moses baskets. Rose had helped me pick out a pale mint green paint that the girls and Edward agreed on.

"We're nearly finished Lil." Edward patted her head and carried on with the wall he was painting. It was the final coat and I was exhausted. "Why don't you and the girls go sit down for a bit."

"Thanks." I took the girls down stairs and fell back onto the couch, the girls climbing up beside me. They courried into either side of me and watched the TV. I rested the remote on my now massive stomach and watched the screen dreamily.

The girls fell asleep after 5 minutes of watching the TV. I closed my eyes enjoying the peace while it lasted, in a few more months I knew it wouldn't be like this. The warmth and steady breathing of the girls wrapped around me like a blanket making me smile.

"Finished." Edward came into the room, he lay down on the couch and closed his eyes stifling a yawn.

"Tired?" He nodded his head. "Get used to it." He cracked an eye open and looked at me smiling.

"How about I go get us fish and chips for dinner?"

"Please." I could feel my mouth water at the idea of the fish and chips.

He climbed off the couch, stretched and scrubbed his face. "Be back in a while." He bent down and gave me a kiss before leaving.

"Extra malt vinegar please." I shouted as he opened the front door.

"Don't worry I remembered." I could hear the smile in his voice as he closed the door and left me with the girls.

I wriggled free of the girls making sure not to wake them up and went to inspect the newly painted room. The pale green was a serene and calming effect in what would no doubt be a chaotic room. I walked over to the cots that the guys had made up the day before. Edward had aligned them against the far wall, with a blue one on either side of the pink, I ran my hand along them and smiled. In a few month these empty beds would have little babies in them.

"Mum? Dad?" I heard Vaila as she stepped up the stairs, she peeked her head round the doorframe. "There you are." She smiled and came over to me.

"Sorry I just came up to see the room after daddy had painted it."

She stood on her tip toes and looked into the cot. She walked out of the room and left me, she came back in with something behind her back. She pulled her Annabel doll from behind her and put it into the pink cot.

"She can have my Annabel doll." I choked back tears at the thoughtfulness of her.

"That's very nice of you sweetie." I gave her a hug and kissed her. She beamed up at me happy with the appraisal.

"Where's daddy?" She looked around confused just noticing his absence.

"He went to get fish and chips for dinner. We better go downstairs, daddy will be here soon." She smiled brightly, hopped downstairs and shook Lilly.

"Lilly, Lilly, daddy is getting fish and chips for dinner." She shook her awake excitedly. Lilly rubbed her eyes and stretched, groaning in annoyance.

"Dinners up!" Edward held the bag of fish and chips up as he walked through the door and kicked it shut.

Vaila rushed through and bounced from foot to foot waiting for her dinner. We ate out dinner out of the wrappers and sat in the living room. I scoffed my dinner within minutes and started picking at Edwards but scrunched my face up.

"What's wrong?" He looked at a chip before popping it in his mouth.

"Not enough vinegar." I struggled to get off the couch and went and got some vinegar. I sat back down and dribbled some vinegar over his chips and ate one. "Much better." I took a few more and ate them.

"Hungry much?" Edward laughed.

"What, I gotta feed me and three others." I looked at him and pinched another chip.

"I'm finished." Lilly handed me her left over chips and I finished them off after drowning them in vinegar. I licked the salty vinegar paste on the bottom of the chip tray and heaved a sigh.

"Ugh, I'm full." I rubbed my stomach and stretched out.

"Well you ate enough." Edward joked. I shot him a glare and closed my eyes, resting.

The girls sat and played with their toys on the floor whilst Edward and I sat watching them. I was lying on my side, my head on his lap as he stroked my hair gently. The quiet nattering of the girls and Edward's gentle strokes sent me to sleep.

--

"Aw Bella it looks so good." Alice clasped her hands and walked around the triplets bedroom taking in everything. She stopped at the wardrobe and dresser, her hands on the door handle. She looked at me asking for permission.

"Go ahead." I laughed knowing that she was itching to look at the outfits that had been bought for them.

She 'oooed' and 'aahed' at the boys outfits and squealed when she saw the section of girls clothes. After she had looked at every item of clothing she looked at me and pouted.

"I want a baby too." I couldn't help but laugh at her childish pout and puppy dog eyes.

"I'm sure there will be babies in your future Alice but for now you can help me with my brood when these come along." I patted my stomach.

"Yeah okay." She complied.

I retouched the blankets and sheets on each cot, readjusting Annabel in the corner of the pink cot.

"Have you thought of names yet? It's getting close to the birth now, what are you 5-6 weeks away now?"

"5 and I have thought about some names but I haven't really discussed it with Edward yet." I didn't want to tell her the names I had picked before Edward.

"No need to say more I won't ask until you have talk to Edward about it." She held up her hands in surrender. "Lets go down and get a cuppa before I need to go back to work."

We had our cup of tea and biscuits then Alice left. I had to go over and see Esme before I picked up the girls. Her and Carlisle had offered to buy my house off me, which I had accepted. She had redecorated and had her own furniture so she wanted to check with me before putting some furniture off to charity.

I hadn't been in my house since they had started decorating but it was gorgeous, now I knew where Alice got her fashion sense from.

"It beautiful Esme." I looked around the living room, it was a deep red with black accents. It put my decorating skills to shame.

"Oh, it's nothing." She smiled bashfully and waved off the compliment.

We decided on what we were going to put off to charity and what I was wanting to keep, some of it coming with me to my new house and some staying with Esme and Carlisle. After it was all sorted out I left the house and went to pick up the girls.

As usual the girls came out holding hands and skipped over to me cheerily. They chatted happily as we drove home telling me what they had done today and started playing a game between them.

Edward came home just as I started plating up dinner. I had a second helping which was starting to become a regular occurrence that I wasn't too keen on. The girls got changed for bed and played in their room until bed time.

We were sitting on the couch when I decided to bring up the subject of baby names.

"Alice asked me about names today . . ." I started off getting his attention. "I have thought of a few but wanted to see what you have come up with."

"Well I haven't given it a lot of thought to be honest, what names have you thought of?"

"I like Penny for a girl, or Poppy." I waited on baited breath hoping he would like the names, I had been debating for a long time about girl names.

"I like them." I let out sigh of relief, happy that he liked them.

"Well you can pick which one then. How about one picks the first name and the other picks the middle?" I suggested.

"I like that idea. Maybe we could let the girls pick the third name, if you don't mind." I looked up and smiled.

"I think that's a great idea letting the girls get involved. So since I picked the girl name you can pick the middle name and one of the boys first name."

"Okay." His brow creased as he thought of a name. "I have always liked Iain, it was my grandfather's name."

I thought of the name, I had already chosen Anthony as the middle name I wanted to use. I repeated the name over in my head and liked the sound of it.

"Iain Anthony Cullen, I like it. You don't mind me using your middle name do you?"

"Of course not love." He kissed me sweetly on the lips, lingering for a few extra seconds making it all the better. "Not one bit." He broke away and smiled.

"We'll ask the girls tomorrow what they like and pick the one we like the most?"

"Agreed." Edward gave me a quick kiss then stood up. "I'll go check the girls are in bed and not up misbehaving."

**I really like Poppy and Penny but I don't know which one to go with, I would love to know your opinion.**

**So next chapter will have the girl's middle name and the first name that Edward picks and the name the girl's pick. Hope you enjoyed please review**

**Xxx Laura xxx**


	26. Crap, crap, crap

**Disclaimer - Stephenie owns Twilight (sigh)**

**First off I would like to say thanks to all the reviewers and helping me choose what name to pick for the girl. A lot of you like the boys name and I would like to say that I didn't come up with the name, xxDeath's Daughterxx suggested the name so thank you Katie for that ****J**** Much appreciated!**

**So let's read on!**

**Crap, crap, crap**

The four of us sat around the breakfast table eating our Saturday usual, French toast. Edward, Lilly and Vaila had finished theirs whilst I was still eating the extra slices Edward had cooked for me.

"So, me and mummy were talking about babies names last night and we were wondering if you two had any names for your brother?" He took a sip of his coffee.

"Hmmm." Vaila pursed her lips together.

"Oo, oo." Lilly shot her hand up eagerly. "I wanna call him Emmett after uncle Em." She said seriously.

"Maybe that could be his middle name." I looked to Edward for approval, he nodded his head and smiled. "So Vaila you can choose a name and it can be the baby's first name."

She kept her lips pursed and we all sat in silence waiting for her choice. Lilly began to get impatient and squirmed in her chair.

"Have you decided yet?" Edward asked her, she shook her head. "Well why don't you tell us when you think of a name."

"Okay, can I go play now?" Edward nodded and her and Lilly slid off their seats running off upstairs.

"So have you thought about our daughter's name?" I asked as I popped the last bite of French toast into my mouth and chewed, savouring the taste.

"I have actually." He stopped and looked at me. I had been wanting to ask him since the minute I woke up this morning. I waited for him to carry on but he just stared at me.

"Ugh, tell me already. The suspense is killing me." I rolled my eyes which made him laugh.

"Patience is a virtue my love." He patted my hand and smiled evilly.

"So god if you don't tell me." I could feel myself getting irritable. "Don't make a hormonally imbalanced woman wait Edward."

He faked a scared face and pouted slightly.

"Okay then, I've decided to call her . . ."

"Edward." I warned. He held his hands up on surrender.

"Sorry, I though it was funny." He smiled sexily at me and I couldn't hold back my own smile.

"Well it wasn't." I tried to sound annoyed but it didn't work. "Just tell me, please." I was now begging him.

"I like Penny, I was also thinking about a middle name too. I was thinking Penny Lucile?" He looked hesitant.

I repeated the name in my head and felt my smile grow bigger each time I said it, loving it more and more every time.

"I love it." I leaned over and kissed him passionately. He smiled against my lips and kissed me back. I got lost in him for a minute, forgetting about everything apart from us here and now.

"Eewww." Edward pulled away from me, I slowly untangled my hands from his hair and sheepishly looked to see who had caught us. Lilly was standing beside us fully dressed, her face screwed up in disgust.

I buried my face into Edward's chest trying hide the blush that was creeping up on my cheeks. Edward chuckled, my head bobbing along with his chest.

"What can I help you with?"

"I dunno." Lilly shrugged her shoulders and stood watching us. We sat in silence staring at Lilly as she stared back. "What?" She asked.

"Nothing, I was just wondering why you came to see us." He asked.

"Well . . . It was boring with Vaila. She's just sitting thinking of a name, she won't say the ones I like." She huffed.

"What did you pick?"

She climbed up onto her seat and started to list of names.

"Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Carlisle . . ."

"I can see why." Edward muttered under his breath, I slapped his shoulder and turned to Lilly who was scowling.

"I think Vaila is wanting to choose a different name other than her uncle's, dad's and granda's name." I tried to explain to her.

"Why don't daddy and me go get changed and we can go to the park for a while?" Lilly nodded her head vigorously. "You go tell Vaila and get your shoes on then we'll go." She jumped down and ran off in search of Vaila.

I lugged myself out of the chair and quickly changed into a pair of joggers and Edward's t-shirts. Alice had bought me maternity clothes but they were all too fancy for me, I just wanted something that was comfortable. I pulled my hair back and made my way through to the girls.

We walked down to the park, the girls cycling on their new bikes. We walked hand-in-hand behind the girls, I found it hard keeping up with the girls with my waddling.

It was a gorgeous day, the sun was shining and there was a gentle, cool breeze. There was only a couple other kids in the park with their parents. We sat down on one of the benches and watched the girls cycle circuits around the tarmac. Vaila cycled over to us, leaving her bike and went off to play with a boy on the see saw.

Lilly continued to cycle, singing to herself as she went round in circles. I watched Vaila chat to her new friend. He looked to be about the same age, he had short dark hair and tanned skin.

It started to spit rain so we gathered the girls and headed home before it got worse. Vaila waved goodbye to the small boy and climbed back on her bike. The girls were keeping pace with me on the way back when Vaila spoke up.

"William." Was all she said as she carried on peddling along the pavement.

"Sorry?"

"William, I want to call my brother William." She stated.

"William Emmett." Edward spoke aloud, I liked the sound of it. "What do you think?" He turned to me.

"I like it, it rolls off the tongue easily."

"Me too." He grinned. "So that's it. Penny Lucile, Iain Anthony and William Emmett." He nodded his head and pulled me closer into his side.

"What a mouthful." I said playfully.

Once we got home I put a movie on for the girls and headed up to the triplets room. I had packed my hospital bag the other week with Alice just in case, most triplet pregnancies were early so I had packed a bag in case. There was also a massive baby bag full of suites, blankets, bottles, bibs, hats, scratch mitts, you name we had it.

"Bella?" Edward called from downstairs.

"Yeah." I shouted back not bothering to get up off the floor.

"I'm just going into the city for a while, the girls are coming with me, okay?"

"Yeah that's fine, think I'll stay at home."

I heard them leave, shouting a goodbye and getting several shouted back to me in return. I stayed up in the room sorting through the clothes and baby things for a while when I felt the need to go pee.

"Ouch." I held my stomach as I felt a twinge as I pulled myself up. I waddled through to the bathroom and sat down sighing as the pressure eased off on my bladder.

I went downstairs to grab a snack, I knew there was a bag of cola bottles in the cupboard and they were calling my name. I had just stepped off the bottom step when Emmett jumped out from behind the kitchen door.

"BOO!" He yelled causing me to scream and clench my heart.

"God Emmett." I panted and closed my eyes trying to get my heart beat to slow down.

"Ha . . . Your . . . Face . . . Priceless." He grabbed his sides as he doubled over laughing hysterically. I felt myself relax and join him. He suddenly went silent and I looked at him worried. He was staring at the ground with wide eyes.

"What's . . ." I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw the puddle of liquid at my feet.

"Oh crap." Emmet muttered then looked up to me. I gulped loudly knowing what was coming.

"I need Edward." I choked out but stood frozen on the spot.

"Right." Emmet pulled out his phone and dialled him. Edward's phone rang on the front table. "Crap. We need to get you to the hospital Bells."

"My bags are upstairs." He bounded up the stairs and came back down with them.

"Right c'mon." He pulled me from the spot I had been frozen on and out to his car.

"Aahhhh!" I cringed holding my stomach as the pain stabbed me.

"Crap, crap, crap." Emmet muttered and lifted me up placing me into the car. He stuck his phone into the hands free and dialled Rose.

"What Emmett? I'm trying to get Archie to sleep." She snapped.

"Aahhh!" I hissed through gritted teeth and began panting.

"Shit! Is that Bella?"

"No, it's Santa come early, of course it's Bella. Call Alice, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle. I'm heading to the hospital, Edward's away with the girls and I can't get a hold of him he left his phone at the house."

"I'll head over and wait till he comes back."

"Thanks."

He didn't wait for a reply before cutting the call short. He turned to me quickly smiling weakly at me.

"I guess I did ask for a more important role, eh?" He choked out.

"Holy Mother!" I screamed as another stab of pain came, this was going to be hell and I was no where near prepared.

**YEAH! They babies are arriving! I apologise if I'm a bit vague when she delivers, I'm not a Doctor so it might not be 100 perfect but give me some leeway it is fan ****FICTION**** after all.**

**Hope you enjoyed**

**Xxx Laura xxx**

**By the way joggers are like sweat pants just in case you didn't know.**


	27. The New Arrivals

**Disclaimer - Stephenie owns Twilight**

**Thanks to all how reviewed ****J**** I give you all and imaginary hug!**

**Read and enjoy.**

**The New Arrivals**

"Deep breathes Bella." Dr Hendry said in a calming tone.

"Hoo, hoo, hoo." I panted out.

It had been two hours and Edward still wasn't here. Alice, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle had arrived and were waiting out in the family room. Emmet had stayed with me, holding my hand and reassuring me that everything was going to be okay.

"C'mon Bells. Calm down." Emmet stroked my sweat soaked hair and smiled down at me. "Edward and the girls will be here soon."

I nodded my head and tried to distract myself from the pain, my contractions were getting closer together and more painful by the minute.

"Argh!" I screamed as another contraction came. I squeezed Emmett's hand trying to pass on some of the pain.

"Jeesh Bells." Emmett winced, then pulled his hand out of mine and shook it.

"Sorry." I breathed. "I can't take this anymore." I whined, I was starting to get emotional and just wanted it to be all over. Tears built up blurring my vision and I felt a tear trickle down my hot cheek.

"Oh Bells, just hold on." He was beginning to sound whiney which got me pissed.

"I don't want to hold on! Why don't you try to hold on to three little fuckers in you, eh?" I screamed at him. "I want them out of me!"

"You are not dilating Bella, I think I will do a quick scan to check on the babies." Dr Hendry prepped my stomach with the jelly and wiggled the stick onto my stomach. She spoke to herself quietly as she concentrated on the image on the mointor then turned to me, her face frowning.

"What's wrong?" I asked not sure that I wanted to know the answer.

"It seems one of the babies has moved so that is lying transversely, meaning that it is lying on it's side blocking any of the others from being able to be delivered vaginally. They're going to have to be delivered by C-Section." She said apologetically.

"Okay." I nodded my head.

"I'll just get everything set up for the procedure and we can start straight away." She stood and walked out of the room.

"Where the hell is Edward." I felt fear creep up on me. I wanted him here with me, to protect me, make me feel safe.

"I'm sure he's on his way as we speak." Emmett tried to reassure me.

I lay waiting for Dr Hendry to come back in, not letting go of Emmett's hand scared that he would leave if I let go. I closed my eyes trying to rest, I felt so tired, all I wanted to do was go to sleep.

"Bella?" I heard Edward's strangled voice outside the door.

My eyes flung open as I waited for him to open the door and find me. My heart monitor began picking up tempo and an uncontrollable smile graced my sweaty, blotched face.

"In here." Emmett shouted still holding my hand.

The door flung open and a flustered looking Edward stood in he doorway. I felt my whole body relax and I let out a sigh of relief at seeing his handsome face. His hair was more dishevelled than ever looking as if he had been running his hands through it too many times.

"Bella." He breathed and was by my side in milliseconds. He swapped places with Emmett and took hold of my hand and kissed it gently.

"Hey." I whispered smiling.

"I'm so sorry. So, so sorry." He kissed my hand again, brought it up to his face and rubbed it against his cheek. "I can't believe I left my phone at home." He shook his head, angry at himself.

The door clicked shut making me look up to see who it was, Dr Hendry.

"Glad you could join us dad." She smiled. "One of the babies is lying transversely so we will have to do a C-Section."

"Whatever you need to do." He never took his eyes off of me. Kissing my hand repeatedly.

Emmett had slipped out of the room silently and had left Edward and I alone. Edward changed into some scrubs as I was wheeled into the operating room and given an epidural. The numbness took over quickly leaving me immobile on the bed.

"We are going to make an incision above your pelvic bone and into the uterus." Dr Hendry explained everything as she went along.

Edward nodded, understanding all the terms she used as I watched his face trying to read for any reactions to what was being said to him.

"I can see the first baby now." She spoke breaking the silence apart from the beeping of my hear monitor.

I waited on baited breath as the surgical team huddled around me waiting with towels and instruments. I heard a muffled cry that got louder with each breath.

"It's a boy."

I smiled at the sound of the cries of my son. I craned my neck trying to see him but the team were working on him. Edward squeezed my hand grabbing my attention, I looked up to see his eyes shining brightly.

"And here is your other boy."

I heard the cries again and choked back a sob, squeezing Edward's hand in comfort instead. His eyes were now glistening with tears as he gave me a watery smile. I smiled back and felt a tear brim over. He wiped it away and kissed me gently.

"You're doing wonderful, I'm so proud of you." He kissed me again and looked back to Dr Hendry.

"Here's is your little girl."

I waited for the cries but they never came, I began to panic. Looking around frantically I saw the team were working on her, her limp body lying on the table.

"What's wrong?" I nearly screamed. I looked to Edward petrified, his face was a mask of mine as he watched them work on our daughter. I heard a gurgling sound then a small cry. I turned to see our daughter's arms squirming in the air and a loud cry shake her tiny body.

"Just some fluid in her lungs." The nurse reassured us. "Would you like to hold your boys?"

I nodded my head and lay in silence as a little bundle came closer to me wrapped in a white blanket with a bonnet on. I held my arms open and gently cradled his small body.

"Hello sweetie." I gently stroked his serene face with my pinkie and kissed his nose softly. He screwed up his face and wriggled a little. "Welcome William." I whispered. He had a small tuft of his father's hair that was already sticking up in all directions.

I looked to see Edward holding Iain in his arms swaying slightly, I noticed that he too had his father's hair too.

"Here is your daughter." The nurse came over with her and placed her on my chest. I repositioned William so I could hold the two of them and let out a sob. I laughed as I noticed she had bronze hair also.

"They're so beautiful." I cried stroking their faces.

"Just like their mother." Edward smiled at me.

"I guess bronze hair is the stronger gene, Lilly will be green with envy." I smiled. Edward chuckled and handed me Iain so I had all three of my babies.

We held the babies for a little longer before I had to give them back to the nurses as Dr Hendry cleaned and sewed me back up. I was wheeled back into my room and regularly check on in case of any haemorrhaging or post birth problems.

Edward had stayed with me the whole time repeatedly telling me what a fantastic job I had done and kissing me. The babies were brought into the room with us and were all asleep. Penny began to complain and Edward instantly took her into his arms.

"Hey baby." He cooed. I smiled at his cuteness and tried to fight the exhaustion. He began to hum to her as he swayed slightly sending her back to sleep and sending me with off too.

**I know this is short but I wanted to get something out. I wont have a chapter out tomorrow as it is my birthday and I shall be going on a bender with my friends!**

**Also I know the labour was short but I don't know much about pregnancy and I DID do researchon C-Sections and triplet births trying to get info so I hope it's accurate enough for you all.**

**I will have a chapter up by Saturday if I am'nt feeling too hung over, hope you all enjoyed it and please tell me what you think of the new Cullens!**

**Xxx Laura xxx**


	28. Bouncing Babies

**Disclaimer - Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight but not my kiddies!**

**Thanks to all the reviewed and wished me a happy birthday, I had a great day and I apologise to the people a replied to when I was drunk (bad idea, really bad idea!) I'm sorry to tell you all but this is going to be the last chapter.**

**Bouncing Babies**

"Aww." Alice gushed over the hospital cots at my sleeping babies.

I had waken up from my sleep to shooting pains that Edward quickly sorted out by calling the nurse in for some pain relief.

"I want to see my baby brothers and sister." I heard Lilly demand.

I craned my neck to see her little face as she squeezed passed Edward and Jasper to see her siblings. She stood on her tip toes and peered over the side of each cot and took a look at each of the sleeping babies.

"I wanna hold one." Alice whined.

"Me too." Lilly looked up with puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah, me three." Vaila came to stand beside Lilly and Alice.

"Not yet, when they wake I'm sure you can hold them." Edward whispered to them as he steered them to sit up on the bed.

"Hi mommy." Lilly beamed up at me.

"Give me a hug." I opened my arms and pouted. She giggled and jumped into my arms. "Ouch." I winced at the pain in my stomach.

"Be careful Lil, mommy has a sore belly." Edward stroked her hair.

"Sorry." She muttered and looked at me apologetically.

"S'okay sweetie." I kissed her forehead and leaned back on the propped pillows.

Vaila gave me a gentle hug and kiss then went over to the babies, Lilly joined her. They stood and watched them silently with smiles on their faces.

"How you feeling Bells." Jasper came over and gave me a hug. "Congrats and the babies."

"Thanks." I hugged him back.

"Aw Bella, I am _so_ jealous right now. I really want a baby now" Alice came over and gave me the tightest hug.

She sat down beside Jasper and looked at the cots with dreamy eyes.

"Oh! Have you picked names yet?" She asked excitedly clapping her hands.

"Yes." I rolled my eyes and laughed lightly.

"And." She rolled her hands impatiently urging me to go on. I stalled for a few extra seconds just to make her wait. "Bella." She hissed through her teeth.

"Okay." I sighed dramatically.

"Spit it out already! I'm dying here." She pleaded.

I heard one of the babies fussing and turned to see William wriggling in his blankets. Lilly and Vaila went over to him.

"Hello." They said in unison. He went quiet for a minute, the girls looked up beaming then he let out an ear splitting cry. The girls jumped back in shock as Edward went over to him pick him up.

"Hey wee man." He cradled him, bouncing back and forth. "You're giving your sisters a fright. Lets go and meet your family." He walked over and sat down on the bed beside me still bouncing him.

"Hey baby." I cooed giving him a kiss on the head. His eyes opened and he stared up at me. His dark eyes studied me then turned to Edward.

"This is your sisters Lilly and Vaila." Edward tilted William towards Lilly and Vaila, they looked at him hesitantly before I nodded and they leaned forward.

"Hello." They whispered at him, thankfully he never cried which made them ecstatic.

"And this is your auntie Alice and uncle Jasper." He stood up and went over to them, Jasper wrapped his arm around Alice. "Alice and Jasper, meet your nephew William Emmet Cullen." Edward beamed.

"He's too cute Edward, look at his hair." She ran her finger down the side of his cheek. "Can I hold him?"

Edward handed him over to Alice as the two of them gushed over him. Iain and Penny both started fussing. I shifted my legs to climb off the bed and get one of my babies but winced in pain. Jasper noticed and stopped be from going any further.

"I'll take him or her over to you." He walked to the cots beside Edward. Edward picked up Penny and introduced them before handing him over and picking up Iain.

I couldn't help but smile at how cute Jasper was with Penny, the grin that was on his face was priceless. I watched as they all settled down with my family.

"I want to hold Penny." Lilly huffed from beside me.

"Come here then."

I patted the space between my legs, Lilly settled herself between them with her back against my chest. Jasper placed Penny in Lilly's arms with my guidance as I helped hold her head up.

Vaila came over with her Annabel doll in her arms. "I thought she might want to play with Annabel."

"Thank you sweetie, that's very kind of you." I gave her a kiss and let her have a hold of Penny. She spoke to her quietly, talking about playing with her dolls when they got home.

Edward had taken Penny and she had fallen back asleep in his arm but Iain began crying slightly in Jasper's arms.

"I think he might be hungry or something." He suggested as he handed him over. "We better go Alice. How about you girls come and stay with us tonight? I was thinking pizza for dinner and a movie"

"Woohoo!" They both shouted.

"Sshh." Edward put his finger to his lips. "Give us a kiss before you go."

They gave both Edward and Penny kisses then William as Alice put him back in his cot. I lifted Iain up so they could give him a kiss and then me.

"I love my new brothers and sisters." Vaila said to me.

"They love you too." I gave her a kiss in return. She gave me another hug then left along with her sister leaving Edward and I.

Dr Hendry came in and checked over the babies and me, congratulating us again. She had spent a little extra time with Penny making sure her breathing was okay, they all had to be checked on since they were premature but since she had fluid in her lungs they were more cautious. Thankfully they were strong enough to breath on their own and didn't need to stay in incubators.

"They are doing remarkably well, very strong, they're fighters." She smiled. "I think we should keep them in for at least 3 days before getting discharged."

She lifted up my gown to check on the stitches on my stomach. I closed my eyes not wanting to see anything, scared that I would faint.

"I'm very happy with the stitches, they are neat so should there should only be slight scarring but apart from that everything is fine, yes? No problems?"

"A little pain but I guess that's to be expected." I smiled.

"Well hopefully you should be able to leave in a few days but no driving for at least 2 weeks. Edward will have to be the chauffer." She smiled at Edward who nodded.

"Thank you doctor." We both said in unison.

"You're more than welcome and congratulations again." She said before leaving us alone.

--

"So where's my nephews and niece?" Emmet walked in the door smiling from ear to ear. Rosalie came in behind him with a dribbling Archie.

"Sshh." Edward scolded him and pointed over to the cots.

"So which one is my name sake?" He pointed to Iain's cot first. We both shook our heads. "Emmentine?" He pointed to Penny's, we both laughed and shook our heads. "It better be him." He threatened as he pointed to William's.

"That is William Emmett Cullen." His smiled grew as he looked down at him.

"I wanna hold him, can I wake him up?" He went to poke his little body.

"No!" Rose whispered shouted giving him a glare.

"Fine." He huffed but spoke to him. "Hey wee man, I'm your uncle Em, you were named after me so you better live up to the awesome Emmett McCarty." We all laughed softly at his little rant.

"Congratulations Bella." Rose gave me a hug and Archie dribbled on me.

"Thanks." I made a face and wiped away the dribble on my cheek, Archie giggled and swung his legs that dangled from Rose's knee as she sat down beside the bed.

"He's awake!" Emmet whispered shouted excitedly. "Can I pick him up now?" He sounded like a child.

"Sure, go ahead. He's probably getting hungry."

Emmett screwed his face when he picked him up. "I don't think he's hungry Bells." He walked toward Edward holding his breath. "Your baby man."

"You big baby." Edward chuckled and walked over to the changing unit, unwrapped William from his blanket and unbuttoned his baby grow. "Poo-ey." Edward waved his had over his nose and let out a breath. "He's already starting to take over from his uncle."

"Hey!" Emmett frowned. "I don't smell." He pouted.

Edward changed William without accident and wrapped him back up.

"Swap you." Rose joked and lifted up Archie. Archie kicked his chubby legs happily and opened and closed his hands in anticipation.

"Aw, he's gorgeous." Rose gushed. "And look at his hair." She gently stroked the tuft of bronze hair sticking up. "Just like his dad." Emmet sat down beside Rose and cooed at him.

Edward sat down beside me and let Archie sit between us. I played with Archie, trying to wipe away the dribble.

"What are the others names?" Emmet asked.

"Penny Lucile and Iain Anthony." I said still playing with Archie. I looked up to see why Emmet had gone so quiet, he was mouthing something.

"What are you thinking?" I asked cautiously.

"Was just saying Penny's name in my head to see if it sounded right, you know for when she marries Archie. Penny Lucile McCarty." He looked at Edward, grinning wickedly. "You know it's inevitable."

"Don't bet on it mate. My daughter isn't allowed anywhere near Archie unless there is adult supervision until they are in their twenties, if he's anything like his father." Edward said seriously.

"We'll wait and see." He cocked an eyebrow and turned back to William.

Penny and Iain stayed sleeping which didn't please Emmett one bit but I told he would have to wait until tomorrow to hold them. They left soon after Emmett realised that they weren't going to waken for him.

I fed William and left him sleeping in my arms after burping him. I couldn't stop touching his hair or his face, melting at the sight of him.

"You okay love?" Edward wrapped an arm around me and kissed my head.

"Yeah, I just can't believe they are here and how cute they are. They all look like you." I frowned slightly unhappy that none of them look like me.

"That's not true, Penny had your nose." He touched mine. "They will be changing everyday."

The three of us sat on the bed in silence. William fussed and opened his eyes and stared up at us.

"Hey baby." I cooed and kissed his head softly. He closed his eyes again and buried his head into my chest and fell back asleep.

"I think he likes the smell of you." Edward whispered.

"I don't think I could be anymore happier right now." I sighed, closing me eyes and resting my head on his shoulder, totally content.

"Bella?" Edward moved away from me.

I opened my eyes and stopped shocked at what I saw. Edward was down on one knee, he looked at me with only love in his eyes and opened a small black box. I gasped at the sight of the gold band with an emerald in the middle with two smaller diamonds on either side.

"Bella, you are my life, mother to my gorgeous children. I can't imagine spending my life with another women, you are the one, the women I want to grow old with and it would make me the happiest man alive if you would do me the honour of being my wife. Will you marry me?"

I held my hand to my mouth and let the tears fall down my face freely. I couldn't process any words to say back to him, I was too shocked. All I could do was stare at Edward in shock.

"Please say something." He begged.

I nodded my head furiously. "Yes." I whispered

"Thank you." He whispered as he embraced me tightly, being careful not to crush William and kissed my lips, nose, eyes, every part of skin on my face. "Thank you for making me the happiest man alive." He kissed me fully on the lips, stealing my heart. Forever.

**So there we go, finite!**

**I hope I didn't disappoint you with the ending or the proposal but I thought it was a sweet way to do it. If you want, I was thinking I might to a wee chapter in the future of the wedding or the triplets starting playgroup? Something like that so you could hear what they are like.**

**Thanks for all who read, reviewed, put on alert/favourite etc.**

**Xxx Laura xxx**


	29. Dum, Dum, Du, Dum

**Disclaimer - Stephenie owns Twilight**

Here you go, hope you enjoy and soak it up there's going to be no more.

**Dum, Dum, Du, Dum**

I stood in front of the mirror and stared at myself. It had been 5 years since Edward had proposed to me and we had decided that things had calmed down enough for us to get married. Alice had gone into full on wedding planner mode along with Esme and had arranged the whole thing from the church to the table linen!

"Here comes the bride, forty inches wide, sliding down the banister, on her bare backside." Lilly, Vaila and Penny sang in unison.

"Hey! I'm not forty inches wide." I shouted at them.

"You know we're only joking. We didn't mean to offend you." Vaila spoke up looking apologetic, she always seemed to be more guilty of the them.

"I know."

"I love your dress mommy, can I have it when I get married?" Penny asked.

"Sure thing P." She smiled and danced off toward her sisters.

I took another look at myself and shook my arms trying to get rid of the jitters and tilted my neck to the side.

"Cold feet?"

I turned to see Emmet standing behind me, I gave him a distressed look. He opened his arms to me and I gratefully walked into them. He encompassed me in a bear like hug relaxing me instantly.

"It's gonna be fine. You've been with Edward for ages what's the big deal?" Emmett rubbed my back trying to comfort me.

"I just, ugh, I don't know. Everybody will be staring at me and judging me, especially _Lauren_." I hissed her name.

"I don't know why you invited her in the first place."

"It would have been rude not to." I defended myself.

"Right Bells, everything is ready." Alice waddled in.

She was 5 months pregnant and looking like she was ready to pop. Rose followed her and ushered the girls out. Alice, Rose, Lilly and Vaila were my brides maids and Penny was the flower girl. They all wore the same midnight blue dresses, Alice's being altered to fit her growing stomach.

We all walked out to the foyer of the church, I felt my stomach knot. Jasper was waiting for us with William and Iain. They looked absolutely gorgeous in their tuxes. They were both the double of Edward: they had his green eyes, wild, bronze hair, crooked grin and charm. I was forever being told that they were going to be little heartbreakers when they were older. Penny on the other had his bronze hair, my eyes and unfortunately my blush and clumsiness.

Carlisle came through the doors and over to me. "You ready?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said half heartedly.

"Don't worry." He chuckled.

I had asked him to walk me down the aisle, he had taken the place of Charlie making me feel like his own biological daughter as did Esme. The girls stood together talking between themselves, Penny swinging from side to side with her basket of flower petals.

"Right, see you out there Bells."

Rose blew me a kiss, linked arms with Emmett and walked down the aisle. Alice did the same then walked out with Jasper. Lilly and Vaila went out together and Penny was to go behind them.

"Don't throw too much petals P. okay?"

"Sure thing mommy." She smiled a toothless grin and skipped off behind the girls her head of ringlets swaying.

We waited in silence as the music stopped and the dreaded wedding march tune started up. I brushed down my dress and readjusted my bouquet.

"Let's get this show on the road." Carlisle smiled at me and took the first step.

We walked around the corner and I my mouth fell open. I just thanked the Lord that I had gone with a veil so nobody could get a good look at me gawping. I mentally shook myself and concentrated on the steps. I looked ahead of me and saw Edward, our eyes met and I forgot about the room full of people.

"Mommy."

I looked down to see Iain waving to me with a massive lop-sided grin. He had turned out to be a complete mommy's boy. I waved back to him and the crowd 'awed'. Before I knew it we had reached the end of the aisle. Carlisle turned toward me and lifted my veil off my face and kissed my cheek.

"I love you like a daughter already." He whispered in my ear. I choked back the tears that were threatening to ruin all of Alice's hard work.

"I know." I smiled back and gave him a kiss.

I took the two steps up to the alter so I was standing opposite Edward. I kept my eyes glued to Edward's. I knew I had a giddy smile on my face but I couldn't have given a monkeys about it.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Edward Anthony Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan in holy matrimony. If anyone has reason for these two not to be married please speak up now or forever hold your peace."

I waited on baited breath, for some reason I was scared that Lauren might object. I could imagine her jumping up from her seat shouting 'I object! Edward I love you, I have loved you since the day I saw you' thankfully she didn't.

"Right. Isabella Marie Swan, do you take, Edward Anthony Cullen, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do you part?"

"I do." I whispered, smiling stupidly at Edward.

The minister repeated the verse to Edward and before he had finished Edward had said 'I do'.

"With the power vested in me, I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the . . ."

Edward's lips were on mine before the minister could finish. He pushed my body into his, crushing me.

"Woohoo!" I heard Emmett holler from beside us and a few cat calls.

We pulled away laughing as Emmet slapped Edward on the back. I hid my face in his chest so nobody could see my beetroot cheeks.

"I now present to you Mr and Mrs Edward Cullen."

Edward turned us so we were facing the now clapping crowd and walked us down the aisle.

--

"All women on the floor, the bride is about to throw the bouquet." The DJ announced.

I watched as all the women ran in front of me. Lilly, Vaila and Penny were in the front, pushing each other.

"Good luck." I shouted.

I turned around, closed my eyes and threw the bouquet. I heard screams as the girls fought over the flying bouquet. I turned to see who had caught it.

"Look mommy, LOOK!" Penny was bouncing up and down holding my bouquet. All the others huffed and walked away to their tables leaving Penny bouncing, her bronze ringlets bouncing with her.

"Well done P." I gave her a kiss and walked over to my husband.

"Hello wife." He whispered in my ear and gave me a kiss.

"Hello husband." I whispered back and kissed his lips fully.

"It's destiny man." Emmet boomed, he slapped Edward on the back causing him to step forward a little.

"What is destiny Emmett?" Edward asked rolling his eyes.

"That." He stated.

He was pointing to Penny and Archie, she was showing him the bouquet she had caught. They ran off together holding hands. They had been inseparable since they were in nappies, much to Edward's dismay.

"You better start saving, bride's father has to pay for the wedding." He chuckled.

"Over my dead body." Edward muttered.

I chuckled and pulled him onto the dance floor for a dance. We swayed to the slow music easily. I rested my head on his chest and sighed.

"I love you." I spoke into his chest.

"And I you, love. Forever." He kissed my head.

--

"I can't believe this is happening. She's far too young" Edward said shaking his head and frowning.

"Oh, stop it. Penny is an adult and can make her own decisions, plus she's happy." I adjusted his tie and gave him a kiss. "You looking as handsome as the day I saw you."

He smiled and his frown disappeared.

"I guess." He sighed. "I better go get her then." He gave me a kiss and walked off.

I sat down in the front row, I looked over to Rose and Emmet who sitting on the other side of the aisle. Archie walked down and waited at the alter, he wrung his hands over and over, running his hands through his hair.

I could see why Penny had fallen in love with him. He had Emmett's muscular big and ice blue eyes, Rose's golden hair and natural good looks.

The music began. I watched as Lilly and Matt, Archie's little brother, walked down the aisle followed by Vaila and William then Hannah, Alice and Jasper's daughter, with my Iain. Finally the wedding march came on and I turned to see my daughter.

She looked absolutely stunning. Her hair was pulled back into a high bun. She had her word from my wedding day and wore my dress which fit her perfectly. I choked back the lump in my throat and gave her a watery smile mouthing 'I love you' as she walked passed. She smiled happily and looked toward Archie.

"Love you P." Edward lifted her veil and gave her a kiss.

"Love you too, dad." She smiled and walked up to Archie whilst Edward came and sat down beside me.

"Dearly beloved we are gather here today . . ."

I tuned out the minister and watched my little girl get married. I looked at them and all I saw was total adoration and love, it reminded me so much of Edward and I. I squeezed his hand tightly and let a tear fall. She was only twenty but Archie had been the only person in her eyes so I knew it wasn't an irrational thing,

"Our wee girl is growing up." Edward whispered as Archie said his vows.

"But we have another one on the way." Edward smiled and we looked to Vaila who had her hand was resting on her slightly showing stomach, a smile on her face.

**All done, definitely no more chapters. Hope you all enjoyed the story and thanks for everything!**

**Hope you all enjoy Breaking Dawn, I can't wait!**

**Xxx Laura xxx**


	30. One Horney Hallow's Eve Entry

Hey everyone

I know I haven't written anything in a while so just if you guys were wanting to read something of mine I have an entry in Breath-of-Twilight's One Horney Hallow's Eve, Halloween Countdown. I don't know when my story will be posted but there a bunch of other good authors that have written one-shots too so I would recommend it. The link's below if you want to check it out

Laura

Xxx

One Horney Hallow's Eve


End file.
